Crest of Nobility
by Rushiku
Summary: During the battle btw Myotismon & the DD a noble sacrifice forges a new path. Now 5yrs later new & old enemies arise. Seeing the result of their decisions nobility now needs to make the choice that could save the world but are the stakes to high? 123xover Currently Under major Re work and sort of Discontinued
1. A Hero is Revealed!

The battle between the digidestined and Myotismon raged on up top the television tower, Wizardmon has just stepped in to give the final digidestined the crest of light Kari. At the exact time a plan was hatched to get the younger kids out of the convention center out of harems way on the bottom floor where they were being held captive.

A girl stood up, she had long black hair tied back into a ponytail with bangs almost covering her vibrant emerald green eyes. She wore a golden Chinese sleeveless shirt with dark purple accents, a matching tattered dark purple scarf, and some black Chinese style pants that were three inches above her black sneakers. "Hey you bullies let us out of here!" she yelled.

Suddenly all the Bakemon started to float towards the girl. Never once losing her nerve the girl stood her ground "Let us out you over grown spooks!" she exclaimed again. The Bakemon looked amongst each other attempting to figure out what to do with this girl since after the people of Odaiba had been placed here there had been no attempts to escape except for the digidestineds attempt which failed mostly.

"Listen girl sit back down and we promise not to hurt you." One Bakemon said. "Like I give a dame about that let me go or else!" she yelled. Unknown to the Bakemon that surrounded her, two older kids slowly led the younger children away to any empty room out of sight and away from danger.

"Like hell I will, since you won't let me go I want to speak to your superior!" she demanded. As if on cue Phantomon appeared behind the Bakemon "What is the meaning of this? What are you all doing?"

"Well she started to demand us to release her and she doesn't listen." One brave Bakemon said. Phantomon turned to face the girl "So you think you can get what you want? Let this be an example to anyone else with ideas! **Shadow Scythe!**"

"AH!" the girl fell to her knees holding her midsection in pain. Phantomon floated in front of the barely conscious girl, "Had enough?" he asked. Biting back the pain the girl suddenly sprang up and tackled Phantomon to the ground allowing her blood to fall on to her attacked from the gash on her torso. "I repeat let me go or else!" Phantomon phased through the floor to escape but the girl got a hold of his scythe. "Alright now, who wants a piece of me, Takamura Kimiyori!!"

"**Shadow Scythe!**" Kimiyori exclaimed as she swung the golden scythe at some Bakemon to her right bursting him into data before quickly recovering and attacking another Bakemon to her left. After a few minutes only a shocked Phantomon and Kimiyori were left in the large room. _'How can she wield my scythe! I should be impossible! Could she be the eighth digidestined Myotismon is looking for'_ Phantomon wondered.

"Now take me to your leader!" Kimiyori demanded. Not wanting to be deleted like the Bakemon he led her up the stairs towards Myotismon unaware of the battle taking place. As they reached the top of the stairs Phantomon broke free of the girls grip and flew to Myotismon "I found the eighth child Myotismon!" he yelled. Floating in front of Myotismon Phantomon blocked his view of Kari Gatomon and Wizardmon.

The sudden appearance of Phantomon allowed Wizardmon a chance to recover and get Kari out of the line of fire. "What!" yelled Myotismon "That can't be but I thought that she was the eighth child!" he said pointing behind Phantomon to were Kari had been standing unaware that her Gatomon and Wizardmon were no longer there. Kimiyori had already reached the top of the stairs and was standing right behind Myotismon holding Phantomon's scythe.

"**Shadow Scythe!!!"** a dark flash appeared and Myotismon quickly grabbed his injured left arm turning around to find the girl with Phantomon's scythe ready for round two with one hand on her stomach covered in red.

"Ugh, you insolent brat, how dare you attack me?!" Myotismon exclaimed. "See this is the child Myotismon." Phantomon said.

Myotismon glared at her then looked at the weapon in her hand recognizing it immediately "You fool!" he yelled, in his anger he reached with his right hand grabbed Phantomon and crushed him deleting him and the scythe in the girls hand. "Useless fool. I'll deal with you after I deal with these digidestined." Myotismon said.

With Phantomon out of the way and the mysterious girl weaponless Myotismon turned back to the digidestined deeming that she was no longer a threat. "Now where is that little brat?" Myotismon asked as he looked for Kari who was on the other side of the ledge heading for the stairs with Wizardmon right behind them.

Kimiyori saw them before Myotismon spotted them, connecting the dots she realized that bats was going to hurt a little girl. Something deep inside Kimiyori could not allow her to stand by. Running on pure instinct she jumped on Myotismon clasping her hands over his eyes before he could spot the Digidestined of Light.

"I'm not done yet you creep!" she yelled as he tried to shake her off. He got a hold of her scarf, gripping it tightly he yanked it and Kimiyori off himself and flinging her across the building into Wizardmon. Instead of landing in a heap near the edge Myotismon threw her so hard that they both continue to fall off the building into the bay waters below.

"Ah!!!!!!!" yelled Kimiyori and Wizardmon as they fell off the building and into the dark waters below. Losing consciousness the second her head hit the water hard shortly followed by Wizardmon.

Wizardmon was the first of the two to gain consciousness looking around he found that they were in a place filled with light and both of them were floating in midair. "Oh boy." Without any other option than to wait Wizardmon attempted to wake up the strange girl next to him.

"Hello….kid…..hey…wake up." Wizardmon gave her a gentle nudge in between each word attempting to wake her from her slumber. "Five more minutes mom." She mumbled.

Not two seconds after the words left her lips she sat up quickly. Her emerald eyes surveyed the area that was the white plain of existence with no one there other than a strange kid covered in ragged close. '_Where the hell am I? Am I dead?!...Well it would make sense since the last thing I remember was hitting this kid and falling of the radio station into the bay…..waters…Fuck I am dead.'_

"Excuse me….mamma?" asked Wizardmon shyly pulling Kimiyori out of her mental rant. "Huh. Oh hi I'm Takamura Kimiyori, well I think my name still applies here, were ever here is." She answered.

"My name is Wizardmon. Pleasure to met you Kimiyori-san." Wizardmon replied extending his gloved hand to Kimiyori. They both shacked hands before letting go.

"That's a weird name for a kid and your voice sounds a lot like an adults voice, we're you from anyways England?" Kimiyori teased Wizardmon attempting to start a conversation.

"Actually I'm not really human Kimiyori-san I am a digital monster or digimon for short just like the other ones from Odaiba." Wizardmon tried to explain '_I hope she doesn't freak out_.' Wizardmon thought hopefully.

"Well that explains how those other guys did all those weird things huh. And I'm guessing those kids also knew what was going on Wizardmon." Kimiyori said thoughtfully.

"That is correct Kimiyori-san." Wizardmon said before he could continue Kimiyori interrupted him. "I'm sorry Wizardmon but could you please call me Yori for short, I never really liked Kimiyori." Yori asked

"Of course Yori-san, now as I was going to say those children that you saw are the digidestined……_**enter long winded explanation about the digidestined and the digital world in the eastern quadrant. If you like digimon you should know all of this.**_"

"Wow that is so cool!" exclaimed Yori after Wizardmons explanation. "So any idea where we are Wizardmon?" she asked hopefully

"No clue."

"Aw man! Now I'm stuck hell knows where just because I couldn't stay put and had to play hero, mom always told me that would get me in trouble some day. Stupid heroic urges." Exclaimed Yori in despair.

"I'm sorry for your los Yori, if there was anything I could do?" Wizardmon said attempting to comfort the distraught girl.

"No it's not your fault Wizardmon but thank you, it's just the way I am. I can't stand by the side lines and watch the bad guys win and see people get hurt. One way or another something like this was bound to happen. I just need some time to come to terms and maybe figure out where we are." Yori said wiping the tears from her eyes that had begun to fall during her rant.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, until as small blue orb appeared in front of them and began to grow rapidly into the digimon sovereign of the Eastern Quadrant Azulongmon. Immediately Wizardmon bowed down to the mega digimon in respect Yori just looked in awe at the size and aura of power for the dragon looking digimon before them.

"Greetings Wizardmon and to you my dear." said Azulongmon. "Greeting to you as well great sovereign of the eastern quadrant my lord may your life be long and prosperous!" Wizardmon exclaimed. "Yo." Yori said shocking Wizardmon for her total lack of respect for the mega digimon.

Seeing Wizardmons reaction Azulongmon chuckled slightly at the twos antics before getting to the reason as to why he was here in the first place. "Now Wizardmon relax it is quite alright after all it is I who should be bowing to this young lady for she is the first being ever to awaken the greatest power in the digital world since its creation." Yori's mouth gapped wide open leaving a hole in her mouth large enough to fit a digiegg inside.

"What do you mean?! I didn't unlock anything!? What? Huh? When? Who? WHAT?!" sputtered Yori surprised by what the over sized dragon was saying, well oversized in her opinion.

"It is as I said, you my dear have awoke the Crest of Nobility." Azulongmon said.

"But my lord I thought that there were only 8 digidestined and only eight crest?! How….How can there be a ninth?!" said a shocked Wizardmon.

"I guess the best way to explain this is to go back to the creation of the crest themselves, now back when the digital world was still new the five sovereigns created different barriers for our domains as a type of defense against evil, Zhuqiaomon sovereign of the southern quadrant created the twelve Devas, Baihumon sovereign of the west created the ancient guardians and the three angles, Ebonwumon of the north created the organization known as the Royal knights, and I created these digivises for digimon to partner with humans along with the Golden Dragon of the center Fanglonmon the 13 Crest of power.

This includes the eight Crests that you know of know but the remaining five are far more powerful and harder to control. When we created them the Crest where given the failsafe of choosing who could wield their power based on their personality and other criteria based on the crest individually.

The remaining ones are the Crest of Miracles, Destiny, Kindness, Nobility and Darkness. The first three that were mention have already chosen their bares but are simply waiting for the right time. The Crest of Darkness was sealed away since its power was too strong to hold back. The final Crest has never declared a bearer since it is the strongest and brother crest of darkness."

"Wait wouldn't light be the brother of darkness?" asked Yori.

"No you see light is only as strong as darkness allows it in other words what good is purity and good when all it does is watch, combined with the other crest it is strong but not alone. Nobility is the embodiment of light in action, the need to perform good and the power to change things.

Never has the Crest shone until today, for both of you and Wizardmon." Azulongmon said looking at the two being in front of him.

After a moment to allow the shock to settle Yori was the first to speak "So that would make the digidestined of Nobility and Wizardmon is my partner?"

"In a sense, that is correct my dear." Azulongmon said.

Yori froze _'In a sense?!'_ "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Dear you hit that water hard as well as Wizardmon both of you in a sense are dead. The Crest of Nobility saved your minds and souls so that I may create new bodies for you so that you may fulfill your destiny." Azulongmon answered.

"So does that mean that I become a digimon or what? What about Wizardmon?" Yori asked confused. Wizardmon nodded in agreement to Yori's statement

"Unfortunately, your data is corrupted and I am unable to return you as you once were but as a different digimon, and you Yori will take the place of a human girl that looks exactly like you that lost her soul but her body remains in the southern quadrants real world." Azulongmon answered.

"Well isn't that convenient." Yori muttered under her breath.

"Now that this matter has been settled I think it is time for you Takamura Kimiyori to wake up." Azulongmon said as his tail touched Yori's forehead giving her a slight push and sending her down into the southern quadrant and into her new body.


	2. A New Journey Begins!

Ok really quick,

this is really a kind of filler slash transition since this story is the beginning of hopefully a fuck tone of stories based of the world/universe that i set here.

everything is important and appreciate the speech that i typed out from episode 51 its exactly what Takato said from the show.

Overall when I said weekly up dates I ment no longer than unless other wise told so.

* * *

Beep….beep…..

Slowly the world came into focus for Yori as the sounds and smell of a hospital reached her nose and ears. _God I hate that stupid smell, I can't even describe it..it's like alcohol mixed with the smell of old people, babies, and clean…..or something like that. To top it all off, it's so strong to. _Yori laid there on a bed slowly waking up from what felt like a dream.

Drip…..drip…Beep……drip….beep……'Take this to room 615……beep

_Ugh I should probably open my eyes and let the nurse know I'm awake…_groans_…..or not. Why do I feel so tiered and weak?! Seriously eight years of Taichi and for what? To feel like a vegetable……_ _**the place of a human girl…….lost her soul…..body remains..**__wait a minute does that mean…that this body never did anything but lay here?! Azulongmon you basstered!! Just wait….till I…..can…ugh…so …sleepy….nap…no…..wait…till….I …get._

Minutes passed, that turned to hours, the sun had set about two hours ago when Kimiyori awoke for the second time, this time though she was able to open her eyes. _Finally! I can see….and its all white. Gah what is it with that color?!_ Yori laid on the bed for a couple of minutes looking around the dark room trying to find anything to help her get up or shut up that stupid beeping!!!

In the room there was a TV attached to the left corner of the room, he entire left wall of the room appeared to be made of glass_ Now who's idea was it to do that in a hospital, I could so jump out…..and what? Run…..I can't even sit up for crist sake!?_

Underneath the TV was an empty chair that did not look very comfortable, _like anything in a hospital is comfortable,_ to the right was a dresser that covered most of the wall _or from what I can see laying here._ Above the dresser slash desk was a mirror and the then to the right was the ever decorative hospital privacy certain in pink_ god who ever came up with that pink sick color should die!_

Satisfied with her surveying of the room Yori allowed sleep to claim her once more, slipping into a peaceful sleep right back where she was before a white plain in hell knows were.

* * *

"Wizardmon! Wizardmon were are you?" Yori yelled. Slowly a Wizardmon began to appear in front of Yori. Slowly his figure became solid and become clearer but stopped at a certain point where he was still fuzzy but the shape could be made out.

"What's happening to you?" yelled Yori in shock and concern. "I think that this is what Azulongmon meant by my data being corrupted and unable to reformat into an egg, I feel like I'm in two places at once."

"It's going to be ok Wizardmon, I promise."Yori helplessly look on as her partner began to dissipate into data and disappear into the white surroundings. "Wizardmon…..please don't leave me….your all I have left…" Yori sat down hugging her knees and began to cry until she passed out.

The next time that she woke up she was being awaken by a loud noise of something metallic being dropped. Quickly opening her eyes Yori regretted "Gah!" instantly shutting her eyes _too bright, to fucking bright._

The nurse heard the noise of gargle that the young female patient made and quickly spun around to see if she had heard correctly. "Miss, are…..are you awake?" she doubted it since this patient had been in a coma for nearly 9 months.

"I…...*rasp*…guh…..wa….." Yori attempted to answer but realized that her throat was soar and her mouth was dry.

"Oh my god, you're awake! I need to go get the doctor! I'll be right back Miss." The nurse left hurriedly to fetch the doctors and fellow nurses.

_Wait! Dame it! All I want is some water! Come on can't anyone have some common sense?!_ Fuming at her misfortune with the nurse she failed to notice the doctors enter the room followed by said nurse.

"Kaori-san, can you hear me?" _My name isn't Kaori you blond haired idiot!_ The blue eyed doctor received a glare form Yori/Kaori as his response.

The doctor chuckled at his patient's antics "I'll take that death glare as a yes then." He turned the brunette nurse behind him that Yori recognized as the one from before, gave her some instructions and then turned back to Yori.

"Well Kaori, here have a glass of water." The doctor said as he passed Yori a white plastic cup with water. Yori reached for the cup and took a sip ravishing on the relief it provided for her dry mouth and sore throat.

"Thank you." whispered Yori to the doctor.

"You're welcome, now you probably have a lot of questions, and since you really shouldn't be talking much I will try my best to cover everything and at the end you can ask questions ok?" Yori nodded yes to the doctor.

"Good, now my name is Dr. Miyamoto, I have been your doctor ever since you were admitted into the hospital here in Shinjuku nine months ago during the anomaly incident. Due to all of the commotion and latter lost of records we could not find your parents or any information about you at all." Dr. Miyamotto looks sympathetically at Yori before continuing

"You have been in a coma for 9 months and we were starting to think that you would not wake up but thank goodness that you did. I believe that I covered everything, so any questions?" he asked.

Clearing her throat and wincing in pain Yori sat up on the uncomfortable bed to talk to the doctor. "My name is Takamura Kimiyori, not Kaori, I am 13 years old. I don't remember my parents much or where I lived." She replied bluntly. _That's all I think I can give since Azulongmon didn't really tell me anything before sending me here!!_

"Oh well, let me see if we can find your parents or any information for you ok Kimiyori." The doctor said as he began to get up.

"Call me Yori please. I never really like being called Kimiyori it's too long for my liking." Yori said as Miyamoto got off the bed. "Of course Yori, see you later."

* * *

Two days had passed since Yori had miraculously woke up from her coma, in that time both Miyamoto and the police had look high and low for Yori's information and her parents. They had found her information easily enough with just her name and age her parents were a completely different matter.

Due to the D-reaper incident a lot of information was lost and may people were moved from the Shinjuku area during the time that it was hard to find anyone. It was on the morning of the second day that Dr. Miyamoto walked into Yori's room with a gift bag and a smile on his face.

"Hello Miyamoto-san how are you today?" asked Yori as he walked into the room.

"Good, Yori and yours?" he answered as he pulled the chair under the TV to the right side of the bed near Yori. "Well Yori we found your records but were still looking for your parents, and in those files we found your birthday and it seems that its today."

"Really?! Wow I guess I lost track of time." Yori smiled thinking back to the date that she saw on the calendar May 27.

"So me and the nurses thought that we would get you something for your birthday, now in my defense I have no idea what you kids play with but the man told me that this was a very popular toy." Miyamoto said handing the gift bag to Yori with a smile and nervous eyes.

Curious as to what she had been given Yori reached into the bag and pulled out a tin box with the words **Digimon Started Kit: The Digital Monsters Card Game includes started deck, 10 booster pack, official rules, game mat, and card reader.** _The Digital monster card game? Digimon….Wizardmon. _"Wow this…this is really nice! I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Yori said trying to block the tears threatening to fall at the memory of Wizardmon.

Relief flooded Miyamoto's face when Yori said that. "Really, well I'm glad you like it. Maybe later you can teach me how to play once you know all the rules, huh."

"Sure, then we could fight against eachother, uh Dr. Miyamoto, when am I going to be able to leave the hospital?" Yori sheepishly asked

"Well, for medical reasons about a week more in observation, then at least two months in physical therapy before you could leave. As for your other problem after we release you and we haven't found them yet then you would be placed under the government and placed in a temporary home." Miyamoto said trying to sound optimistic, but unfortunately things were not looking to good for Yori's parents.

_From what the police have told me there are no traces of her parents. No living relatives that lived near enough for them to have looked for shelter. And absolutely no one was checked into a hotel or shelter under Takamura. Heck it almost seemed like the anomaly has claimed their lives, and for Yori's sake I hope not._ With that grim thought Dr Miyamoto left Yori's room.

_Two and a half months? Wow that a long time, I wish you were here Wizardmon._ Yori's eyes wandered back to her birthday present, a sad smile appearing on her face. "Might as well do something to fill my time." And so Yori is introduced to the magic of Digimon the card game.

* * *

**One month later**

"_**We're back! What?! You're dealing with the new and improved digidestined! That's impossible how could you digivolve without your crest. Nothings impossible at least not when you got your friend helping you. You said it Matt! Now time to Fight!!!! Yeah!!!**_

"Go get them Tai!!" Yori yelled as she sat down on her bed watching cartoons one Saturday morning. "Finish Apocalipmon!! Go Taichi! Go Yamatto!!!"

Shouts could be heard outside Yori's room in Shinjuku's hospital "Well looks like our young resident digidestined is ready for physical therapy? Ready, Yori?" Dr Miyamoto said as he walked into the brunette's room.

"You bet! Just give me a second to put my card in their carrying case and turn off the TV Yamatto!" Yori said getting up from the bed that she had been lying on.

Miyamoto chuckled at the girls antics and nickname for him "What have I told you about that, I it Miyamoto not Yamatto the digidestined of friendship."

"I know but you look like him!" laughed Yori as she headed towards the door of the room. "And may I ask who might you be? Oh great digimon tamer?" mocked Miyamoto.

"I'm the digidestined of Nobility! Along with my partner Wizardmon!" exclaimed Yori as they both headed down the hall towards the elevator.

"I thought that there were only 8 crests smarty pants?" Miyamoto said. "Well that's just a show and I'm the really deal!" Yori yelled.

"So have you found anyone to take me in after its okay for me to leave?" asked Yori. Two days after her birthday traces of her parent's bodies were found near the disaster area, which lead police officers to believe that they were the only two who were killed by the anomaly 9 months prior. Thus leaving Yori an orphan and since her home was destroyed with no place to live.

"Actually I talked to a friend of mine Yamaki who said he would be more than happy to take you in, if you wanted to." Miyamoto said.

"I'd like to meet him first but I don't see why not." Yori said "Good I'll see if he can stop by tomorrow."

* * *

**Switch to Tamers POV**

**Takato**

"Remember Takato, you promised! You promised! Takato" Guilmon's voice echoed in the back of Takato's mind as he trudged to school that Monday morning.

"I promise Guilmon, just you wait. We'll be together again soon." He repeated the words he had once told his partner as he left for the digital world on that faithful day nearly a year ago. Time had slowly passed by for the tamers after the d-reaper incident or as the anomaly or as the government claimed a biological weapon gone wrong.

Takato was now 14 years old along with Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong. They kept in touch and talked when they could but it wasn't the same. _Every time we talk I remember all the time I played with Guilmon or fought along side Rika or talked with Henry. Guilmon, I'm sorry._

"_**Even though I thought I'd never be the same. The world soon went back to normal, and after a while, so did I. Life became exactly what it was before I met Guilmon. Kazu still made bad jokes, and Ms. Nami still gave to much homework. Sometime I go by our old hang outs just to see if he's there, don't know why I bother cuz he never is. Most times I'm ok, but there's this one thing that bugs me. A promise I made to a friend, a promise I don't think I can keep.**_

_**Actually, scratch that, I think I'm going to keep that promise after all."**_

Takato Matsuki ran as fast as he could back home to phone the rest of the tamers, _a portal! What luck, I can't wait to tell the others! Don't worry boy I'm coming!_

"Takato is that you?" a female voice called in from the front of the bakery the second that the red eyes boy stormed into the back of the bakery heading to the phone with a one traked mined. _Call everyone have to call them then to get Guilmon._

"Takato!" his mother yelled again irritated about being ignored. "Oh yeah it's me mom just came to make some calls then I'm going to go get Guilmon back!"

A total of ten seconds passed before the inevitable explosion "WHAT!!!"

* * *

Ok! Most transitional stuff is taken care of, if i missed anything let me know. Next chapter will definatly pick up as Yori's partner will be revealed and the digimon make a return!

also if anyone cares

Kaori- means strong

Kimi- means honerable or noble

Yori- means servant of the public

Please rewive if ya can anyways Ja Ne!!!


	3. A New Hope is Found!

I keep forgetting to do this so this is the only time i'll do it because i find it to be a waist. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS, NOT THE CARTOON OR THE ANIME IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, but i do own KIMIYori!!!!

* * *

"Takato!" his mother yelled again irritated about being ignored. "Oh yeah it's me, mom just came to make some calls then I'm going to go get Guilmon back!"

A total of ten seconds passed before the inevitable explosion "WHAT!!!"

The outburst was so loud that even the author in america heard it. "Takato Matsuki come here this instant!" shried Takatos mother.

"But mom!" whined Takato. "I have to call the guys!"

"I could care less if the world was about to end and you were about to call god to save the world! You come here this instant!!"

Now if you have ever pissed off your mom you know how her species can get, moody unpredictable, dangerous, tempermental and the list goes on. So basicly a ticking time bomb headed for metopause. Wishing to live long enough to see Guilmon Takato complied leaving the phone and walked to the front of the house. Slowly truding into what hopefully only lead to a punding headake and tons of guilt, or worse case senario the scene of his death, his slow and painful death.

Standing at attention with his head bowed down to his master and maker Takato Matsuki waited for his fate to be announced or carried out depending on what happened.

"Now care to repeat that again to me young man." _Oh man, she sounds really calm about this maybe she'll let me go and be okay with it. Yeah right and Guilmon can go an entire day without eating in a room full of food, and Rika actually loves me. No, this is just the calm before the store._

"I said that………" the stain on the floor at this point was the anchor keeping Matsuki form bolting out the door and going to the digital world before he could be caught.

"Takato……" his mother warned.

_Come on take a deep breath, I can do this. Do it for Guilmon!_ "I said that I was going to make some calls before I went to go get Guilmon back." _Please don't kill me; please don't kill me, (repeated over and over again really fast)_

"And just how do you expect me to let you go without any food or cloths young man?" she smiled warmly at her only son the way mothers do when they finally realize that yes we children are now growing up and do not require diapers.

The instant Mie Matsuki's world left her mouth Takato began to plead his case "Mom I'm really sorry but I have….to…you're ok with this?!" ….take out left foot from mouth and insert right foot.

"Takato, I may not like it but I've noticed how sad you've been since they left. All I want to see is that you are truly happy and if that means getting eaten out of house and home then so be it."

Feeling his mother's arm embrace him in a warm hug gave Takato the confidence to move forward to get back his friend. "Ok, let me call the guys and then to pack."

"All right I'll tell your father to make some Guilmon bread for you." Takato rushed back to the phone dialing the number and relaying the message seven different times.

**

* * *

Henrys POV**

_It's been almost a year. Terriormon, I hope you're ok._ Henry's thinking was rudely interrupted by the house phone ringing.

Since he was nearest to the phone, Henry picked it up nonchalantly. "Wong residence how can I help you."

"Henry?! Is that you?" Now Henry was just about ready for anyone to be on the line, except for who was on the other side right now.

Henry recognized who it was immediately, unable to hid his shock "Takato?! How are you?"

"No time, I found a way back." **Clank!** The phone slipped out of Henry's grip by those five words _Terriormon…_his mind going over millions of possibilities and implications of his fellow tamer's statement.

"Henry! Are you there, hello?" Takato's loud voice abruptly brought Henry to the world of the living. He hurriedly bent down (that's what she did) to pick up the phone "Takato are you….are you sure." Henry asked his voice trembling in excitement (not like that).

"Yes, were leaving tonight at 8 sharp or earlier of we're all there, meet us at Guilmon's shed. See you then I still have to call the others. Bye." As quickly as the conversation occurred it abruptly ended leaving the brainiac with a spinning head and a smidgen of hope.

Then Henry's father walked in the front door which was down the hall to the left from where Henry stood in front of the phone. "I'm home." After taking a few steps into the apartment he spotted his son frozen in front of the phone.

"Henry?" he cautiously asked, since things between them had never been the same since that day. Suddenly Henry snapped out of whatever trance he was in "I'm going to out with some friend latter tonight around 8 to see a movie."

Mr. Wong saw that spark of hope in his sons eyes and knew that the kids had found a way back and that they were going to return tonight meaning that this was his last chance to make things right. "Ok just be careful and come home safely."

Henry didn't even bother to respond as he was already in his room packing his cards and a few minor things that he could sneak out later that evening. _It's time we made it up to these kids and their digimon. I need to call the other monster maker and Yamaki._

**

* * *

Shinjuku General Hospital Sunday 5:00 pm**

"Yori this is Mr. Yamaki, the friend I told you about. Yamaki this is Kimiyori or as she prefers Yori." Mr. Miyamoto stood in between Yori and Yamaki that was near the door of the girl's room for almost the past year. The man had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark colored blue suit with sunglass sticking out of his outer jacket's pocket, reaching almost six feet maybe six five depending on which convenience store he would walk out of.

"Hello Mr. Yamaki, as Yamatto said my name is Yori and it's a pleasure to meet you." Yori said politely.

Yamaki raised an eyebrow toward his friend about the name change finding it quite humorous. "She insists that I look like the character Yamato." Miyamoto said throwing his arms up in defeat.

Yamaki chuckled slightly at the comment. "Well she's right, about looking alike, as well as the similarities in mental capability, or lack of."

The comment seemed to break the ice between Yori and Yamaki as they both found two common grounds one was Digimon either fictional or the ones that can make things go boom, and torturing poor Miyamoto.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, there is work to be done in this hospital. Ja ne!" and with that Miyamoto left the room leaving both Yamaki and Yori alone to talk.

"So, what do you do for a living Yamaki-san?" Yori asked bluntly.

"You know there is a small thing I like to call tact, have you ever heard of it?" Yamaki shot back good naturedly, and so the spar of wits began to bad the author sucks at such things. Aw, how sad.

"I don't see the point in it; you seem to be someone that doesn't like to dance around the bush so why should I?" Yori said.

"Good point, I work with computer programming, setting up safety nets and fire walls to keep unwanted data out." _Which is true, it just depends on how you looked at it._

"Sounds like fun. I am currently training to become one of the greatest digimon card players in all of Japan." Yori said in a serious tone. A couple of minutes were passed in comfortable silence until it was broken again by Yori.

"Can I ask you a question and you promise not to get mad?"

"Sure, doesn't mean I'll answer it."

"Why…why do you want to take me in? I mean I'm really great full but you hardly know me and I don't know you. So, why do it?"

"The truth is that I had I hand in what happened in Shinjuku and I am trying to atone for my mistakes." Yamaki said. _Which; led to you being stuck in a coma for nine months, and having no parents._

"I see." Yori said understanding the implications to Yamaki's statement. "Well as long as you don't like, pity me and all, then I wouldn't mind staying with you Yamaki-san." Yori said with a smile on her face.

Just then Yamaki's phone went off. "Hello?....What seems to be the problem?......Are you sure?....Ok get everyone to work I should be there in a couple hours, I have some things to take care of first." Yamaki hanged up the phone quickly and then looked at Yori.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "Yup, I got all of my things packed."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Yamaki and Yori exited Shinjuku General Hospital and headed towards the parking lot. "Ok a few things, a quick shopping trip for clothes and essential to tie you over till Sunday when Riley will take you shopping. Two once that's over with I'm going to take you home and then I have to leave on an emergence for work ok." Yamaki instructed as they reached the car.

"Ok, just leave me a number in case of emergencies and promise me that the Sunday shopping trip won't be all day." Yori pleaded to Yamaki. _No matter what I will not be pulled into another girly shopping trip not after the last time *shudder* so many dresses._

"Fair enough, so what store do you want to go to, or um what do we need to do?" asked Yamaki nervously. _I am so out of my element, I should have brought Riley. Well no use worrying about it now._

"Um…well I just need some of the basics and some pants and tee shirts are fine with me." _He's never done this has he? _Yori sweat dropped thinking of the clueless man before her.

* * *

One Hour, 2 stores, 1 card shop, and 30,000 yen poorer later Yori and Yamaki headed home from a long day. Yamaki was currently on the phone talking to an associate while driving, shame on him, and Yori was looking through the new booster pack she conned Yamaki into buying.

_Sweet! I got Sleipmon- Vaccine, whoa a Mega Level digimon and a Royal Knight to boot!! Attacks are Bifrost and Odin's Breath, wow makes me wonder what Wizardmons Mega level is._ Yori placed the card in the tin can that held her original set of cards with her growing collection of cards.

After looking though her new cards she set upon the task of taking inventory of all her cards when she came across a card, _Ok now I know I didn't see you before, strange it's just a plain purple card with a golden circle in the middle. __**(Think blue card but purple) **__Let's just slash in through the card reader and see what info I can get on it._

Yori slashed the strange card through her card reader, instantly the reader went nuts displaying a long code of numbers and shooting sparks around its frame. Yori threw it at her feet in surprise, glowing with an unearthly hue it began to change shape on the floor. Yamaki saw a glow near his new charges feet, hanged up the phone and pulled over in one fluid motion.

"Yori get out of the car!" Yamaki yelled as he began doing the same, "Don't have to tell me twice!" Both of them were now outside of the vehicle on the side walk watching as the glow began to lessen and then disappear all together.

"What did you do?!" asked Yamaki urgently. Stunned at Yamaki's sudden outburst Yori stumbled to speak. "I…I just slashed……and then…..it…I don't know!" Yori yelled on the verge of tears.

Taking a calming breath Yamaki attempted to calm down _she's just a kid Yamaki._ He thought. "Ok calm down, are you ok?" she nodded her head _yes_. "Good, now do you remember what happened?" he asked more calmly then the previous attempt.

Slowly Yori calmed down enough to think back to where it all started. "I was just looking through my digimon card and the I found this really weird card that I Know isn't mine so I slashed it through the card reader Miyamoto gave me to see if it was really and the…" Yori trailed off finding the need or willingness to explain the rest.

"What did the card look like?" Yamaki asked. _It couldn't be, this whole thing was done almost a year ago. The portal!!_

"It was like any other digimon card except that it was all dark purple and had a small golden circle in the middle." Yori described the strange card.

Without saying a word Yamaki walked back to the car and opened Yori's door to look inside. What he saw stopped him cold. _It….can't be._

Now, it's one thing to suspect the worst, but to actually see the proof was even worse. There on the floor were Yori's card reader had once been stood a brand spanking new D-Ark.

The D-Ark was white had a golden trim, purple markings all over in centering around a small golden symbol at the top too small to see in real detail.

_No._ "Yori its ok, I need you to get in the car and pick the D-Ark off the floor, there's been a change of plans." He said leaving no room for argument.

"What's a D-Ark?" Yori asked as she cautiously got back into the car. "That." Yamaki said pointing at the strange white, purple, and golden device on the floor.

Quickly Yamaki merged back into traffic but this time with a different destination in mind, Shinjuku Park.

**

* * *

In the Digital World, Sovereigns Palace Two nights before:**

"Zhuqiaomon please reconsider!" Azulongmon pleaded with his fellow sovereign. The two mega level digimon had been in debate for the past couple of months about a certain child.

"Why, I still can't believe that you gave that _**thing**_ such power!" Zhuqiaomon was not having a very fun day, let alone a fun month ever since Azulongmon came to him for help.

"I gave her nothing! You know that dame well, the crest chose her!" _this is getting ridiculous! He's just upset because none of the crest chose any digimon let alone his precious Devas_.

"Allow the portal to be open please! You know that we will need them all soon, not just mine but yours as well!" he argued with the phoenix type digimon.

"Fine, I will allow it, but I must know. Who are the chosen digimon? You know of one, the other three will soon be reviled as for Wizardmons I ask you to take him to the tamers digimon so that he may return with the others." Azulongmon asked.

After some moments of silence Zhuqiaomon responded "Very well give him here so that I may send one of the Devas to care for him till they arrive." Azulongmon did not like the idea he never trusted those digimon of his. "No, you will take him personally."

Leaving little room for the discussion Zhuqiaomon had little choice but to appease to the blue dragons demands. "Very well, as you wish."

**

* * *

One day later**

"I want peanut butter!!! Renemon do you have any peanut butter?" asked Guilmon for the millionth time that Day._ I swear, if he asks one more time. I, I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to him! _

"For the last time Guilmon, I Don't Have ANY PEANTUY BUTTER!!!!" Behind Renemon form appeared blue flames to emphasize her point to the thick headed dino walking with her.

"I'm sorry!" Guilmon used his claws as cover in hopes of not pissing off the vixen more that she already was.

"Sheesh keep it down you two! What are you trying to do, alert the entire digital world that where here?" asked Impmon strolling up from behind them.

"Stay out of this Impmon unless you value your life." Renemon threatened as she turned her attention to him now.

"Momentai guys. All we need to do is relax and let two lovers finish their fight so that they can have make up sex." Terriormon said as he floated above Impmon. Over the years the small bunny type digimon still hadn't learn about self preservation and when to shut up.

"All Right that's IT!" Renemon launched herself at the white and green bunny and almost succeeded in tackling him when as two rather large metallic arms grabbed her slender form.

Said arm were attacked to Guardromon a large metal champion level digimon. "Renemon, as much as he deserves that, we can't kill him. He's our friend and comrade." He said trying to placate Renemon.

"Renemon just let it go, you know that he won't learn anyways and what good would it do if you delete him." Reasoned a brown bunny type digimon with three horns on its head.

"You're right Lopmon." Renemon said as she righted herself. "Yeah, Ahaha!" yelled Calumon as he balanced himself on Guardramon's head.

Cyberdramon and MarineAngemon brought up the rear of the strange group of digimon as they walked in the barren desert wondering around the digital world.

Suddenly above the group of digimon appeared the Sovereign of the Southern Quadrant Zhuqiaomon. Immediately the group tensed and prepared for battle. "What do you want Zhuqiaomon?" demanded Renemon.

"Not what you think, vixen. I come here to ask a favor of sorts." answered Zhuqiaomon.

"What kind of a favor?" asked Renemon.

"Azulongmon asked me to see that this digiegg is taken to the real world, and you lot are probably have a better chance of getting there than any other digimon." Zhuqiaomon responded begrudgingly.

"Why can't you simply open a portal to the digital word?" shot Renemon still not convinced about the Mega's explanation.

"Don't you think I would have done that if it were possible, but first off there is a chance that it could bring back chaos or the egg would be destroyed before it even left the digital plain!" yelled Zhuqiaomon frustrated at being brought down to this level.

Renemon thought it over but before she could respond Guilmon beat her to an answer. "Ok." Slowly the dinosaur digimon reached with his claws to receive the digiegg from the sovereign. The white and purple marked digiegg floated down from Zhuqiaomon to Guilmon he had it in his claws Zhuqiaomon disappeared immediately.

"Well, looks like we have a new member to the team! Its Guilmons and Renemons love child!" yelled Terriormon, famous last words.

"Oh that is IT!!" "AHH!!!! NO, NO, Not the ears!! Please not the ears!!!" the next few minutes are so jammed packed with violence, and graphic scenes that I can't even record them for you. Let's just say what was left of the poor digimon was a black, blue, and green bunny without a horn and a bow on top of its head made by its ears.

* * *

And thats chapter three. Next chapter A new tamer a reunion and a new digimon!!! Ja NE!!!!


	4. A Few Changes to the Group!

Notice how the chapters get longer. Anyways insert disclaimer here. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Takato had left an hour earlier than he had told the others to meet up with as he walked up to the stone steps into Guilmons old hide out his thoughts wondered into a very disturbing conversation he had had with Kenta and then Kazu.

**Flashback**

"Hello? Kenta is that you? It's Takato." Kenta had answered the phone at his home wondering just who would call him on a Saturday.

"Takato, how've you been?" _Why is he calling me? Don't tell me we have a project and I forgot!_

"I found a way back Kenta! We can get them back!" Takato answered excitedly.

"What are you talking about? A way back to where and who are we going to get back? "Kenta asked.

That stopped Takato for a minute, as far as Henry, Jeri, and Rika when they all knew what he was talking about how could Kenta not? "I found a digital portal, Kenta, so that we can get our digimon back." Takato said finally.

_He called me for a practical joke_. Kenta was not happy "You called me for some stupid joke?! Look I get it Takato I like digimon a little too much, but come on. Everyone knows digimon aren't real it's only a show and card game."

"It's not a joke! Kenta don't tell me you forgot about MarineAngemon?! I mean it's only been a year."

"That's it Takato, people at school making fun of me but you to?! Whatever sick joke this is cut it out." And with that Kenta hung up leaving a bewildered Takato.

**End of Flashback**

_He was really mad at me, almost like he had totally forgotten what happened a year ago and to make it even weirder Kazu had the same reaction!_ "What's going on?" Takato asked himself as he reached the top of the stairs._ Well at least I got a hold of the twins and Ryo._

He quickly set down his heavy bag filled with a few changes of cloths, basic essentials, rope, and of course Guilmon bread with peanut butter filling. "I'm coming buddy." Takato said to himself.

"And here I thought you had lost your mind, Gogglehead." Rika said stepping into the room. "Rika, glad you came." Takato said looking up at a fellow tamer as she picked a place to sit on the opposite wall of the room.

"Why wouldn't I come, or where you hoping I would fail to come?" Rika snapped defensively. "No! No, not at all it's just something weird happened when I called Kenta and Kazu." Takato waved his hands and head in a no answer quickly.

"What happened?" Rika asked try to sound uninterested. "I think it would be best to wait till everyone got here." Takato said. The two sat in comfortable silence awaiting the arrival of the remaining tamers.

**

* * *

To Yori and Tamaki**

"Ok so let me get this straight. You are part of a super secret organization called Hypnos." Yori recapped to herself and Yamaki. "Hypnos sole job is to stop 'wild ones' from bio-emerging; which are just wild digimon that actually exist, from coming here to the real world." She said looking at Yamaki carefully while considering her words with him.

"Ok, and that there are a group of kids that call themselves Digimon Tamers, that help out. That also have digimon partners like the show and a digivice like mine but there called D-arcs. And said kids destroy the digimon that appear inside a fog or a digital field by using the cards from the show to help their partners before anyone finds out?" today was not a good day for Yori first her card reader went on the fits and transformed into a totally different thing.

Then her guardian told her to get back into said car with the possessed item and then told her digimon existed here. _It's not like you didn't know it would happen, but this digital world sound so different from the one I've seen. Who am I kidding I have never seen or been to it before I'm just basing it off a TV show that happens to seem similar to home before I died!_

"And that the anomaly that happened a year ago that killed my parents was actually an old computer program called the D-reaper. The tamers, you and the creators of the digital world stopped at the cost of the kids losing their partners almost a year ago. And now they found a way back, they are leaving in like an hour, you and the monster makers are working on a way to get them back in five days time, and you want me to go with them!?" Yori finished utterly shocked at the story that was unfolding before her.

"Pretty much, yes that is what I want you to do. Last time I made the mistake of getting in the way and making things worse but now I know better. You kids are destined to do this and it's no coincidence that they found a portal on the same day you got a D-Arc." Yamaki replied as they pulled up to a park in Shinjuku. "Where here." Yamaki said.

He then proceeded to get out of the car, opened the trunk and pulled out a black messenger bag and then opened the back door. "Come on, you're going to some gear before you leave." He then began to pack some of the cloths that they had bought earlier that day.

"Ok, you take care of the cloths. I'll work on packing my cards, if what you said is true the more modify cards the better." Yori replied as she pulled out some new leather caring cases for the cards that had a slot to be put in a leather strap around her leg.

After a few minutes of quick organizing and packing, both Yamaki and Yori were done with their preparations. "Alright you got two pairs of cargo pants one black and one kaki, two black under shirts, two sleeves vest one jean one white, underwear, and um yeah. Apart from clothes basic toiletries, a compact sleeping bag along with blankets, rope, a first aid kit, a compass, and this."

Yamaki handed Yori a black hand held and the messenger bag. "This device will allow us to communicate while you're there so that we can get you guys home and to let us know if there are any problems." Yori stood in front Yamaki and took the bag and hand held.

"So this is it huh. I'm with you one day and then you send me to digital world." Yori joked as she followed Yamaki into the park. "It's not what I had planned, but it would seem so."

They both continued walking in silence to their destination with things running through their minds. _I'm coming Wizardmon!_

**

* * *

In the Digital World**

"So what are you gonna name Jr. here Renamon?" Terriormon asked, as the group made its way towards a town near the end of the desert.

"For your sake Terriormon I'm going to ignore what you just said." Renamon coldly responded. "Let's call him peanut butter!!" yelled Guilmon as he carried the small egg in his claws.

"Peanut butter, oh that is too rich. Ah hahaha." Terriormon rolled around the floor kicking his feet in laughter at the name for what he dubbed Guilmon and Renamon's love child. "Then the next one can be Bread! Ah hahaha!"

"You should stop before she deletes you Terriormon." said Lopmon.

The group continued to walk until it reached a village of Coromon. "Hide! It's another digimon!" yelled an Agumon to group of Coromons." The digimon then turned to the group of digimon. "If you came here to delete these digimon, then you're going to have to get through me first!" he proclaimed.

"Now why would we do that?" Guilmon asked. "You guys have nothing to worry about, Momentai, unless of course you have any food keep that away from dino boy before he gobbles it all up."

"We were hoping if you could offer us shelter for a couple of days, in exchange we could protect it for while were here." Renamon said.

Agumon took a moment to consider it before he spoke again "Alright but you have to promise to not harm any of the Coromon."

"Deal." And with that the group was lead into the village by Agumon as the other Coromons began to come out for their hiding places. "Hi!! Do you want to play hide and go see ha, ha!" exclaimed Calumon as he floated just above the Coromons reach. "Yeah!" they all chorused "How do you play that?"

"Hey I want to play to!" yelled Guilmon which soon led to all of the digimon except for Renamon, and Cyberdramon to play hide and go seek. "You can't find me!" "Hey watch were ya going bunny ears!" "Well maybe if you weren't so close to the ground! And colored like it to!" "That's it come here!"

**

* * *

Real World tamers**

"Ok so it seems like everyone's here." said Takato as the group of tamers crowded into Guilmons old home. Henry had just arrived shortly before with Suzie, Ai and Mako, Rika had been the second one to get there and Ryo had arrived just before Henry.

"What about Jeri, Kazu and Kenta? I thought they were your friends Takato?" protested Ryo. Takato looked at the ground like he was trying to make up his mind about something.

After a few second of silence he looked up with a haunted look. "They said I was crazy and that digimon weren't really. Almost like their memories were totally erased." He finally said.

"How?" they all yelled.

"I don't know they all just seemed so set that I was lying but not about the portal but about the existence of digimon. So by the time I called Jeri I asked what happened last year during D-reaper and she just answered by telling me the cover story."

All the tamers stayed quiet until the sound of footsteps broke them out of their thoughts. They all turned to the entrance to see none other than Yamaki. "Well why am I not surprised?" he said.

"Yamaki, what are you doing here?" Takato asked. "You can't stop us from going! I can tell you that right now!"

Yamaki chuckled at Takato as he stepped to his left revealing a girl about their age with stunning emerald eyes with ebony black hair tied back into pony tail. Wearing black cargo pants, a black under shirt, a jean sleeveless vest, black boots, black fingerless gloves, on her left leg she had two card traveling cases, and one on her belt clipped next to a white and purple D-Arc.

"I just came to add someone else to the group, and to let you know that we're already working on a way to get you guy's home after you find them." Yamaki said.

"Who is she?" asked Henry eyeing the strange carefully while Ryo drooled next to him. "She will go with you to the digital world to find her partner." Yamaki responded. That got all of the tamers attention. "But how, I thought we were it?" Henry asked.

"I just go mine today." Yori said showing them her D-Arc to show the rest of the tamers. "What's the deal? We find a portal and then you show up telling us to take someone else? What kind of game are you playing Yamaki?" asked Rika suspiciously.

"She has a point." Ryo said backing up Rika in here suspicion. Suzie, Ai and Mako stayed back watching the older kids talk to the adult.

"There is no game, this just happened and the best thing to do right now is to have her go with you. The other alternative is for her to go alone which I would prefer not to happen." Yamaki said. The two groups stood there staring at each other try to decide on what to do.

Finally Yori spoke up. "Look if it's too much of problem then I'll go alone. It's not like I'm a child anymore. I know you have your reasons for being suspicious but come on. I got this D-Arc for a reason, and you all have them to which means we should work as a team."

After a few minutes of silence Suzie spoke first. "Hi I'm Princess Suzie, and I'm going to go get Terriormon and Lopmon back so that we can have a tea party with princess pretty pants." she extended he hand to the new girl.

"Hi Suzie, my names Kimiyori but you can call me Yori Suzie-hime." Yori replied as she squat down to be eye level with Suzie. This encouraged the twins to go up to Yori and say hello.

"Hi I'm Ai, and this is Mako." Ai said. "Hello, I'm Yori, pleased to meet you two." Yori said shaking hands with the two.

Henry nodded at Yori from where he was leaning against the wall "Wong Henry, Suzie is my younger sister." Yori nodded in recognition at Henry. "Takamura Kimiyori, please call me Yori."

Takato walked over to Yori and extended his hand in a warm greeting. "Hi I'm Matsuki Takato, and this here is the Nonaka Rika' he said pointing behind him to the left 'and this here is Akiyama Ryo." He said pointing to the right this time. "Glad to meet you all my names Takamura Kimiyori, but please call me Yori."

Yori in turn shook Ryo's hand then attempted to do the same with Rika only to have her turn her head away from her.

"Ok then let's go." said Takato, trying not to waste any more time and change the subject before a fight would break out. Everyone nodded in agreement then headed to the digital portal and toward the digital world.

In a bright flash of light the group ended up in floating in the data field like the first time. "Where are we Henry?" asked Suzie worried, "Where's Lopmon and Terriormon?"

"It's going to be ok Suzie." Henry said trying to calm down his little sister before she got the other young tames worried to. "Look at me I'm Superman!" Mako replied striking a Superman pose pretending to fly. Ai began to giggly at her brothers antics unaware of Suzie's worries much to Henry's relief.

"Ok, so since we're not in immediate danger then how do we get out of this?" asked Yori to no one in particular.

"I dunno. How did we get out of here the last time?" asked an irritated Rika. "Beets me, I don't remember ever going through this when I came." Ryo responded as he tried to recollect how he got to the digital world the first time.

Takato was the next one to reply "I think Jeri had said down is that way." He said as he pointed to his left "Oh…no"

"Nice going Gogglehead!" suddenly the group felt themselves fall from the sky in the direction that Takato had pointed.

"Ah!!!" the group yelled as the saw the ground become closer very quickly and braced themselves for impact. "Ugh, this is getting old." Takato said as he slowly crawled out of the crater they had created.

"For the record I blame you Gogglehead." "Oh come off it princes you know you liked it." Ryo smirked as he climbed off on of Rika.

Henry got up and then helped Suzie get up. "Are you ok Suzie?" he asked checking her over. "I'm fine Henry."

"Oh god my head, I haven't felt this bad since I woke up from that dame coma." mumbled Yori as she rolled off to her left so that she was looking at the sky. "Ai, I liked it better up there." Mako said as he pointed to the up to the sky.

"I know Mako but we need to get going so that we can find Impmon." Ai said as she helped Mako get up. "I need to avoid that again at all cost." Yori said as she hugged her stomach in pain as she sat up on the ground. _Oh man, you would think that wound would have healed by now. Well at least it's not bleeding._

Takato notices Yori's strange behavior and decided to see what was wrong. "Hey Yori are you ok?" he asked concerned. "Typical, just more dead weight we need to carry around." Rika said under her breath just loud enough for Yori to hear.

"I'm fine I guess some old wounds still aren't quite healed completely. Just give me a second to collect my thoughts and I'll be good to go." Yori said biting down the pain as she got up to her feet and climbed painstakingly out of the crater.

"Are you sure, we can give you some more time if you need it." Takato tried to give Yori some time to get better, _I know we miss our digimon but we don't need to kill ourselves in the process_.

Without responding Yori checked her D-Arc that pointed east and then began to walk in that direction. After a few feet she looked back to the group. "What are you waiting for an invitation? Or are you D-Arcs pointing in a different direction."

The others quickly checked their D-Arcs that also pointed to the east they quickly forgot about Yori's mysterious condition and headed on ward in their search for their partners.

**Later that night**

The group had spent the whole day wondering around the desert region of the digital world in search of their partners. Once night had come the group found a small cave to spend the night in. Ai, Mako and Suzie were the first to fall asleep of the group not even bothering to say good night, collapsing onto the ground, the second the older kids said it was safe.

"Looks like their completely wiped out form all the walking." Henry chuckled as he tucked in Suzie properly. Yori was next to Henry doing the same for Ai and Mako using some of her own sleeping gear.

"There still not used to so much walking, eventually they'll get the hang of it. If anything else finding their partners will keep them going." Yori said as the finished tucking in the two siblings.

"I guess so. What are you gonna used to sleep Yori?" Henry said as he noticed that she had used her own sleeping bag, pillows and blanket to tuck Ai and Mako in.

"I can sleep on the floor I do it all the time, besides I have first watch tonight." Yori replied. She slowly got up from here position on the floor while trying to hid her obvious stomach pain.

"Did you eat something bad? Ever since that fall you keep trying to hide your stomach pain." Henry pointed out.

"Don't worry, it it's just an old wound due to my stupidity. It's nothing really I'm fine." Yori said as she began to walk outside to the small fire Takato and Rika started out side.

Yori passed Takato as she walked outside "Don't forget to wake me up for the second watch ok." Takato reminded her as he climbed inside his sleeping bag. Yori smiled at the self proclaimed leader of the group. "I won't."

Yori sat on a rock near the fire looking out into the dark desert as she kept watch. _Wizardmon, I'm coming and then we'll be together again. I don't know what kind of trouble we'll get ourselves into but at least together we can do it. Just like saving that girl form bats._

"Hey Yori what are you still doing up?" Yori turned around to see Henry behind her with a worried look.

"Watching for trouble, like I'm supposed to why? Isn't Takato supposed to have second watch? I was going to wake him up in a little bite." Yori said looking back at Henry.

"A little too late for that it's almost six which means it's my turn, did you really stay up all night and not notice?" Henry asked. He walked around the rock and sat next to Yori on her left.

"I guess I'm just so used to not sleeping that I didn't notice the time." Yori said trying to avoid the real reason she didn't wake Takato up.

"Well I'm here now, why don't you get some rest?" Henry suggested. Yori shook her head from side to side. "No, I can't." Yori told the brainiac of the group.

Henry blinked in surprise at Yori. "What I mean, I don't remember anything before my parents deaths. So my dreams are not always very pleasant." Yori explained.

"I'm sorry, how did they?" Henry asked hopping to give Yori some comfort since she was dead set on not sleeping.

"They died almost a year ago." _That would be around the time of the D-Reaper attack!_ "I don't remember much, just a lot of running, screaming and this red blob. Which I dream about constantly" Yori continued.

"When I woke up about three months ago form a coma, the doctors told me that I had got off scotch free. Physically they were dead on but the D-reaper did more than kill my parents it erased my memories of them." Yori said looking up into the sky and taking a deep breath.

_This can't be true. I though nobody was killed from that attack. _Henry was pulled out of his thoughts by Yori's voice again. "I guess it's not so bad. I can't miss what I don't remember and for the most part it's true. What bugs me is what I do remember and how different it is form the world that I woke up in."

"I'm really sorry. I thought that nobody was killed by the D-reaper. We should have tried harder and then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Yori I'm sorry." Henry said as he looked down at the floor.

"Don't be, if it weren't for you and the others, then more people would have died. Just look at this way my parents were the beginning of what would have been the whole world but they weren't. I don't blame anybody, if that's what you think." Yori said smiling at Henry.

The two sat in comfortable silence until the lights were turned on in the digital world signaling that it was now day time. After another hour Yori got off the rock, dusted herself off and turned to Henry. "Time to wake the others up, we need to keep going."

Before Henry could disagree, Yori walked inside headed towards Ai and Makos sleeping forms near Suzie and kneeled in between them. "Ai, wake up. It's time to get moving so that we can find Impmon and the others soon." Ai woke up and looked at Yori.

She noticed then that she and her brother were in a sleeping bag with blankets that didn't belong to them. "Oh, thank you. Yori, who tucked me in last night?" Yori smiled at Ai. "I did, now wake Mako up while I wake up Suzie and the others."

Ai then proceeded to wake up her brother and Yori worked on waking up Suzie. Henry walked in and noticed that Yori had taken care of the younglings so he took care of waking up Takato, Ryo and Rika.

Twenty minutes later the group of humans headed out east again through the desert. By night fall the group had reached small abandoned town or so it seemed. "Ok this looks like a good place to stop." Takato said as he sat down against a small hut.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Yori said not convinced of the abandoned town. "It seems like someone was here recently and from the compass on this thing it seems like the digimon are close by. I think it's better if we just find them now in case this place isn't as deserted as it seems." Yori suggested to the others, which pissed off Rika.

"Look, ever since you got here all you've been doing is taking leader ship of this group. Well let me tell you that we already have a leader, just because Yamaki brought you here doesn't make you the boss." Rika snapped at Yori.

A small tick mark appeared on Yori's face as she attempted to keep her cool. "I get it Takato is the leader Rika, I know very well that you don't like me either. That doesn't mean that if I disagree I'm gonna keep my trap shut. I am offering a different option that's all I've done and you guys never disagree so you just did it."

Yori took deep calming breaths trying not to get too mad before she made a sudden movement that she would really regret. "Look I'm going to find my partner and if I find yours I'll let them know, you can do whatever you want." Yori walked away leaving the group bewildered at what just occurred.

"So what do we do now Henry?" Suzie asked. "I guess stay here. Suzie go with Ai and Mako while I talk to Takato and the others."

The four older tamers stood in a circle try to decide on what to do. "The nerve she has to boss us around." Rika fumed as the boys tried to stay as far away as possible from here while not being to obvious about it.

"Well think it would be best to stay here I mean we don't know how close of far way they are." Takato reasoned.

"Plus Suzie, Ai and Mako are exhausted." Henry added. "I have to agree with Yori guys, I mean what if this place really isn't abandoned. The sooner we have the partners the safer we can be out here."

"Typical Ryo trying to be the hero and be the best at everything." Rika shot back at Ryo.

"Hey cool it Rika, you know how other digimon are. And if we get caught by a rookie or sovereign forbid anything higher we are screwed." The Digimon Queen and King continued to argue with eachother while the remaining tamers watched in fear at the argument.

The arguing pair was interrupted as they heard a voice yell Charge and a herd of Coromon tackled them and then proceeded to bounce on them.

Suddenly the group heard two familiar voices standing up Henry was tackled again by a white and green blur. "Ah!" Takato was just about to get up when he was suddenly pined to the ground by a red blur that began to tickle him.

"Ok boys cut it out." A voice said followed by the retreat of the offending digimon. "Oky, Doky." _Wait that voice, Guilmon!_ "Guilmon! Yelled Takato." He then proceeded to hug the dinosaur. "Takatomon! Did you bring any peanut butter?"

The whole group was reunited with their partners, which then lead to introducing Yori to the digimon who had returned with them from the other side of the town. "So then you are the partner of Peanut Butter?" asked Guilmon

"Peanut Butter?" asked Yori confused. Renamon then proceeded to explain the story of the egg and then Pafumon that hatched two days ago. "Henry so if Renamon and Guilmon had a love child, were are Rika and Takato's baby?" Terriormon said.

"What did you just say?!" Rika exclaimed as she tried to kill the bunny that ran for his dear life.

Just then a small ball of fur and pointed ears pounced on Yori surprising the girl. "Ah!" she yelled. "You're here, you're here! Finally, ha, ha."

Reunited with their digimon partners at last the tamers settled for the night happier then they had been in the past year. After two days Yori fell asleep peacefully with Pafumon snuggled in her chest for comfort. Leaving Takato to take first watch with Guilmon who had discovered and devoured the peanut butter filled Guilmon bread and a shirt on accident.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I took out the other tamers for a reason, one i don't really like Kenta and Kazu but its also for a reason. I will explain what happened to their digimon next time. Jeri I took her out for plot purposes, and will return at some point or not depends how i feel about it at the time. Please review i would apreciate it. Other than that i think thats it so Ja Ne!!!!!


	5. The Fighter, the Forgetful, the Coward

**AUTHOR NOTE'**

Sorry for the wait, i had some trouble deciding the villains for this story. So problem solved and this is what i have decided on, hope you like it! Oh i don't own digimon.

* * *

**STORY**

The next morning came a little too quickly for Yori as she covered her eyes from the sun using her arm. _I am not staying awake for three days straight again! Stupid sun_ Yori rolled onto her side when she felt something fall off her chest. "Ow!"

"What the hell…" Yori looked in the direction were the noise came from to find a small brown ball of fur with little legs, huge eyes, a tail with two purple strips, and really long thin ears. "Pafumon?" Yori asked confused, _this isn't the digimon I got yesterday._

"Not anymore silly, I digivolve into Kyaromon!" the little brown ball said as it jumped back onto Yori's body. Kyaromon started to jump on Yori. "Come on wake up sleepy head!"

"Ugh, you can't be my partner, nothing linked to me can be this energetic at this hour." mumbled Yori at the small in-training digimon.

"Come on silly, wake up." Kyaromon continued to jump on his tamer. "Alright I'm up I'm up." Yori said, begrudgingly getting out of the comfort of her sleeping bag. Yori sat there looking at the other tamers sleeping with their partners.

The twins Ai and Mako we both hugging Impmons sleeping form between them, each with a smile on their face, Takato was sprawled out on the floor sleeping bag open with Guilmons head on his stomach curled next to him, Henry and Suzie could have passed for each other at the moment holding the two bunny type digimon like stuff animals across their chest. _Where is Ryo? _Double checking to make sure she had not made a mistake Yori found that Ryo was no were to in sight or his sleeping bag. _Odd._

"Well, there's no use in trying to go back to sleep." Yori said quietly getting up with Kyaromon hot on her tail, no pun intended. "Come we need to make a phone call." Yori said to Kyaromon once they were far enough away from the group. Yori reached into one of her many pant pockets and pulled out the small hand held that Yamaki gave here three days ago.

"Now let's see how this works." Yori said as she looked at the black hand held in her hand pushing the buttons trying to discover its secrets. After a few minutes she stumbled upon what looked like an instruction manual for some of the more complicated functions. "Ok so press the green send button, type in the number, enter area code, clearance code, Jesus this is impossible! Ah, here it is!" A few more clicks later and a dial tone was heard.

"Yori!" Yamakis voice exclaimed on the other side of the phone. "Are you ok, what's going?" he said anxiously over the device at Yori.

"We're fine, everything is fine. Yamaki what's a matter you seem worried almost stressed, what happened?" Yori said suspecting a problem.

"Yori, how long have you guys been in the digital world?" Yamaki asked.

"Two, maybe three days, why Yamaki please tell me, what's going on?"

"Yori, you guys have only been gone for 20 minutes, as to what going on, we can't really explain it as a matter of fact it shouldn't even be possible."

"What, what is it Yamaki just spill it!" Yori was getting worried. _What's going on?! We've been here for at least two days how can only 20 minutes pass back home?_

"Listen to me, you all need to get back here as soon as possible, we will try our best to send you all help it should be ready in about an hour. I don't know if we'll be able to contact you again so please stay safe and get back soon and one mo………" with that the line went dead before Yamaki could finish.

Yori stood still in shock _the d-reaper_… in the desert unable to bring herself to move hoping it was all a dream. After what seemed like an eternity Yori was brought back to reality by her partner Kyaromon. "Yori is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

Smiling reassuringly at the small puff ball with legs Yori bent down to pick him up. "I don't know yet, but for now we keep this between us. If I'm right it will be at least a week here before the ark gets here ok." Yori instructed the small in training digimon.

"Ok, my lips are sealed." he replied getting a small laugh from his tamer. "Now let's find some water in this place."

Slowly the world came into focus for Henry Wong as he opened his eyes to see the back of his partners head Terriormon. Realizing the position that he his Henry quickly lets go of Terriormon and stands up. _If he ever saw the way I was holding him he would never let it go._ He thought.

Once he gathered his bag and had awoken the bunny dog he looked around to find that Rika was already waking up, Ai Mako and Impmon were still asleep along with Takato and Guilmon. Then his eyes fell upon his sister, _Oh god, she's rubbing off on me_, who at the moment was sleeping on her side with Lopmon hugged over her chest just like he had Terriormon earlier.

"Henry, if you ever hold me like that I will never let you live it down. You know that right." Terriormon said as he landed on top of his tamers head referring to Suzie and Lopmon.

"I know, and I also know that Suzie is still capable of doing if I give her free reign over you right Ms. Pwinces Pwety Pants." Henry said.

"You would do that to your own partner?! Henry, you wound my heart." Smiling he replied "All's fair in love and war." Henry continued looking around and found that Ryo and his partner were missing, as well as Yori and her partner.

"Hey Rika I'm going to go look for Yori and Ryo, can you wake up everyone else." Henry said turning to the red headed tamer.

"I don't see why we have to go looking for them their disappearance is an improvement already." Rika snapped. "What has got you in such a mood didn't get enough beauty sleep?"

"Terriormon be nice. Look Rika calm down I just don't want to lose anybody ok." Henry said. _Terriormon is right what got her in a bad mood? She hasn't acted like this since before the D-reaper and even then I don't remember her being so rude._

"Yeah whatever, I'll take care goggle head and the kids. Just hurry back." Rika snapped. Without much left to say Henry set out to find the remaining tamers.

As Henry walked out he was knocked over by a black and white blur to the ground. "Shh, be quite." The blur said that had tackled him which sounded a lot like Yori. "Hey what's….." Terriormon was muffled by a white ferret type digimon before he could finish.

After a few minutes Yori finally released Henry and stood up helping Henry do the same. "What was that all about? Who is that?" Henry said pointing to the small ferret looking digimon.

"It's kind of a long story, as to who this is well it's Pafumon or at least was now he's Kudamon." Yori said scratching the back of her head in embracement.

"Oh did he digivolve too rookie." Henry said inspecting the new digimon. Kudamon was about the size of a regular sized ferret with pure white coat except that it had strange purple markings on its back, golden eyes like Guilmons, long pointy ears with black tips, a golden earring on its left ear, and a purple collar with a strange gold symbol on it.

"Huh, well do you have any idea where Ryo went off to?" Henry said. "Get UP GOGGLE HEAD!!!" "GAH! Somebody help me!" Yori and Henry turned around quickly at the sound of Rika yelling at Takato and cries of fear that were accompanied by tears.

"You are so useless! How did I get stuck with you guys I will never know!" Rika ranted as the four of them reentered into the cave. "Leave me alone!"

"Rika what has gotten into you?" Renamon asked as she restrained her partner from hurting Takato. "Renamon, let go of me! What are you doing! Let go you stupid piece of data!" shocked by her tamers words the fox digimon lost her grip allowing Rika to break free.

"That's it I am so out of here, Renamon lets go." Rika said coldly as she began to walk out of the cave only to be stopped by Yori grabbing her arm.

"What did you call Renamon?" Yori questioned just as coldly as Rika had spoken earlier.

"Does it matter, their nothing but data. So what does it matter if I caller it that." Rika said returning the death glare Yori was giving her.

"Rika what is a matter with you? I can understand your animosity with me, but your digimon to? You know that they are more than just data, and then the way you treat everyone else." Yori scolded Rika.

"Please let's stop fighting, this isn't going to help." Henry intervened. "Henry's right as much as I would love to see a cat fight." "Terriormon." Whined Henry at his digimons antics. Spotting Takato curled up into a ball against the fall with a look of sheer terror on his face. _Wonder what's gotten into him?_

"Ai, why is she mad?" asked Mako to his twin sister, "I don't know." Mako looked at Ai skeptically "Well, why wouldn't you, you're both girls."

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean that we all think alike." Suzie said coming up behind the twins and their partner which was quietly watching the older kids bickering with eachother.

"Suzie, we need them to stop before it gets out of hand." Lopmon told her tamer. "Henwy! I'm hungry!" Suzie yelled loudly getting the attention of the rest of the group.

The older kids turned to look at the Suzie and most of them realized that they were hungry to, or at least felt like they should be. "Let's go see what we can find Suzie, Ai Mako you to." Terriormon told the younger tamers as he lead them to the outside.

"Can I leave now?" Rika snapped again. "No, no bodies going any were until we get this all sorted out." Yori said sternly looking at the three tamers daring them to disagree with her.

"Hurry up, it's not like I have all day." "Oh yeah you're right were exactly are you going to go Rika?" "Any were but here with you losers." "Alright guys how about we stop this and work together. So we can go home, were its safe" Takato timidly suggested afraid to get between the two girls actually just about anything could scare him at the moment.

"Takato's right we need to figure out where we are and how to get back home." Henry said. Yori's head snapped at Henry giving him a look that screamed. Have you lost your mind?

"Henry, are you feeling ok?" Yori asked concerned. "Yeah I feel fine why." Yori just shook her head trying to get things straight in her head.

"Ok you three go watch the younger ones, I need to talk to Renamon and Kudamon for a quick moment." Yori instructed the tamers.

"Why?" Rika challenged. "Because you are just a pissy princess, Henry has lost his mind and memory, and Takato keeps trembling in fear of you like a coward who just might soil himself at the any sudden noise or movement. This means, I'm the only one with a calm enough head to figure out how to solve this problem." Yori snapped leaving no room for argument from the group.

Once the group was out of hearing range Yori turned to Renamon "Where the always like this Renamon?" she asked her previous ferocity missing at the moment.

"No, Rika has not acted like that since the first time we became digimon and tamer. As a matter of fact the same kind of thing happened to Guardromon and MarineAngemon a couple of days ago just before you all came." Renamon recalled there strange behavior.

"What happened?" Asked Yori.

"It started about two days before you came, we were all sitting down talking about how we missed our tamers. Then Guardromon asked what a tamer was, as first we took it as a joke. Then he started t act more violently towards the rest of us. Eventually the morning that you guys arrived they disappeared."

"MarineAngemon acted the same way but since the two tried to delete us and not being able to digivolve, and with the digimon egg. We just weren't able to track them down or stop them." Renamon concluded.

"Well let's see, memory loss, and increased aggression. Well whatever it is it seems to have affected Rika and Henry to and I'm pretty sure Takato to. I just met him but that is not the same goggle head from the park before we came. This is bad, this is really bad." Yori said.

"Don't worry, you can fix it!" Kudamon said climbing onto his tamers shoulder. "Thanks, at least someone thinks so."

"I guess the best thing right now is to watch them and see what happens, and what about Ryo were did he go?" Yori asked remembering that they were one tamer short.

"Speaking of missing tamers, where are Kazu and Kenta?" Renamon asked. "Who?" "Never mind, let me talk to Henry and Takato for a moment, as for Ryo he left this morning chasing Cyberdramon who sensed a strong digimon near bye going into a primal fighting mode." Renamon disappeared before Yori could say anything else.

Now left alone Kudamon looked at Yori worriedly "You are forgetting things to aren't you Yori." Kudamon asked.

Yori closed her eyes in concentration for a few moments allowing some tears to fall onto her face. "I am, and its scaring me Kudamon. I feel like there is more to me then this, like this isn't my body but I can't remember. I just don't think I have what it take to lead them, I'm just a kid myself." Yori said just above a whisper.

"It's ok, once this whole thing gets squared away we'll figure it out, I still remember so all else fails I'll tell you ok. All you need is a little courage." Kudamon said. Nodding her head Yori whipped away her tears just in time for the others to come back.

"Henry what do you mean? We're in the digital world and this is my partner Lopmon, don't you remember?" Suzie asked worriedly at her older brother.

"Yeah Henry did the computer screen finally eat your brain." "Takato, why are you shaking?" "It….its…nothing."

The grouped walked back into the cave with Rika leading the group, followed by a petrified Takato inching away from Guilmon, an arguing pair of siblings with almost identical digimon, and the twins followed by Impmon.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a little problem here, guys." Yori informed the group as they got comfortable in the cave. "Yeah well spill it, I don't have all day."

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts Yori looked at the group assembled in front of her. _How the hell am I supposed to lead them, I hardly know them. Heck I hardly know who I am!_ "It will be ok, I'm here." Kudamon whispered into her ear.

"Ryo took off this morning chasing Cyberdramon, so that means we're one short. For starters," Yori began only to be interrupted by Rika "Who cares we're better off without him."

"Then you three are a mess, Henry is losing his mind, Takato I swear could piss his pants if a plant popped out of the ground, and you Rika are the most aggressive thing on this side of the globe." Yori summarized.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Henry. "I mean that you are forgetting things that you should know like where we are, my name and god knows what else." Yori said.

The cave was in complete silence after Yori's revelation allowing here to think of some sort of a plan. "We can go the place we went last time with the big bird and dragon digimon maybe they can help." Suzie suggested worried for her brother.

"Suzie that's a brilliant idea!" Lopmon exclaimed. "Zhuqiaomon would know what to do!" Yori looked at the pair considering their proposal for a moment.

"Lopmon, do you know how to get there?" she asked. "Of course I can." Lopmon said with pride.

"Ok then it seems like that's the thing to do, even though I don't know who he is. He seems to be the one to ask." Yori said. "Let's pack up and move out!"

"We're off to the Sovereign, the same one that tried to kill us all, because, because, wait why are we going to the same digimon that tried to kill us?!" "Terriormon!" "What? I thought it had a nice right to it, Momentai Henry!"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

I realized this after i decided on Kudamon that he was used in Dats, i hate the way he looks there so if you want to see what he looks like reffer to the Bandai picture of him. in size porportions he's a little bigger than the one in days and his tail is way longer ending in a normal fur tail. Anyways next chapter will be up on monday! for sure so please reviwe and tell me what you think! JA NE!!


	6. Aw nuts!

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Here is the next chapter i promised a day early since i'm like two chapters ahead of my self so here ya go!

* * *

Three days later---

"55 bottles of data on the wall, 55 bottles of DATA!! Take one down pass it around, 54 bottles of data on the wall! Come on, you too Kudamon!" Terriormon and Guilmon sang as the group trudged along the digital world.

"You are all makin' sick t' my stomach wit' all dis yappin!" Impmon yelled exasperated as he tried to pull of his own ears. His tamers giggling at his antics.

"53 bottles of data on the wall!" "Not you to Kudamon!" yelled Yori. "Isn't two of them enough?!" Kudamon had taken to laying across his tamers shoulders and around her neck allowing him to see the horizon and talk to her easily.

"Well its seemed like fun." He argued. "Fun for who is still up to debate." Grumbled the girl.

"This is getting annoying, when are we gonna get there!" Rika shouted. "The…..the sooner the better right?" Takato said.

"I'm tiered! Let's take a break!" "No we have to keep moving Guilmon." Yori said. "Tell you what walk a little more and then we'll take a break." _Hopefully that will buy me some time to think._ Yori thought.

"Renamon, could you tell me a little bit more about the digital world and about the rest of the tamers?" Yori asked Renamon bashful at what she was doing feeling as if she was intruding.

"Not at all…"

An hour quickly passed as Renamon told Yori and the others accounts about their adventures and the digital world, recalling the battle with the Devas, Calumons rescue mission and the D-reaper.

"Wow, sounds like you guys went through the ringer with that last one, Renamon." Yori admired the fox digimon. "Almost hard to believe it's the same people walking behind me right now." Yori said wistfully.

"Wow, are you sure we did all of that, I mean its sound pretty scary. You have to be making it up cuz I know that I'm not that brave no way!" Takato said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, besides I don't remember any of it." Henry argued.

"How about we stop here for the night ok? There are a couple of rock over there that could offer cover from the winds or other digimon. We will continue again tomorrow." Yori ordered, waiting for any complaints or suggestions when none arouse Yori continued with her instructions.

"Takato take Guilmon with you and find some water if you can, _not there will be any it's a desert_." Takatos face went white in fear "You want me to go….loo…looking for water..wi…with..that…monster, alone!" exclaimed Takato the cowardly tamer. "Takato why are you scared of me? Did I do something wrong?" Guilmon asked on the verge of tears.

"No! nothing lets go." Takato said trying not to upset the digimon in any way shape of form. "Oky Doky!" Guilmon exclaimed together the two took off. "Rika, you and Renamon look for fire wood, and for safe measure take Henry."

Without a word the last two older tamers left leaving Yori and the little ones alone. "Ok you five come with me, it's high time we made you all decks." Leading the three humans and two digimon to the small clearing within the rock formation.

"Why do we need to do that now? Henry and his friends always do the fighting, besides Lopmon always protected me?" Suzie asked confused at Yori's order.

"Listen, Henry and the others, there not feeling well, _man how do you tell a little girl he brother lost his mind!_" Yori said attempting to explain the situation.

"You mean how he can't remember things?" Suzie asked her voice trembling with emotions.

"Listen don't cry guys, it will be ok. Remember we're the good guys which means we always win." Yori tried reassuring the younger tamers.

"Oh Suzie don't cry." Lopmon said trying to comfort her tamers. "Don't sweat it we'll protect you guys, besides I can do it all by myself! Right Ai, Mako. No need to worry!" Impmon chirped in.

"Their right, besides you are all big kids and more importantly Digimon Tamers. That means that you have to be brave." Yori said.

"Brave? But I'm scared." Mako said on the verge of tears. Not knowing what to do Yori hugged the little boy warmly. "Being brave doesn't mean that you aren't afraid, it means that you are afraid of doing things but that it doesn't stop you from doing it."

"Mako, we'll get home soon ok but Yori is right. We need to help Impmon fight to save the others right?" Ai asked looking at Yori with fear filled eyes. Letting go of Mako Yori looked at the three tamers with determination burning in her eyes.

"That's right now who's up for building a deck to help their partners?" The three young tamers nodded their minds set on defending their friends. "Now it's our turn to be the heroes Ai Mako, lets to this!" Suzie said with fire in her eyes all previous doubt gone.

After a good half hour Rika, Henry and their digimon returned carrying some wood for a fire. Rika looking very unhappy. "I don't get why we're even here?" Rika complained under her breath.

"How did it go?" Yori said noticing their return. "We found wood and didn't have any problems." Henry reported.

"Suzie how are you holding up from the walk?" he asked concerned for his little sister. "I'm not tiered if that what you mean! I'm a big girl now Henry."

"Really? Compared to what Lopmons size or Kudamons?" "Terriormon, what have I told you about that." "Momentai, Henry I was only joking."

"Where's the goggle head coward gone to now?" Rika said sitting down on the opposite side of the clearing. As if on cue a really high pitched scream resonated in the air. "Help!" followed by an unmistakable voice yelling "Pyro Sphere!"

"Oh no! Henry, stay here with the kids," Yori said grabbing her deck from the floor turning to the kids she whispered "Remember what we talked about, keep them safe." Taking off in the direction of the cry Yori ran as fast as she could go with Kudamon clinging on for dear life on her shoulders.

"Takato! Takato were are you!"Yori yelled frantically. "Takatomon! I need help! Takatomon what's a matter!" Following the digimons voice Yori found the pair cornered against a cliff by a digimon. "Stay away!"

"Kudamon are you ready?" Yori asked her partner. Jumping off her shoulders and onto the ground in a ready position he replied. "Ready when you are."

Nodding in confirmation to Kudamon Yori pulled out her D-Arc, pointing it at the digimon "Hope this works." After a few short seconds the large round holo screen appeared showing the information on the digimon.

"Ogremon, champion level digimon, Virus type attacks are Overload Fists, Bone Club and Strong Maul. Looks like we got our work cut out for us Kudamon." Yori read of the screen looking at the picture of the green ugly looking digimon in front of them.

"We need to get him away from Takato!" Yori said. "On it!" Without wasting another second Kudamon charged the champion digimon jumping up into the air he curled up into a fast spinning ball headed for Ogremon. **Twirling Tackle**

The attack hit Ogremon point blank on the chest causing the digimon to stumble back stopping its advancement toward Takato and Guilmon.

"Keep it up Kudamon don't let him recover!" Yori instructed him from the sidelines. Watching the battle she analyzed what she already knew._ Kudamons a rookie level digimon and Ogremons a champion, think Yori think what do you know about Ogremons? Ok, their slow barbaric and stupid. As long as we keep attacking and don't give it time to counter attack is should be ok…..I hope_.

**Twirling Tackle!** Another hit was delivered successfully by Kudamon. Just as he was about to attack again Ogremon swung his club aimlessly hitting Kudamon knocking him over to the left in front of Yori.

"Dame, Kudamon are you ok?" Yori asked the hurt digimon. "I'm fine, where's Takato?" he asked. "He left for the camp just a little while ago with Guilmon trailing after him just in case. Can you fight?"

"Of course I can!" getting up slowly Kudamon rose to his feet ready to attack again. "Alright, let's do this. **Digimodify! Super Energy Charge! Activate!" **instantly Kudamon felt charged with energy and was ready to go.

"Alright let's take him down once and for all Kudamon!" Yori said determination in her eyes as well as Kudamons. Taking off again Kudamon resumed his attack. **Twirling Tackle!** Seeing the attack this time Ogremon countered swinging his club towards the small rookie. **Bone Club!**

"Kudamon!" hitting its target Kudamon was sent to the ground again. "Time to change strategies, Kudamon get ready for a speed boots! **Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activate!** Go for his legs Kudamon!" Yori commanded.

With the new speed boost Kudamon took off headed for Ogremons legs sticking close to the ground, once he got close enough he rolled into a ball again using the ground to speed up the rotation **Twirling Tackle!** He called hitting Ogremons legs causing the champion digimon to lose its balance.

"Good job Kudamon!" with a earth shaking thud Ogremon hit the ground hard, not giving up on the attack Kudamon prepared for another attack. Before it could hit Ogremon swung his club again almost hitting Yori in its crazed attack.

"Ah!" Yori yelped in surprise falling backwards from the shock wave. "Yori!" Kudamon stopped his attack and headed to his tamer. "I'm ok, just finish it off!!" Reluctantly Kudamon changed his direction to attack the Ogremon that had now righted its self and did not looked pleased at all.

**Strong Maul! Twirling Tackle!!** Both combatants charged at eachother with their respective attacks meeting briefly before Ogremons attack overwhelmed the smaller digimons attack. The champion digimon relentlessly delivered a brutal melee of attacks "Kudamon!"

The digimon rolled onto the floor away from Yori, seeing that the digimon was out of the fight Ogremon turned to face his next opponent, Yori.

"Oh no." Yori said realizing that she was the next target. "Kudamon. The others!" Yori remembered the group of strangers that were depending on her, Takato, Suzie, Ai and Mako. Gathering her courage she stood up facing the digimon with determination in her eyes.

"Come and get some ugly." Yori challenged. Ogremon charged the human nuisance pulling back his club preparing to strike. Yori stood her ground watching the digimons movements, once he was close enough Yori charged him dogging his club by diverting to the left she pulled her fist back and struck the champion hard in its torso.

Basking in her victory she failed to notice her opponents arm grab her and throw her to his left next to her digimon partner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kudamon said looking at his beat up partner. "I couldn't let you have all the fun, besides we have a group of people depending on us. We can't fail now!" Yori said struggling to sit up.

"Wanna give it one more shot?" Yori said looking at Kudamon holding onto her d-arc. Kudamons symbol on his collar shone brightly engulfing both tamer and digimon. "Let's finish him off!" **Digimodify! Digivolution Activate! Kudamon digivolve to……..Reppamon!"**

In place of the small ferret sized digimon now stood a horse sized digimon with light brown colored coat, black paws and a yin yang symbol on its left hind leg, its tail was shaped like a lightning bolt, blue in color and razor sharp. Around its neck it had an orange and white rope that trailed off the sides behind a light blue mane of hair originating from a foxed shamed mask with lightning bolts in its side and three slash marks in the middle.

"Wow, did you just go through puberty cuz that is one hell of a growth spurt! Let's see Reppamon, Champion level Vaccine Holy beast type, special attacks are Razor Wind, Lion Claw and Rolling Tackle! Go get him Reppamon!"

"You got it! Time to end this, Ogremon your time is up! **Razor Winds!"** A large gust of wind picked up as Reppamon jumped into the air above his opponent whipping his tail around quickly sending multiple energy attack with in the wind.

The effect was immediate as Ogremons cloths and body began to show cut wounds until he dissipated into data to be absorbed by Reppamon. With the danger gone he landed next to Yori checking for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Wow you look amazing!" Yori exclaimed looking at Reppamon. "Thank you Yori, but maybe we should head back to the others?" Reppamon said.

"Yeah we should."

**

* * *

**

**REAL WORLD HYPNOS HEADQUARTERS**

"What have you got for me Janyu?" Yamaki said stepping into the large room were the monster makers were working.

"Nothing new so far, the D-reaper hasn't expanded or anything let alone bio-emerged. It seems to be attacking the kids."

"What? How is that possible?" Yamakis said shocked. It had been twenty minutes since he was able to break through to the tamers using the hand held device that he had given Yori for safe measure.

"Well it seems that the programming changed yet again, we don't know how but it seems to be attacking the digital part of the kids that biomerged with their digimon. What the effects are at the moment we can't figure it out." Janyu said worry evident in his voice.

"I got it!" both of the men turned around to see Shibumi looking at the screen in victory which quickly lead to the other adults to crowed the man.

"What is it Shibumi?" asked Janyu anxiously.

"Our saving grace, it appears that the red card that I made back during the attack is what seems to be the root of the problem. When we changed their frequency to be able to fight inside the d-reaper it synched with it. When their returned to the digital world it activated the data causing it to delete them." Shibumi explained.

"Deleting them?!" "well not in the way we would think, it seems to only be deleting thing that it calculated to be a threat, for example Takatos courage. Since there all data in the digital world their personalities and memories are stored like computer programs."

The room was silent in shock taking all of the information thinking of the implications of what Shibumi was getting to. "So its deleting their memories and personalities? How do we stop it?!" Janyu exclaimed.

"Simply we reverse the effects of the red card and presto everything should get back to normal!" Shibumi said turning back to the computer screen in front of him. Yamaki stood their thinking about what Shibumi was saying. "What about what has already been deleted?"

Shibumi stopped typing for a moment, "It stays deleted, but that shouldn't be a problem they have only been there for half an hour. Even if it was supper fast it shouldn't be too much damage."

"What do you mean too much damage these are children were speaking about!" Janyu exploded. _Henry, Suzie._

"There's nothing we can do for now what we need to do is stop it first." Everyone agree and set to work leaving Yamaki to stand there alone in worry about the kids deciding to leave out the time difference that had appeared to have develop between worlds. _I need to get a hold of Yori again, and fast._

**

* * *

**

**DIGITAL WORLD**

" Its Phelesmon Ultimate level Virus Fallen Angel Type his special attack are Demon Shout, and Black Statue!" yelled Yori as the digimon towered over them near the campsite.

"Reppamon ready?" asked Yori as she turned to her partner. The pair had just gotten back to camp finding that everyone was safe and sound if only a little shaken from the ordeal.

Checking Takato for any injures and Guilmon she was glad to find that they were fine. The group began to fall asleep with Yori taking the watch with Reppamon who had not dedigivolved yet from the fight earlier.

Just as she was about to wake up Henry for the second watch the ground trembled causing Yori to lose her balance and awaken the other tamers.

"Looks like I just found myself a little midnight snack." Said Phelesmon looking at the tamers and digimon that he stumbled upon.

"He's an ultimate! Suzie we have to help!" Lopmon said turning to the small girl. "Right!" **Lopmon digivolve to…..Antylamon!**

"It seems like it's my turn, Ai Mako!" Impmon said, nodding in confirmation the twins held the d-arc towards their partner.** Impmon warp digivolve to…….Beelzemon!**

"Alright lets go guys!" **Rolling Tackle! Double Impact! Bunny Blades! **The three attacks met the target head on. "I think we got him." Said Suzie.

Suddenly a malicious laughter erupted from the dust. "Oh no." "My turn. **Black Statue!**" the attack hit Beelzemon trapping him inside a black solid substance rendering him immobile. "Beelzemon!" Cried Ai and Mako.

Distracted by what happened they failed to notice Phelesmon attack again until it was too late. **Black Statue!** This time the attack hit Antylamon having the same effect leaving only Reppamon standing.

"Suzie wait!" Henry called after his sister as she ran up to the frozen digimon. "Antylamon! Are you ok? Don't worry I'll get you out!"

"Suzie what are you doing this is dangerous!" Henry scolded the youngest of his family. "Henry Lopmon needs me and I have to help!" argued Suzie.

"That doesn't mean that you put your life in danger! You don't have to fight, no one has to there's always another solution." Henry said.

Off to the side Phelesmon and Reppamon continued to battle, **Digimodify! WarGreymons Shield! Activate** out of nowhere appeared a giant orange shield with a symbol of the sun etched on its front protecting the tamers and Reppamon from another one of Phelesmons attacks.

"I don't think I can hold him off much longer Yori1" exclaimed Reppamon standing behind the shield looking exhausted. "I know, just keep it up Reppamon." Yori said with confidence in her voice.

Reaching into her leather caring case she pulled out some card searching for one that could help their situation. "I'm sick of waiting, Renamon time to fight!" Rika ordered.

Left with little choice since only Reppamon was left Renamon jumped over the shield and attacked. **Diamond Storm**! She yelled as she released her attack. Phelesmon had to cover his eyes from the attack giving Reppamon the opening he needed.

**Rolling Tackle! **He yelled hitting Phelesmon head on as he landed on the ground from the rebound he continued his pursuit **Razor Wind!** Renamon seeing a chance to do more damage added her own attack to Reppamons **Diamond Storm!** Phelesmon was stuck in a storm of energy attacks and diamonds but even with the combined attacks it didn't hurt the ultimate level digimon.

"Nothing. Dame it!" breathed Yori. "That tickled my turn! **Demon Shout! ** Both digimon were violently pushed back by the sound waves coming from Phelesmons mouth. "Reppamon!" "Renamon" exclaimed Rika in a brief flash of concern shone through.

"Rika," Renamon struggled to get up after that attack. Reppamon was fairing no better. Franticly looking through her deck Yori stumbled across a blue card almost like the purple one she found back when this all started. "It's worth a shot." She told herself.

**Digimodify! **_**Matrix Digivolution Activate**_**!! Reppamon Matrix Digivolve to…..Chirinmon!** "Wow, didn't expect that to happen." Were Reppamon once stood was now an even more impressive digimon, about the same size as before only a bit bigger with a golden tail, green armor and white wings extending from its front, and a magenta horn on its head.

"Chirinmon, ultimate level vaccine Exalted Beast Digimon, his attacks are Knowledge of the Swift, Wind Cutter Sword, and Wave of Reform!" Takato read off his D-arc hiding behind the rocks away from danger.

"Takatomon, our friends are in trouble we need to help!" Guilmon said behind the frightened boy. "Ah! What have I told you to stay away from me?" asked Takato.

"Takatomon! What's wrong with you?" asked the childish digimon not understanding his tamers sudden fear of him. "You're a digimon, digimon are dangerous and attack people! Why wouldn't I be afraid?" exclaimed Takato.

Stunned by his tamers words Guilmon had a once in a life time epiphany "Takatomon just because you're afraid doesn't mean that you have to quite. We have to help our friend, don't you want to keep them safe?" asked Guilmon.

"As long as I get out ok, who cares!" Takato said eyeing the battle in front of them. "Well if you won't help then I'll go by myself Takatomon." Guilmon said taking off into battle to help the girls. "Guilmon."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hope you enjoyed it and that i didn't embarace my self to much on with the battle scenes. Anyways please review i would greatly appreciate constructive cirtisism please and thanks you! Ja NE!!!


	7. Crazy ass Bitch! Terriormom! Momentai!

**AUTHOR NOTE:** So here's chapter 7! Hope you like it, again please review and i don't won digimon just Yori she is mine.!! Anyways here ya go!

**

* * *

Knowledge of the Swift!** Exclaimed Chirinmon quickly charging towards Phelesmon using the attack to keep his opponent from getting a good look at him. (The attack creates an after image of Chirinmon because he's going so fast) to get closer with one final leap **Wind Cutter Sword** he used his horn to impale Phelesmon in the stomach.

Leaping back for another attack Chirinmon watched carefully to see what Phelesmons next move was. "You think that can stop me? Well think again!" This time instead of attacking him he turned to the girls standing off to the side. "No! Yori!" **Black Statue!** Racing against the attack Chirinmon didn't think of anything else except protecting the powerless girls.

Jumping in the path of the attack Chirinmon was successful in protecting Yori and Rika but was frozen in place like the others. Leaving only Guilmon, and Terriormon left to fight.

"Oh no, I have to help!" Terriormon exclaimed. "Terriormon NO! You could get hurt!" Henry said holding onto his digimon for dear life.

"Henry! You have to let me fight! Our friends need our help haven't you been paying attention?!" Terriormon said as he struggled against his captor.

"You don't have to theirs always another way!" Henry said struggling to keep the bunny put. "This is ridiculous! Henry there is no other way. Unless you want to ask him if he'll let us go and join us for dinner because I don't think that's what he wants."

Releasing Terriormon out of shock Henry considered his partners words, "But, Terriormon." Henry said. "Momentai, you said so yourself sometimes we have to fight to protect the ones we love. Call me crazy but I think that this falls into that kind of a fight."

Taking off into battle Terriormon left without another word heading towards Yori and Rika who were not defenseless with Phelesmon headed towards them with a wicked grin. "Terriormon."

"So who wants to go first?" Asked Phelesmon as he approached the girls. Rika was trembling in fear at the sight of such a strong enemy that nearly deleted Renamon. Yori stood her ground trying to think of a plan to get them out of this mess.

**Pyro Sphere! **Yelled Guilmon from behind his attack hitting the left shoulder of the digimon. Taking the chance to escape Rika ran off towards Renamon who was still on the floor. "How brave." Mumbled Yori under her breath.

**Terrior Tornado!** Yelled Terriormons voice from the right as the attack hit Phelesmon. Now stood Guilmon to Yoris left and Terriormon to her right. "Looks like we're what's left. Talk about scraping the bottom of the barrel." Terriormon said.

"No matter, we'll get through it; he's already weakened so it shouldn't take too much." Yori said comforting the digimon.

"Yeah and I actually like wearing a dress." Terriormon said. "What's a dress?" shaking her head at the antics of the digimon she allowed small smile to grace her face. "Combine your attack, Pyro Sphere with Terrior Tornado." "Right!"

**Pyro Sphere! Terror Tornado! **Both attack met causing a miniature flame tornado to appear hitting the ultimate giving Yori a chance to charge him. "Is she out of her mind!" yelled Terriormon.

Jumping up she pulled back her fist and hit the ultimate in the same place that Chirinmons Wind cutter Sword impaled Phelesmon. The reaction was immediate as the digimon recoiled back holding on to the agitated wound. "You'll pay for that!"

Yori righted herself prepared for round two along with Guilmon and Terriormon. "Have you lost your mind?!" asked Terriormon.

"Not really, look we are what's left and I can't make you guy's digivolve or use modify cards, but I'll be dammed if I stand back and watch." Yori told the bunny dog digimon. "I can't stand back and watch people get hurt if I can help."

"Well whatever you say, but I still think your off your rocker." Terriormon said. "He's getting up." Growled Guilmon snapping the other two into paying attention to the fight.

"Same thing?" asked Terriormon. Yori nodded. "Same thing." This time thought Phelesmon was prepared for them. Not giving them a chance to attack he went first. **Demon Shout!** The attack was successful in repelling the three fighters into the rock behind then with a sickening crack coming from Yori.

"No it can't end this way." Yori said struggling to get up again before Phelesmon could destroy them. "It can't, if only they could remember." Yori said.

Suddenly a bright light erupted from Yori engulfing the whole area Guilmon being the closest to Yori noticed a small symbol form over her heart exactly like the one on Kudamons collar. "I want them to remember!" yelled Yoris voice over the light. As quickly as it had appeared the light disappeared leaving everything as it was.

"Guilmon!" called out the voice of Takato running towards his partner! "Oh Guilmon I'm so sorry!" he said kneeling next to his friend. "Takatomon are you better know?" he asked bringing Takato to tears. "I'm all better boy."

"Hate to break the love fest but we still have a problem." Terriormon said ruining the moment. "He's right." Henry said picking up Terriormon.

"Think you can biomerged boy?" asked Takato. Nodding his head in a yes he got up next to Takato and faced the now pissed off Phelesmon. **Biomerge Activate! Guilmon Biomerge Digivolve to……Gallantmon!** In the place of Takato and Guilmon stood a knight in shinnying white armor, pun is so intended. "Time to finish this Guilmon! **Lightning Joust!** The attack hit the digimon square in the chest deleting him for good and releasing the others from their black stone prisons.

Separating from each other they hurried to check on Yori who was unconscious on the floor facing the sky. "Yori! Are you ok?" Takato asked receiving no response well no duh.

The rest of the group huddled around Yori now all the digimon reverting back to their rookie forms. "Is she going to be alright?" asked Rika helping Renamon stand up right.

"Don't know." Takato said, suddenly something within Yori's pocket began to ring. Takato pulled out a small black hand held device from her jacket looking at it he notices that the screen read Yamaki.

"Hello?" Takato answered the phone. "Takato?! Thank god are you all ok?" Janyu's voice said over the hand held. "We're fine mister Wong." Takato said trying not to sound to obvious.

"Did you find the digimon?" Janyu asked. "Yeah." Takato answered. "Good because we need you back here now we're sending an arc to you guys right now and it should take you to Hypnos ok." Janyu said with urgency still in his voice.

"Uh sure but what's going on?" Takato asked noticing the arc already making a decent towards the group. "No time we'll explain when you get here." And with that the line was cut off leaving the group worried.

"Well no need to stay here." Takato said looking at the team of tamers that looked a little ruffed up but none worse that Yori and Kudamon. "What happened to us?" Rika asked herself as part of the last couple of days passed through her memory.

The twins along with Suzie were celebrating in the background singing we're going home, as Henry looked at the other two tamers. "I don't know but whatever it is I'm willing to be has something to do with what dad was worried about."

"You're probably right but what are we going to do about Ryo?" asked Takato remembering that the other tamer took off. "Just like him to take off like he did." Rika said trying not to sound concerned.

"Nothing we can do, if we stay here and whatever happened to us happens again we won't do anyone any good. If we leave we can come back for him." Henry said thinking the situation over.

"I don't think we should leave him, what if he runs into trouble like we did?" Takato said still not convinced by Henry's argument as reason to leave a fellow tamer behind.

"He is fine. He just went back home where he belongs." Spoke up Kudamon from the floor lying next to Yori.

"And how do you know that?" asked Takato. "I just do, trust me we'll see him soon." Kudamon said leaving no room for argument.

**EASTERN QUADRANT 2 MONTHS AFTER MALLOMYOTISMONS DEFEAT!**

"It's that time again isn't it Kari?" Kamiya Taichi said standing next to his sister on the balcony of their apartment home.

"I miss him Tai, why though why did he do it?" Kari whispered.

Tai looked at his younger sister and then to the horizon, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that if he had the chance again he would do it the exact same way." it was the week before the fifth anniversary of Myotismons defeat and the death of their friend Wizardmon. "I'm going to go inside, don't stay out to long ok?"

Tai went inside thinking about what had happened that day.

**Flashback**

"Kari here catch!" Wizardmon yelled tossing the small girl her tag and crest returning it to its rightful owner.

"Its Wizardmon!" exclaimed Gatomon overjoyed to see her friend.

Looking at the traitor Myotismon smirked "So your still alive?" he said staring at Wizardmon.

"That's right it'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me." Wizardmon exclaimed bravely staring down his down.

"We will see." Smirking he threw an energy ball at Wizardmon that hit the digimon square in the chest sending him against the wall and out of the fight.

"No Wizardmon!" seeing her friend hurt Gatomon was torn between helping Wizardmon or staying put only to be brought out of her thoughts by the voice of her old master.

"Now give that to me you little brat!" Myotismon orders coming closer to Kari and Gatomon his size intimidating the small little girl. Just like her brother she stood her ground. "NO!"

"That wasn't a request!" Myotismon said getting annoyed just as he was about to take it away himself a voice called out from behind.

"I found the eighth child Myotismon!" yelled the voice. Floating in front of Myotismon Phantomon appeared blocked his view of Kari and Gatomon.

The sudden appearance of Phantomon allowed Wizardmon a chance to recover and get Kari out of the line of fire. "What!" yelled Myotismon "That can't be but I thought that she was the eighth child!" he said pointing behind Phantomon to were Kari had been standing unaware that her Gatomon and Wizardmon were no longer there.

The group o digidestined looked on in shock at the digimons exclamation wondering what it meant for Kari and this other child only to be interrupted by a battle cry from behind Myotismon.

"**Shadow Scythe!!!"** a dark flash appeared and Myotismon quickly grabbed his injured left arm turning around to find the girl with Phantomon's scythe ready for round two with one hand on her stomach covered in red.

The group stood shocked that a human could wield that thing let alone someone their age. _That shouldn't be possible_ they all thought.

"Ugh, you insolent brat, how dare you attack me?!" Myotismon exclaimed. "See this is the child Myotismon." Phantomon said. The digidestined turned to see a girl about their age with black hair and green eyes holding onto Phantomon's scythe.

"You fool!" Myotismon yelled, in his anger he reached with his right hand grabbed Phantomon and crushed him deleting him and the scythe in the girls hand leaving the digidestined stunned "Useless fool. I'll deal with you after I deal with these digidestined. "Myotismon said.

With Phantomon out of the way and the mysterious girl weaponless Myotismon turned back to the digidestined. "Now where is that little brat?" Myotismon asked as he looked for Kari who was on the other side of the ledge heading for the stairs with Wizardmon right behind them.

With his attention back on Kari the digidestined were back on guard to thinking of a way to save the child of light.

Just as he was about to attack again the girl ran up behind Myotismon and covered his eyes before he could hurt Kari. Myotismon released his attack blindly; Kari and Gatomon closed their eyes waiting for the end that never came. Wizardmon had stood in front of them blocking the attack.

"I'm not done yet you creep!" she yelled as he tried to shake her off. He got a hold of her scarf, gripping it tightly he yanked it and the girl off himself. He then flinging her across the building into Wizardmon who was near the edge.

When the girl and Wizardmon collided instead of landing in a heap near the edge they both continue to fall off the building into the bay waters below in front of the digidestined.

"Ah!!!!!!!" yelled the girl and Wizardmon as they fell off the building and into the dark waters below. Turning back to Myotismon the battle continued.

**End of flashback**

"Who was that girl anyways?" Tai remembered her, well how could he forget had it not been for her and Wizardmon who knows what would have happened to Kari. Trying not dwell in the past Tai turned on the TV.

After a few minutes of channel surfing he stumbled across a new report that made him stop. "_Today is the memorial service for young 11 year old Takamura Kimiyori, who died five years ago during the siege on Obadiah."_

Whatever else was on the report Tai didn't hear his eyes fixated on the picture of the same girl that had saved his little sister five years ago. "Impossible. It can't be." He whispered to himself. _Wait died!_

Suddenly the whole world seemed to close in on the digidestined of courage. The knowledge of his sister's savior's fate just made the whole adventure more serious to him. Every time they got close to dyeing but they always got away except for someone who helped them.

A complete stranger that they had never met died so that they could fight another day. Tai fell to his knees and began to cry. He cried for Kimiyori, a stranger that gave up everything for them. A person that gave up their future so that he could still have a little sister to kiss good night, a daughter to love, and a friend to cherish.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to himself as he thought about the girl. _I should go thank her personally, pay my respects and thank her for the gift she gave me._ Tai stood up unsteadily with a new goal in mind.

Outside Kari stood with Gatomon at her side recalling the more recent encounter with their lost friend Wizardmon at the TV station. "I miss him Kari, he was my friend." Kari turned to her partner.

"Me too Gatomon, but I don't think that's the last we'll see of him." Kari said looking back into the horizon. "What do you mean Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know it's just a feeling." Kari said the two sat in silence looking into the horizon thinking about the ghost of their friend and his criptive message.

**Flashback**

The digidestined headed to the TV tower on the anniversary of the death of Wizardmon and the defeat of Myotismon.

What they had not suspected was to come face to face with the ghost of the very friend they came to mourn. It came to a shock especially to Kari and Gatomon. In the middle of the room stood the transparent image of Wizardmon floating a few inches off the ground.

"Gatomon I'm glad you've come." He started to say spotting the catlike digimon in front of a group of children.

"Wizardmon." Gatomon began taking in the presence of her good friend. "It's good to see you again." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Gatomon I need to tell you something." The figure began.

"What is it old friend." She said approaching the floating transparent image of her friend.

"Your great enemy, you cannot beat him as you are now." Wizardmon huh

"Does he mean the digimon emperor?" asked Davis trying to understand what Wizardmon was saying.

Replying to Davis question Wizardmon continued "You're enemy is not only the digimon emperor, but a much greater darkness. The darkness, it cannot be defeated with strength alone you must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self.'

"What true self?" asked Gatomon confused by the message.

"Kindness will release the golden radiance." He continued.

"Kindness I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken." complained Yolei at the prospect of doing that to her once treasured idol.

"Kindness alone will not prevail Gatomon, the golden radiance is also necessary." Continued the ghost.

"I see but.." Gatomon began but was interrupted by Wizardmons urgent voice. "You don't have much time, you must hurry. Good bye my friend." Finished the transparent apparition.

"But wait" exclaimed Veemon.

"I can't, Gatomon be careful." Wizardmon said looking at his long time friend with tears in his eyes. The two friends extended their arms hands reaching for an embrace only to have Gatomons hand slip through Wizardmons.

"I'm sorry" he said looking away from Gatomon pulling back his transparent hand back to his body. He then began to float toward the window to the outside Gatomon following him.

"Wizardmon!" she exclaimed as he went through the window and to the outside far from the catlike digimons reach.

"Hurry." Was all he said before he disappeared.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh Wizardmon why did you do it?" Gatomon asked herself.

**And back to the Southern Quadrant in the real world**

"So the red card caused all those problems?" Henry asked the monster makers as they held out a green card to the group.

"That's right but this should fix it up." Shibumi said. It had been a hectic hour since the return to the real world. Yori was taken away for medical attention with Kudamon at her side, and the rest of them we're sat down for a long explanation of what had occurred leading up to the revelation of the green card.

"Well let's do it guys." Takato said bravely taking the card preparing to slash it through his D-arc. **Digimodify!** He said swiping the card followed by the rest of the tamers just to be safe. "Good all that's left is Yori. Wait where's Ryo?" asked Janyu as he noticed the absence of the other tamer.

"He took off." Henry said worried now about what could happen to Ryo knowing about the D-reaper and its effects on them.

"We have to find him." Takato said holding onto the green card with a look of determination. "It looks like we need to make one more trip to the digital world."

"Not without me you don't." Yori said from the doorway supporting herself with the wall Kudamon faithfully on her shoulder.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: So as you can see the transition between the quadrants has begun, the D-reaper thing was kinda a bonding thing for the tamers and now the real fun begins after the logistical crap of course. JK it gets better from here on out! So please review I would apreciate it other than that laters. JA NE!!!**


	8. Where not in Kansas anymore Kudamon

**Author Note: **Ok so i had a little trouble making a connection i would like between the sesons but I think this is going to work nicely. I don't own digimon only Yori and my therory about the quadrants and stuff. Any ways hope you enjoy!!

* * *

"What are you crazy?" exclaimed Henry who spotted her first. The group turned to see Yori dressed in a loose fitting button up shirt and some jeans with her hair let loose to hang past her shoulders.

"Funny that's the same thing Terriormon asked me." Yori said taking a seat at the table with everyone else. "That's because you are!"

"It's irrelevant at the moment, so when do we leave?" Yori asked. Takato taking the lead started down the emerald eyed girl. "We don't know yet, but you are not going you're still hurt." Takato pointed out.

"Did you forget what happened when we were there? What if something else happens? At the very least I'm going to go so that I can watch after Suzie, Ai and Mako." She shot back.

"No." Takato insisted. "What if we run into trouble and you get even more hurt or worse die?!" Takato exclaimed mentally recalling that his own cowardice was one of the reasons Yori was injured to begin with.

Yori snorted at his comment. "Look, tough luck. I go wither you like it not. You might need my help and you know it." The two stared eachother down until Rika broke the contest.

"She goes." She said. Takato taken back by Rikas decision turned to look at the red head. "Rika she can't go!"

"Listen Gogglehead she's right. We need her help in case something comes up. Yes she's hurt, so we keep her from fighting unless we really need to." Rika said defending the raven haired girl.

"Henry?" asked Takato almost sounding defeated by the betrayal of his team. Henry considered the possibilities for a few moments before coming to a conclusion. "She comes."

"Ha! I win Matsuki!" Yori said triumphantly at the leader. Defeated Takato conceded with the majority of the group. "Fine she comes."

Janyu stood up from the chair and looked at the kids. "Let us know when you plan on leaving, in the mean time I need to head over and let the others know what's going on." With that Janyu left the kids along in the room.

Once he was out of ear shot Rika turned to Yori. "Mind explaining what happened with Phelesmon?" she asked curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

Yori took in a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts. "Honestly I don't know but I have a couple of theories. So are you guys going to be okay? No more mood swings or anything?" Yori asked timidly.

"Except for maybe Rika, everyone should be acting like normal human being. But she's also a girl so it's up for debate as to what is normal." Terriormon said. "Watch it Easter bunny." Rika warned.

The tamers laughed at the exchange between Rika and Terriormon. "It seems as if it's been taken care of; here swipe this on your D-arc just to be safe." Henry said tossing the card to Yori who caught it easily.

"Thanks, so how much to you guys remember?" Yori said with a mischievous grin on her face, her question was met with three embarrassed groans.

"Everything" Takato groaned hiding his face in embarrassment. Yori chuckled a little remembering how high pitched he could scream. "Who knew the male voice could reach such a pitch." Yori remarked.

The comment caused another fit of laughter from the group at their leaders expense causing him to blush. "Good, that means we don't need to recap." Yori said.

"Is something bothering you Yori?" asked Kudamon speaking up for the first time. Yori turned to see him looking at her worriedly. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well we should probably go eat I'm starving, want to come Yori?" Takato said "We would all like the chance to get to know you better." He said trying to coax her to come along.

The younger tamers hearing about food and Guilmon flew out of the room with one thing on their mind. "Do they even know were there going?" Yori asked.

"Somehow I don't think they care." Henry said as they all did a group sweat drop. "Besides, Guilmon will just sniff for it and most likely strike gold!" "Terriormon" "Momentai Henry."

"I find it kind of cute; anyways lead the way to the food!" Yori said following the group out of the small conference room. Only to nearly be knocked down by a large red blur going in that direction. "It looks like he found the cafeteria after all."

* * *

---30 minutes later---

"So then the guy says that's not a camel it's my horse!" Terriormon said exuberantly, followed by the laughter of the tamers and digimon alike in the lunch room. "Takatomon what's a horse?"

"It's an animal that walks on four legs that people used for getting from one place to another." Takato said trying to explain it in the simplest way possible. "Oh."

"So Yori, would you mind telling us a little bit about yourself?" Takato asked nonchalantly turning to the girl in question.

"Um sure what do you want to know?" Yori asked sitting next to Henry who was across Takato with Rika in front of her.

"Well just basic stuff, I mean you know about us. I just want to know a little bit about you." Takato said sheepishly trying not to sound rude.

"Well my full name is Takamura Kimiyori I'm 16 years old apparently." She said with a smile on her face.

"Apparently, what do you mean by that?" Takato asked. "It's a long story, but the point is I was in a coma so I got my dates all messed up." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Guess that makes you the oldest." Henry said with a smile on his face. "We're only 15." Rika said looking at the older girl. "Maybe but you have more experience than me so you win." Yori said trying to change the subject.

"I'm 10 years old!" Suzie said form the smaller kid table where she and the twins were eating. "And we're 9 going to be 10 next week!" they said in stereo.

"Man does that creep me out." Takato said looking at the twins. "Have to agree on that one." Yori agreed.

"Anyways, I grew up in Obadiah with my parents and the moved to Shinjuku about two years ago until they passed away. I don't really remember anything about them really, so most of my life is a blur." Yori said with a shy smile.

"How come, what happened?" Rika asked. "Well my parents passed away about a year ago, the same thing that killed them put me in a coma for almost a year. As my luck would have it my parents were the only casualties of the D-reaper attack."

Yori answered Rika question without much remorse despite the shocked expressions of Takato and Rika, Henry already knew. "Don't worry about it, it's not like I remember much about them anyways. That was the price I paid." *chuckle*

"How horrible" Takato said thinking of how things would have gone for him if he had lost someone dear to anyone.

"It's not that bad, really it's not like I remember them. What I do remember are places and names. That and a few stupid mistakes are all I have left up here." Yori said tapping here head with her index finger.

"That explains why you're nuts!" Terriormon piped up. "Terriormon what have I told you about being rude?" Henry asked. "Momentai!"

"At least I can open jars and doors with my own hands, it's called opposable thumbs, pip squeak." Yori said leaning over the table to get right in the small white and green digimon who was standing on the table.

"I can so open doors! At least I'm not getting into crazy situations that result in death or serious injury!" Terriormon shot back closing the space between them so that now Yori's forehead was against Terriormons.

"Terriormon, you do that on a constant basis when you open your mouth. Or did we forget about the whole egg fiasco?" Renamon asked coldly. "Momentai Renamon, Yori it was just a joke!" he said waving his arms in a windshield wiper motion rapidly as he began to back towards Henry laughing nervously.

"Yeah right, coward." Yori challenged the digimon who miraculously kept his trap shut, for now at least.

"So when do we leave?" Takato asked try to dissipate the tension between the three. After a few moments Yori turned away from Terriormon and spoke up. "I think we should leave tonight."

"I think we should wait for you to get better, at least a couple of days." Rika said concerned that the older girl was pushing herself to hard.

"You don't understand. Here to them we've been gone at the most an hour. Now care to tell me how long you remember being in the digital world?" Yori asked seriously all playfulness gone from her voice.

"Almost a week, if I recall." Henry said realizing what Yori was getting at. "Exactly which means, if possible we need to leave now to get him. Hopefully the time difference is fixed, but if not."

The teamers understood what she meant the room was now silent with worry only the sound of Guilmons chewing and swallowing could be heard. "I'll go tell them." Henry said leaving the room.

"I'll start packing supplies." Rika said getting up and leaving as well. "I'll go help her." Takato said leaving as well.

"Which leaves us with nothing?" Yori asked her partner. "Not really we still need to decide what we're going to do in response to you know what." Kudamon said.

"So where is he?" Yori ask quietly. "He's in the eastern quadrant, with Azulongmon." He responded. "Great and how are supposed to get there?" Yori asked exasperated.

"I don't know, but whatever we do it needs to be soon, if he crossed over with that D-reaper program. It could destroy the barrier protecting the digital world from evil and the one separating it from the other worlds." Kudamon said worried about his original home.

"Jeez, the shit that threatens the digital world so constantly makes you think it's like the nerd of the quadrants. The one everyone bullies and makes fun of." Yori said noticing the younger tamers walk up the table where she was sitting.

"So are we going back to the digital world?" ask Suzie who now stood across the table looking at Yori.

"It seems so Suzie are you and Lopmon up for it?" she asked trying to hide her worry. The little girl nodded her head. "Of course, right Ai, Mako?!"

Ai and Mako stood up to stand next to Suzie with determination burning in their eyes making Yori smile. "We'll make great tamers of you yet."

**

* * *

**

**--Eastern Quadrant -- Kamiya Residence Six Days before the anniversary**

Tai used the computer in the room that he shared with his younger sister Kari to read a report that gave him the information he needed. _Services will begin at 3 pm._ Looking at the clock on the desk it read 2:22, _just enough time to get there_.

Getting up from the chair Tai walked out of the room and into the living, dining and kitchen room area. The teen walked over to the glass sliding door leading to the balcony. Opening the glass doors he poked his head out, "Kari, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back late so if mom calls tell her that I'll call when I get home."

He instructed the petite girl standing on the balcony. The girl had maroon eyes, short light brown hair. She wore a pair of jean pants and a light pink sweater. "Sure thing Tai just don't be gone too late." The girl replied turning back to see Tai.

"Thanks Kari." Tai closed the door leaving his little sister to her own devices. He walked back to the room headed for the closet to change for his walk. Rummaging through the closet he settled on some khaki pants with multiple pockets, a plain black tee shirt and his blue windbreaker.

Grabbing his digivice he walked out of the room, put his shoes on and was out the door. Twenty minutes after he had left his home Tai had reached his first destination, a flower shop. Walking over to the counter he bought three white roses quickly heading to his second destination.

After another twenty minutes of walking he reached his second destination, it was a small cemetery near the bay of Obadiah. It was set on a hill which gave a wonderful view of the waters bellow. Spotting a small group of people standing in a circle he carefully approached them.

As he got closer he could see that the small tomb stone held the name of the reason he was here, Takamura Kimiyori. _This must be here family, so then who are these other kids?_ Sure enough a woman clad in black clothing stood nearest to the grave with closed eyes and a wet face was surrounded by kids about Kari's age standing in silence.

He stood back watching as one by one the teens left saying their fair wells to the grief stricken woman until only they were left. Tai lost in his thoughts.

"Did you know her? I don't recall seeing you before." asked the woman snapping Tai out of his trance state as she looked down on at grave. The woman had long black hair and blue eyes, a kind smile on her tear stained face.

Not trusting his voice he shook his head from side to side. "Oh, then you must have met her during that whole mess five years ago then?" she said nostalgically tracing the name on the cold hard stone.

This time Tai found the strength to say something. "No, I didn't meet her at all, but she did save my sisters life and maybe even mine." Tai said on the verge of tears.

Before the woman could ask Tai opened his mouth again. "I don't know how she got to the top of the building but when she got there the first thing she did was attack the person that was responsible for everything that day." He started.

The woman stood in stunned silence as the missing pieces of her daughters last minutes were presented to her by as strange five years later. "At the time he was chasing after my sister trying to destroy her. Just as he was about to strike she hit him with a pole saving her for the moment."

Closing his eyes he tried keeping himself long enough to finish, "He then turned on her and took away the pole that she hit him with. I guess he didn't think she was much of a threat because he turned back to my sister. I thought I was going to lose her, I was on the other ledge of the roof, and she was all alone. Then just as he was upon her she jumped up out of nowhere and tackled him. He grabbed her scarf and pulled her off. She then rolled off the building into the bay."

The woman stood next to Tai silently crying at the story told my Tai. "I didn't know who she was, but her face and those eyes of determination to save my sister are something I could never forget. I saw the small new clip this morning and I wanted to say thank you."

"She always got herself in trouble for helping others. Getting into fights protecting complete strangers something I never understood why. Once time I asked her when she was little and she simply answered by asking me if I did not feel the same urge to help." Taking a calming breath the woman continued.

"The urge to set things right and stand up for what was right. As she got older it got worse to the point that I didn't know what to do anymore. Then that whole monster invasion started I was thankful when she didn't fight back. Once it was over it came to a shock that she died." The woman had tears falling out of her eyes.

"Thank you for allowing me this small peace, of knowing about the last moments of my daughter's life. She was always doing the right thing, or as she said the noble thing."

"It's I who should be thanking you. If it wasn't for her my parents would be a daughter short and I a sister. It's just surprising that she did that without ever meeting us and now I think I understand why." Tai said looking up into the sky clenching his left hand into a fist.

"Why don't you come to my apartment and have some tea, my names Mina by the way." Mina said now turning to look at Tai.

"I'm Tai, and I would love to." Together the two left the cemetery leaving two white flowers on the tomb stone that read _Takamura Kimiyori, loving daughter, loyal friend, and noble hero. _

**

* * *

**

**--Southern Quadrant—Real World**

Twenty minutes later the tamers were once again packed into Guilmons hid out ready to go back for the last member of the group. Takato looked over at Yori who was currently blocking the entrance right behind Impmon and the twins.

"Would you like to do the honors of going first?" he asked. Yori smiled and nodded her head from side to side. "You're the one with the goggles, oh fearless leader. I shall follow thee till death." Yori said jokingly.

"You'd follow anyone that could lead you to a certain life death situation." Terriormon remarked from his perch on Henri's head. "I don't need his help I can lead myself into that kind of a situation on my own." Yori said sticking her tongue out at the bunny.

"Those two are worse than Kazu and Kenta!" Rika said to herself disapprovingly of the older girl's behavior. "I thought you were the eldest."

Yori shrugged carelessly "That doesn't mean I have to act like it." she said as the group climbed down the hole and towards the portal at the bottom.

"Rika something isn't right." Renamon said as her hairs stood on end making the whole line of tamers to freeze.

"I feel it to Takatomon." Guilmon said in his half feral state causing the others to tense up. The tamers looked at eachother carefully trying to figure out what the digimon were talking about.

"Renamon what is it?" Rika asked. "It's coming from the portal." Renamon said her eyes never leaving the small pixelled spot of air.

"Just our luck," Takato grumbled "Why does this always happen to us? Can't everything go according to plan? Just once, is it too much to ask for that?" he ranted.

"Where's the fun in that?" Terriormon asked. "Well, what do we do now?" Yori asked looking at Takato for an answer.

"Do we have a choice, we have to go and find Ryo." Takato said trying to think of some other alternative to their traveling arrangements.

"Well what if we go in groups? I mean your dad gave you five green cards right? Let's split up and find him. If the portals all whack maybe at least one of us might get lucky." Yori suggested.

"How do we split up?" Rika asked. "Let's do this, in groups of three, Takato goes with Yori, Rika goes with the Ai and Mako, and I take Suzie." Henry suggested.

"Wait why do I get stuck with the twins?" Rika asked mad that she was going to have to baby sit the two younger tamers.

"Do you trust Takato to keep them out of trouble?" Henry asked raising his eyebrows. "Fine" Rika said.

"So who gets to go first?" Terriormon asked. "Oldest first come on Takato." Yori said leaving no room for arguments. "Aw nuts, come on boy."

"Yah!" Guilmon said as he and his tamer locked arms getting ready to jump in when he felt his right arm get grabbed by someone else.

"Be prepared, nice thinking leader." Yori said mockingly as she locked arms with Takato and falling into the portal.

Immediately both tamers and digimon could feel that this was not the same trip from previous times, instead of being stuck in a black digital zone, they were violently thrown into a tunnel of images flashing by quickly leading to a bright white light at the end.

"Good thing we were holding hands!" Takato yelled over the wind. "What?!" Yori yelled turning away from the images that surrounded them to look at the younger boy.

"Never mind!" he shouted back then he look ahead to see his partner having the time of his life in the tunnel _only Guilmon could find this fun_ he thought.

Yori was looking at the colors pass by occasionally catching a glimpse of her at 11 years old hitting a blue skinned creep with a giant scythe. Her eye grew to the size of dinner plates as she took a quick breath of shock.

Just as quickly as the images came it changed into one of a boy that by the looks of it was about her age with brown eyes and an unmistakable hair style. "Tai." She whispered in recognition. During those three months in rehab she had become an avid of the show which at the time only a few memories of Wizardmon were her only past.

When the others had regained their memories a few hours ago so had she remembering how she had saved Kari Kamiya at the cost of her life and that of her partner Kudamon. Seeing the youth that had taken her heart as a cartoon in something other than the tube made her heart skip.

If the show was real, did that mean that were they were heading was back to where she was originally born! Did that mean that they were all grown up now? What about her mother?

The shock caused Yori to lose her grip of Takatos hand. "Yori!" Takato yelled in shock feeling the older girl slip from his grip.

By the time Yori snapped out of the shock it was too late to regain her grip with Takato, so she simply let go falling into one of the images of a park filled with people that looked vaguely familiar to Yori. "Yori!" Takato called out only to be engulfed in a white light blinded losing sight of his traveling partner.

"Yori, wake up before someone comes." A voice called out to the girl. Slowly she opened her eyes to the dark starry night partly covered by a tree above her head. Yori could feel the grass beneath her slowly she sat up looking down to her lap were her ever faithful ferret sized digimon looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked golden eyes full of worry. "I'm fine just a little disorientated. Toddo I don't think were in Kansas anymore." Yori said.

"I don't think this is a time to be joking around missy, were god knows were and we got separated from Takato." Kudamon scolded his tamer as he looked around checking if anyone else was near.

"You're right, come on lets go see if we can find someone to help us out, or find Takato before something goes horribly wrong." Yori said getting up on her feet and picking up the white and purple colored rookie allowing him to climb onto her shoulders.

As she walked down the hill, she spotted the large blue tent set up with a butt load of people waiting to get inside. Yori walked along the sides trying to avoid the large group of people, she eventually left the grass and walked along the back of the tent down a concrete path. _So where am I? And what did those images mean?_

Lost in her own thoughts Yori didn't notice a teenage boy with a long blue coat walk towards her. Said boy was accompanied by a small orange dinosaur that was also lost in his thoughts thus failed to see the black haired girl walk towards him.

Before either companion could warn the other the two they bumped into eachother knocking the girl down onto her butt and the boy on his back.

"Oh my god, are you ok?!" Yori said getting on her knees headed to the boy on the floor ignoring the pain in her ass from the fall and her ribs from the fight.

Receiving no response from boy Yori became worried and scrambled to be next to the boy expecting to find his eyes closed, except that they were open and silent tears were falling from them.

The boy's companion seeing that he had avoided detection quickly dove into the bushed near the path to keep it that way. "Hey are you ok?" Yori asked again.

Still no response from the boy Yori did the one thing she hoped would get him out of his trance figuring that he was physically ok. Warm lips met in a chaste kiss, small strands of black hair falling out of place and onto the boys face.

For ten seconds the two sat there mesmerized by the connection felt through that simple gesture, snapping out of a daze the boy quickly break the kiss and got up. "What was that for?" he said sounding tiered and confused.

"Well you fell down and didn't respond I figured that would be the best way to snap you out of it without making too much noise." _Plus I think you're hot. Not that he needs to know. _Yori said smiling warmly at the boy.

"Uh thanks are you ok?" he asked looking around for his partner, noticing his confused look Kudamon spoke up. "He jumped into the bushes." He said causing his tamer to snap her head so fast you would think she would get whiplash.

"What did we say about? It's just a toy; you must have hit your head pretty hard. Want me to help you get home?" Yori asked nervously trying to cover up for her digimons slip up.

"He has one too." He said defensively. "Hi I'm Tai." He introduced himself getting up and offering to help the girl. "Yori's the name." She said accepting his hand numbly. _Holy crap!_

Once she was up on her feet she could tell that the boy was at least a few inches taller almost a half a foot if you included the gravity defying hair. "This is Kudamon." Yori said pointing at the ferret on her shoulder.

At that time the small orange digimon came back out from the bushes. "I'm Agumon, nice to meet ya!" he said. "Same here Agumon." The two teens stood in awkward silence until Tai broke it. "So are you a digidestined to?" he asked.

"Um," Yori hesitated trying to think of a lie that wasn't too far from the truth. "Yes and no, see I'm not from around here." She said.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean." He asked perplexed by her answer.

"I mean that, I'm not from this reality? I guess is the closest I can get it." Yori said scratching the back of her head nervously.

Seeing the look of utter huh from Tai she tried to elaborate. "Where I come from people with digimon are called Tamers, and digimon is a TV show." She said trying to break the news slowly at the digidestined of Courage.

Ten whole seconds passed before he exploded. "WHAT!!!" and then promptly fainted. "Tai!" "Oh geez, he's heavy. Agumon help!" Yori said as she caught Tai before he ate concrete.

"You're enjoying every moment of this aren't you?" Kudamon stated with a smirk on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his golden eyes. "Oh shut up."

* * *

**Author Note: **Oh my god, what will happen now? Yori is home, How? Why? How long? Where's TAkato? Find out next time in digimon digital monsters! Joking, just thought it would be funny to do it. Hope you liked it, i did. Next chapter well be up either tomorrow latest on sunday. Heck even tonight if i get five reviwes that are constructive. It helps me see if i'm on track so i can fix 10 and 11 based on feedback. Other than that it will be up on Saturday, latest Sunday. So with that done JA NE!


	9. This is how Tamers do it!

**Author Note: **As promised here is chapter 9!! Again i don't own digimon but i own Yori and all other original concepts used in this story. So enjoy and review!

**

* * *

Eastern Quadrant-Real World- Four Days Before Anniversary**

"Tai, Tai wake up." Yori said poking the digidestined of courage repeatedly. After the boy had fainted Yori with the help of Agumon dragged him over to the park where Yori had just come from and laid him on the grass.

"I don't think he'll wake up any time soon." Agumon said pensively looking at his partner out cold. "When he gets like this it takes water or an epic battle to occur before he evens stirs." That gave the Yori an idea.

"Water you say." A small impish smile gracing her features and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes appear as she looked Tai and Kudamon. "No, I will not take part in this." The ferret digimon said leaping off Yori's shoulder.

"Please!" Yori said giving him the puppy dog eye making it hard for the digimon to stay firm. Agumon watched the two strangers interact and found it oddly similar to what Tai did when he wanted his help with a prank.

"Fine, you win." "Yes!" Yori yelled in victory. That got Agumon thinking there was no water nearby, well except for the bay on the other side of the tent. "What are you going to do?" Agumon asked.

"I'm just going to give Tai his yearly bath, just watch I promise nothing bad will come of it except a wet Tai." Yori reassured the orange dinosaur. "And I can only assume that a wet Tai is your favorite part." Kudamon said.

"Shut up." Yori glared at Kudamon briefly before looking at the cards from her deck looking for the right one. "What are those?" Agumon asked curiously.

"Digimon modify cards" Yori replied simply still rummaging through the deck. "And what do they do?" Agumon asked becoming intrigued by the cards. "I've never seen them before."

"Here it is." Yori said separating one card and putting the others away in a leather caring case stuck to her belt.

"Just watch and see." She said taking out a strange white purple and gold device out. **Digimodify! Shellmons Hydro Blasters Activate! **A ball of water appeared on the Kudamons open mouth and then shot towards Tai effectively wetting him.

"How did you do that?!" Agumon exclaimed in astonishment mouth wide open and eyes the size of dinner plates. "The magic of modify card my friend, it's a beautiful thing." Kudamon said standing on his hind legs next to Agumon.

"Ah! I'm drowning!" Tai shouted waving his arms and legs frantically trying to swim in the air, causing Yori to laugh at the boy's antics. "Help me!"

"Calm yourself before you hurt yourself. You're not drowning but you're also not dry so it's a win lose situation for ya." Tai opened his eyes to realize that she was right and then proceeded to glare at Yori for getting him wet. "It was you." He exclaimed.

Yori smirked placing her hands on her hips in a, what are you going to do about it way. "I tried everything else before and you didn't respond. Agumon suggested it." Yori said pinning the blame on the digimon.

"What?! I only said that it would take water or a battle to wake him up!" Agumon said trying to defend his honor. "I guess I should go home and change, so much for Matt's concert." _Not that I had anyone to go with._ Tai said, all playfulness gone from his voice as he got up.

"Are you ok Tai?" Yori asked noting the sudden change in his attitude. _I wonder what got him in such a mood._

"Just peachy, Agumon lets go home." Tai said wanting the digimon to follow him as he began walking away from Yori.

"You my good man are a terrible liar." Yori said as she grabbed a hold of his wet jacket keeping him from leaving. Tai simply gave his left arm a hard tug to get out of the odd girls grip.

"I don't think so, you need someone to talk to and there is no way I'm letting you go anywhere with how wet you're cloths is." Yori said never losing her grip on his jacket despite the hard tug.

"It's none of your business!" he shot back uncharacteristically at Yori shocking the girl momentarily. "Tai! What's gotten into you?" Agumon asked shocked at his partner's reaction, although he had a really good idea about what had Tai so upset.

_What does she care? Sora can go be with Matt for the rest of her life. I don't need them; all I need is Agumon and me. I don't need her help, they'll only get hurt. _Tai thought. "I don't care, you look hurt and I want to help. So stop fighting because I am not going to back down." Yori said with determination burning in her eyes.

Tai stood there in silence looking at the ground before he began to cry falling to his knees. Yori kneeled on the ground in front of Tai wrapping her arms around him she pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be ok." She said as the two stayed there in silence only the occasional sniffle from Tai.

In the distance the sound of rock music began making Tai stiffen for a moment before breaking the embrace with Yori. "I need to get changed, and apparently so do you." He said getting up followed by Yori he stood there awkwardly before offering her a small sad smile. "Thanks, I'm sorry about earlier it's just that." Tai trailed off turning towards the tent.

"Here tell you what, you tell me all about it on the way to your house and then I'll tell you my story. And change my shirt since it's now wet." Yori said as she went to pick up Kudamon from the ground next to Agumon. Flashing a sly grin at him she said "And I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

--------**Back with Takato**

"Yori!" Takato yelled as a bright light engulfed him and Guilmon closing his eyes to prevent the loss of sight. The next thing that registered in his mind was of heat on his back and soft cool grass beneath him.

"Huh?" Takato got up quickly looking around him finding Guilmon rolling around in the grass besides him. The red dino suddenly stopped sniffing the air bolting into the tree line without a word. "Guilmon! Get back here boy!"

Taking after his partner into the trees and onto who knows what. "Guilmon! Wait up boy! Aw nuts." Takato yelled as he ran after him disappearing into the trees as well.

* * *

----**Back to Tai and Yori**

"It just hurts to see her choose Matt over me." Tai said as the two walked up the steps leading to the Kamiya residence. The whole walk there Tai told Yori about Sora and his friends, he didn't know why but he felt like he could trust Yori with his life and more.

"It seems to me that she doesn't know what she passed up. Or maybe you two were just meant to be friend I don't know, but like the old saying goes if you love something then let it go." Yori said thinking about the story Tai had re-laid to her.

"Sometimes is all you can do." Yori said trying to hold back tear from falling. _Mom._

Using the story that Tai had told her Yori figured that she really was back home in the eastern quadrant were Ryo was. The time by the way he talked sounded like it was shortly after the end of season two. This was a good thing now all she had to do was find Ryo, and Takato and then a way home. It shouldn't be too hard to do, right?

"Any ways here we are, home sweet home." Tai said bringing Yori out of her thoughts. "My parents are out of town for the week and Kari is out with some friends so we have the place to ourselves." Tai said as he led Yori into the house.

"Who's Kari?" Yori asked playing dumb. "My younger sister" He said from the bathroom as Yori walked over to the glass doors leading to the balcony. "Would you like something to drink?" Agumon asked. "No thank you. Do you want anything Kudamon?" shaking his head saying no Agumon left the two and headed into one of the rooms in the apartment.

"Agumon bring me some cloths please." Tai called from the bathroom. "Sure thing." He called back. Yori took to exploring the living room, looking at family pictures and such. She then wondered into the hallway outside of the bathroom and the room Agumon was in.

"So, what about Kudamon and you," Tai asked through the door. "What's your story?" Yori's eyes falling upon a picture of Kari around the age Myotismons attack making her smile. "How about you get out of there with cloths and then we'll talk. Mean while I'll change out here so no peaking."

She put her black messenger bag on the couch Yori started to unbutton the large t-shirt she had on under her white jacket. Wincing in pain as she accidentally brushed against her bandaged midsection Yori bite down a yelp so she would not alert Tai and Agumon. Carful so not to repeat her previous mistake Yori put on a form fitting black t-shirt.

Once she finished she made her way to what looked like Tai's room. It seemed simple enough a bunk bed on the right side of the room, two desks against opposing walls, a closet and a window. There were cloths and random items littering the floor, nothing special. Just as she was about to walk out a vibrant blue and orange bundle caught her eyes.

Yori walked up to the thing, picking it up she realized that they were a pair of goggles just like Takatos only orange with a blue cloth behind like Tai's old goggles. "These are mine." Yori said examining the goggles and sure enough her name was on the inside.

"What are you looking at?" Tai asked startling Yori. "Shit, don't do that!" Yori said Tai spotted the goggles in her hands seeing Tai's line of sight changed she looked down at the goggles.

"Where did you get them?" Yori asked, curious at how Tai of all people came to have her old goggles. "It's a long story for another day, right now you own me an explanation." Tai said raising his left eyebrow.

Nodding her head she gently, as if she was afraid they would break, Yori placed the goggles on the desk. Following Tai out of the room and into the kitchen she couldn't get the goggles out of her mind. Just as they were about to sit down Yori's d-arc began to go off.

"What is that?" Tai asked. "It's my D-arc, hold on let me shut it up." Yori pressed a few buttons and nothing worked, then a compass appeared pointing south rather than north. "What the hell?" Yori asked herself trying to figure out the gizmo.

"A digimon is bio-emerging." Kudamon said looking out the window and into the street were a thick fog mysteriously appeared. "Well looks like we have to take care of this." Yori said headed for the door with Tai and Agumon hot on her tails.

"Where are we going?" Tai said as the four of them reached street level and headed into the fog into the unknown.

"Well you wanted to know more about me, here's your chance at a demonstration." Yori said as they stepped into the clearing with in the fog. Moments later a Gorillamon appeared and began attacking everything within its reach.

"Alright let's see what we got." Yori said pointing her D-arc at the digimon like before the larger holo screen appeared with the digimons picture and stats. "I have got to get me one of those!" Tai said admiring Yoris digivice.

"Gorillamon, Champion lever, Data Nature Spirit type, special attacks are Power Attack and Energy Cannon." Yori read out loud. "Think you can take him Kudamon?" Yori asked as her partner jumped off her shoulders and onto the ground.

"Let's end this quickly." Kudamon said. "Tai stand back and let me show ya how it's done." Yori instructed as she pulled out a card from a leather caring case from her belt.** Digimodify! Digivolution, Activate! Kudamon digivolve to….Reppamon!**

Tai and Agumon watched in awe as the ferret sized digimon digivolved into a horse sized one with just a swipe of a card. "Go in quick and fast Reppamon!" Yori instructed, Reppamon nodding in confirmation. **Rolling Tackle!** He yelled hitting Gorillamon in the chest.

Backing up Reppamon prepared another attack. **Razor Wind!** The digimon didn't stand a chance against Reppamons Razor wind attack and burst into data. "Let it go, hopefully it will be reformatted into this digital world." Yori instructed Reppamon.

"You just destroyed a digimon." Tai said in shock looking at Yori in shock and disgust. "This is how we do it were I'm from Tai, you have to remember that I'm not from here." Yori reminded him.

"A digimon is a living human being you just can't kill them without a second thought!" Agumon outraged by what he had just saw, a fellow digimon destroyed so calmly.

Noting that the fog was clearing up Yori grabbed Tai and Agumon tossing them onto Reppamons back, trying to bite down the pain "Get us out of here before we attract attention, Reppamon." Yori instructed through clenched teeth not responding to Agumons and Tai's accusations.

Two minutes later the four of them reached a familiar TV station. "You picked here?" Yori asked surprised by her partner's choice of location. "Its empty, has plenty of places to hide and it was nearby." He said stopping to allow his passengers off.

"Care to explain what that was all about!" Tai roared as he all but jumped off the digimon. "I'm waiting for an explanation!" he said. Yori turned away her face both from embracement and the other from the pain in her mid section.

"Where I come from digimon are used for fighting it's an instinct that very few ever over come, that fog is called a digital field. A digital field occurs when a digimon comes into the real world. The way that we digimon tamers deal with wild ones is by deleting them since they tend to just attack everyone in sight." Yori said.

"They are living creatures you just can't kill them!" Tai shouted back angry at what she was saying, not only did she destroy that digimon but others.

"Listen Tai were we come from digimon are not the same as here. We fight for our lives amongst ourselves, the tamers and us partner digimon protect the human world from harm. As well as protect peaceful digimon." Reppamon said.

"It's not our choice, but it has to be done. Sometimes they can be reasoned with, other times like now they have to be deleted." Yori said with sadness in her voice.

"If you're not from here, then where are you from?" Tai said a little more subdued. "We come from the Southern Quadrant of the Digital world, under the rule of the fire bird Sovereign Zhuqiaomon and a different real world that is connected to it." Yori said.

"How do you know it's a different real world?" Agumon said already knowing that what she said about the digimon was true if she came from the Southern Quadrant. It was a known fact that Zhuqiaomon was the most ruthless sovereign of the four and as such his section of the digital plain reflected it.

"Those cards that I used are based off a TV show about your adventures in the digital world." Yori said looking Tai straight in the eyes.

"Are, you serious?" Tai asked skeptically. "Yes, from the first time to the digital world to the defeat of Malomyotsimon."

"That was just a couple of months ago." Tai said shocked by what Yori was telling him. "So that explains why you asked Reppamon about picking this place huh." Tai said.

"It's going to be the fifth year anniversary of Kimiyori and Wizardmons passing in four days, you're welcome to come." Tai said thinking back to the other day when he talked with Kimiyori's mother which resulted in him now having those goggles in his room.

"Kimiyori who is that? The show only showed Wizardmons sacrifice. That maybe because it's a kid show." Yori said once again playing stupid.

"I guess I can tell you about that later. Yori I was just thinking do you have a place to stay, because you're welcome to stay at my place." Tai said.

"Thanks, I hope I won't be too much of an inconvenience. How about you go on ahead? I just need to think about a few things and sort them out. I'll meet you back at your place." Yori said giving Tai a smile and the puppy dog look.

"Alright, just don't come back to late. I'd like to get some sleep you know." Tai said as he began to walk away with Agumon at his side. "Fair enough see you in a while!" Yori called out to him.

Once Tai and Agumon were out of sight Yori turned to Reppamon "Care to explain why you haven't reverted back to Kudamon?" Yori asked looking perplexed at her partner.

"Because of this." A light then enveloped Reppamon and after a few short minutes the light faded revealing her partner "Holy crap."

* * *

**Two minutes after Takato and Yori went through the portal**

"You go next." Terriormon said pushing Rika towards the hole and failing miserably. Suzie was holding on to Lopmon watching the others argue about who was next.

"What? How about you go first." Rika shot back the two staring eachother down. Getting tiered of this Henry stood up picking up Terriormon "Let me go!" turned to Suzie and motioned her to come closer.

"Well go next." He said. "Are you crazy?!" Henry gave the bunny a look that said shut it or be silence permanently.

"Ready Suzie?" Henry asked firmly taking a hold of her hand with his left and Terriormon on the right. "Let's go." She said.

With that the two siblings jumped into the portal leaving behind Rika, Ai Mako and their digimon partners. The two siblings ended up in the same multi colored tunnel that the previous quartet had encountered.

Passing though images faster than they could recognize they quickly came close to an image of room before being engulfed in a blinding light.

"AH! Who are you guys?" a voice yelled as Henry opened his eyes to come face to face with a red headed boy that he knew too well.

"Henry I think we got sucked into the TV." Terriormon said looking at the read head too. Even in this type of situation Terriormon still make wise cracks about things.

"Terriormon shut it, Suzie are you ok." The little girl nodded as she held onto Lopmon eyeing the red headed boy. "Henry isn't he from a cartoon?" she asked.

"A cartoon? What are you talking about?" the boy asked. "Izzy! Dinners ready!" a woman said as she opened the door into the room.

"Oh you have guest let me get some extra plates then." The woman soon walked out the door leaving the three kids confused and alone.

"Oh my head hurts." Both boys said at the same time.

**

* * *

**

**Just after Henry and Suzie left**

Mako was the first to bolt close to the hole before Rika grabbed him stopping the little kid. "Hold on wait for the rest of us before we take off." Rika said.

Ai and Mako locked hands with Rika Renamon holding onto Ai and Impmon holding onto Mako. "Let's go already!" Mako said impatiently. "Alright already." Rika said as the final group went into the portal.

The second they left the real world the trip was not the normal one Rika was used to, this time they were free falling through a tunnel of colors and pictures to fast to distinguish.

Tightening her grip on the twins she turned to see that the others were still there nodding to Renamon before looking straight ahead again.

"Look at the colors Rika!" Ai said in awe at the sight. "I liked the other way better." Mako grumbled causing Impmon to chuckle. "Depending on the landing I'll let you know which I prefer later." Impmon said.

"Looks like there's a light at the end of a tunnel Rika." Renamon said and sure enough there was a bright white light that was quickly coming closer and closer. The group tensed and closed their eyes to protect themselves from the light.

The group fell out of a computer screen and became a human pretzel on top of some ones bed. "Ow! Get your but out of my face Ai!" Mako said. "Well get your foot out of mine!"

"Will you to stop it!" Rika shouted trying not to kill the children before her as the five untangled themselves from the pile.

Just as they had detangled themselves a couple of kids about Rikas age walked in. One was a boy with blond hair and a white fishing hat, the other was a girl with thin brown hair two people that Rika knew too well.

"How did you get in here?" the boy asked looking at the new additions to his room. "Are those digimon?" he asked pointing at Renamon and Impmon.

"Yes they are I can't believe this is where we end up." Rika said to herself. Just then a small white blur jumped up and attacked Impmon causing the two digimon to roll around in the room.

"Gatomon! What are you doing?" the girl asked alarmed at her partners behavior. "Kari he's probably using these kids to get to the real world you stupid virus." Gatomon said separating Impmon from the group.

"Leave him alone!" Mako spoke up trying to get to Impmon. "No she's right he could be dangerous." The boy said grabbing a hold of Mako.

"The only one who's going to be in trouble is you if you hurt Ai and Mako Toots!" Impmon threatened becoming overly protective of his charges.

"Threatening humans, something only a virus would do." Gatomon hissed at the offending Digimon raising the tension between the parties.

"Alright that's enough, he's the twins partner so let him go." Rika spoke up before the two digimon tear up the room.

"Them partners?" the boy asked shocked. "Yeah see." Ai said taking out the D-arc that her and her brother shared.

"What kind of digivice is that?" he asked looking at the strange device. "It's called a D-arc, names Rika my partner Renamon, and these are the twins Ai and Mako with their partner Impmon." She introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Kari my partner Gatomon this is TK and his partner Patamon." Kari said smiling sweetly causing Rikas stomach to lurch. _I hate cute_.

"I think we need to call Izzy," TK said "So where are you guys from?" he asked getting the phone. "Not from around here that for sure." Rika said.

* * *

**Author Note: **Hope you liked it! next update will be monday hopefully. I finally got most of the whole major plot figured out i just need to get the whole meeting evreyone and all. So please review and let me know what you think and thats all i got. Ja NE!!!


	10. Two Close Calls

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I rewrote this chapter changing a few things that will make it easier for me to write the next chapters. Nothing major, you could really just not read the updated version it was kind of just for me and new readers to follow better. Anyways the next chapter should be up in a couple of hours after i finish with the changes.

**

* * *

**

**Four days before Anniversary**

Tai had just gotten home from one of the weirdest and best evening of his life. The digidestined was on cloud nine when he walked into his home so he didn't notice that his little sister there waiting for him.

"Tai? Earth to Tai?" Kari said waving a hand in front of her brother's face. "Don't bother; he's been like that since we left the park." Agumon said passing the dazed boy and walked into the Kamiya residence.

Tai had the goofiest love struck smile on his face almost dead to the world. "Tai, are you ok?" Kari asked a little concerned for her brother's mental stability. Again ignoring his sister Tai walked over to the couch and collapsed face up.

"I'm in love." He whispered to himself unaware of the three being looking at him in worry. "Tai are you sick?" Gatomon asked eyeing the boy.

"Hold on" Agumon said as he went to fetch a glass of cold water which he then proceeded to unceremoniously dump on Tai's face. That snapped him out of his daze. "What did you do that for?!"

"Because I had to snap you out of the love sick daze you were in!" Agumon shot back. "That doesn't mean that you get to dump water on me." Tai grumbled as he sat back down on the couch.

"So how was your date with TK?" Tai asked recognizing the girl's presence in the room for the first time since he walked in. "It was ok, but we cut it short when Izzy emailed me that you never made it to Matt's concert." Kari said.

"He said that no one had seen you since you ran into Sora and Matt back stage before hand so I left to find you and cheer you up. Though it seems like you don't need it." Kari said happy that her brother didn't take Matt and Soras relationship badly.

"Oh I was going to go but I got side tracked and then one thing lead to another. Sorry I worried you Kari." Tai said sheepishly.

"It's ok." Kari said smiling at her older brother. "So what did happen tonight before the concert?" Kari asked.

"I just walked in on them, I took off, bumped into someone then we started talking and we total forgot about the whole concert." _ Then a digimon battle occurred where she total won, and stole my heart._ He informed his sister.

"Oh Tai, I'm sorry." Kari said feeling bad about how her brother had found out about his two best friends. Tai just shrugged it off getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen. "It doesn't matter. Any ways do you want anything to eat?" Tai asked

Kari shook her head in amusement at Tai's ability to get over things quickly sometimes it scared her just how bio polar he could be. "No thanks, I think I'm going to go to be though, good night Tai." She said.

Without sticking his head out of the refrigerator where he was currently looking for food he called out a good night at the younger girl. "Now where is that left over pizza?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Holy shit, how?!" Yori said staring at a digimon she thought she would never see again. "I don't know but it seems like the interference from the TV station that corrupted my data in the first place kept it from being lost."

"And since now there was tangible data to grab onto, it reformatted." Yori said finishing her partner's sentence. "Can you change back?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it's nice to have opposable thumbs again." The digimon said. "Sometimes I wonder about what goes through that head of yours Wizardmon." Yori said shaking her head.

"Same goes for you, now how do I change back, because Gatomon is the last person I want to face right now." Yori looked at him curiously.

"I thought you would love to see her again?" Yori asked. "I do, it just that I feel that it would be a mockery of their pain and I'm scared of what she'll do to me." Wizardmon said looking at the ground.

"Kind of why I can't go see my mom." Yori said letting out an audible sigh.

"Well let's get out of here before someone comes by. And knowing my luck it will just happen to be a chosen child." Yori said smiling as she got up followed by Wizardmon that took to floating a few feet off the ground to be about Yori's high.

"You like him don't you?" he teased causing the raven haired girl blush a bright red. "Shut up I don't tease you about you kitty mistress." Yori said raising her eyebrows at Wizardmon who almost fell to the floor out of shock.

A very noticeable red blush appeared on his face as he tried to deny it. "Th….that….uh…sh… is it that obvious." He finally admitted it defeated at his own game bowing his head in shame.

"Yup so now we're even. Come on let's go figure how to change you back." Once they were out of sight Wizardmon had tried de-digivolving on his own.

"No luck." He said frustrated by his inability to do something so simple. "Well here let me try this." Yori said pulling out a card from her deck. **Digimodify, Level Down! Activate! Wizardmon dedigivolved to Kudamon.** "JEs!!! Success one for me!" Yori said giving Kudamon the V for victory sign.

"Swell, now let's go before they send a search party, because I'm sure lover boy will." Kudamon said jumping onto Yori's shoulder.

"Well aren't you calm for what just happened." Yori said. "We fixed it, I'm tiered. We'll figure it out tomorrow." Kudamon said as he nestled into her jacket closing his eyes. "Fine let's go."

After about a fifteen minute walk the pair walked up a familiar flight of stairs and towards a Tai's apartment. Knocking on the door Yori waited for Tai to get the door, only for Kari to answer it. "Oh hello, how can I help you?"

Kari looked at the stranger that had knocked; she looked to be about Tai's age and was very pretty. She had dark black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail with a few bangs hanging on the side framing her face. Her deep emerald eyes almost seemed to see to your soul and contrasted her light colored skin.

She wore a pair of khaki cargo pants that were held up with a black leather belt, a black t-shirt that showed just how well developed the girl was underneath a white jacket. And what appeared to be a black messenger bag slanted over the girls left shoulder. What got Kari's attention the most was this aura of power that the girl carried kind of like Tai when he got serious or Davis.

"Hi you must be Kari, is Tai home?" the girl asked snapping the child of light from her thoughts about the stranger.

"Um sure can I ask who's asking?" Kari asked. "I'm sorry how rude of me, my names Yori." The girl said taking her left hand out of her jacked pocket that was covered in a black fingerless glove.

"Kari, but you already knew that." She said laughing a little. "Would you like to come inside?" Kari asked already taking a liking to the girl. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all come on in while I get Tai." Kari said letting Yori in. Gatomon had seen the girl from the door way feeling a little on edge about her. She just couldn't get this feeling that she had already meet her before.

Once the door was closed behind them Kari ran off to the direction of her room, leaving Gatomon and Yori in the all purpose room. "Why hello, how are you today?" Yori asked the catlike digimon.

Playing the part of a house pet Gatomon walked over Yori hoping to get some more information about her through observation. "You're so pretty, and your coat is so soft." Yori said petting Gatomon.

The second that Yori moved a little bit causing a small gust of wind from inside her jacket Gatomon got a whiff of the unmistakable smell of a digimon. Unconsciously tensing at the possibility of an enemy Gatomon startled Yori.

"What's a matter?" Yori asked innocently as Gatomon walked away towards the room. "What got into her." Yori wondered as Tai came out almost beaming.

"You're back, I was about to go look for you." He joked as he pulled Yori into an embrace kissing her forehead causing her giggle.

"Sorry, it's just that I had to talk to Kudamon about what we're going to do about finding my other traveling partner." Yori said.

"There was someone else with you?" Tai asked letting go of Yori so that the two could talk on the couch more comfortably. "Yup, and we decided to check the digital world first thing tomorrow, if you could take us there." Yori asked yawning.

"Sure, you can stay in my parent's room for now." Tai said. "I don't know what you want to do about telling the other digidestined. Maybe we could get Izzy to help you find your way back?" Tai suggested looking at Yori.

The raven haired girl smiled at Tai's attempts to help. "For now let's keep it between us. If it comes to it we'll as Izzy for help. This is one of those the less people know the better." She said looking serous.

"Ok, then in that case we should wait for Kari to fall asleep before I show you to my parent's room." Tai said getting up from the couch "Be right back." He said heading back into the room that he was previously in. "She smelled you, I told you." Yori said talking to her jacket.

At the comment Kudamons head popped out of a hidden pocket inside the jacket. "Well it was worth a try." He said as he crawled out of the jacket and onto her lap.

Kari came out of the room caring Gatomon trying to investigate more about the strange girl when she noticed the ferret sized digimon on Yori's lap. "Hey Kari, how have you been?" Yori asked trying to make casual talk with the younger girl.

Caught off guard as she was too focused on the digimon Kari stumbled for a few seconds before replying. "Uh fine, sorry to ask but is that?"

"A digimon?" Yori said interrupting the child of light. Kari blushed at how forward she was being and at how foolish she must have sounded to the older girl. Not bothered by Kari in the slightest Yori smiled kindly at the younger girl. "Yes it is, his name is Kudamon, and that must be a Gatomon right?"

"Oh yes, this is Gatomon." Kari said finding her control of the conversation disappear not that she had any to begin with. Yori got up intending to shake hands with the partner digimon forgetting that her own was on her lap.

"Warn a mon next time you decide to get up." The ferret said as it curled up on the couch comfortably closing its eyes. "I figured that with me talking to Kari it would have been enough of a warning for you and don't be rude say hi mister."

Kudamon lifted his head opening his golden eyes he nodded at both Kari and Gatomon respectively. "Hello." And then put his head back down. "Sorry about that he's just really tiered." Yori said.

"He's so cute." Kari said dreamily. "Yeah but he sure can fight!" Agumon coming out of the room headed towards the kitchen. Yori ignored Agumons comment choosing instead to look at Gatomon. "You are one smart digimon." Yori said with a secretive smile on her face.

"Thanks." Gatomon said at the girls complement. "My name is Yori." She said extending her arm at Gatomon taking her hand the two shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Yori."

"Same here Gatomon. So it seems being chosen runs in the family." Yori said jokingly righting herself standing a few inches taller than Kari.

"It's a long story but yeah it does. So where do you know Tai from? I haven't seen you before." Kari asked wanting to know more about this new comer. "We met at the concert tonight, well before the concert anyways." Yori said.

"Ok so there is no food to eat here." Tai said coming out of the room with his hands behind his head "Unless you want to eat at your own risk with my moms recipes or we can go out and get something to eat."

Both girls turned to look at the older boy "I can't I have school tomorrow and so do you Tai." Kari said looking at her brother. "I really don't mind, I just moved here so I don't start for a while." Yori lied.

"Really, where will you be enrolled?" Kari asked excitedly. "I don't know yet, for all I know I could be home school again." Yori said dogging the question again.

"Oh. Any ways Tai don't stay out to late ok. Yori it was nice meeting you, good night." Kari said leaving the two older teens in the living room to discuss diner plans. "So what did you have in mind?" Yori asked.

Later that night Yori lay in the Kamiya's bed, after coming back from the late night sushi bar that Tai had taken her to, holding her stomach in pain. "Oh, that was not a wise choice." She whispered to herself resulting in Kudamon waking up.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned by Yoris behavior. "Fine just my ribs hurt, I was moving around too much today." She said, falling into a peaceful yet painful sleep.

* * *

**Two days later ---Two days before the Anniversary**

"Looks like he isn't here either, Kudamon. Time to go to the next section." Yori said dejectedly looking at her partner.

It had been two days since Yori met Tai, the following morning the pair had taken off to the digital world trying to find Takato. Yori had decided that it would be best if nobody else knew about her being a tamer and not a digidestined so it was kept secret.

Since that morning both of them would go to the digital world searching for Takato or Ryo sector by sector using her D-arc while Kari was at school. Tai called in sick to help her out and keep her secret from the other digidestined and his sister, she didn't know that Yori stayed in her parents room.

Today Tai had told Kari that he was going to the digital world to play with Agumon after school since it was a Friday so that the pair could stay longer without raising suspicion.

"Any luck?" Tai asked walking up to Yori with Agumon behind him. "No, I think we should check the forest south of here before we head back." Yori said.

Nodding the two left followed by their respective digimon. "So, when are we going to tell the others about the tamers?" Tai asked.

"If I had it my way, never the fact that I'm here breaks so many laws of physics. Some laws that not even I could imagine existing. My job is simply to find my fellow tamers and then go to Azulongmon and see if he could send us back." Yori said seriously.

"So you think being here was a mistake." Tai asked looking kind of down. Today he had decided to wear a simple black t-shirt with a simple orange trim at the sleeves and at the bottom, with a pair of jeans and some black sneakers.

"No, things happen for a reason. The problem is that I don't think it is wise to stay here to long no matter how it pains me to leave." Yori said trying to hide her sadness at having to leave Tai.

"Then why don't we tell the others so they can help?" Tai asked again. "It would go a lot faster." shrugging his shoulders as he walked along Yori.

"True but only a D-Arc can find another D-Arc. Besides it goes back to having them involved, and I want to keep that to a minimal. Besides I don't want Izzy taking it apart. When Takato and I jumped into the portal we wanted to go to the digital world. Problem was the portal was different and second we got separated on the way here." Yori said the landscape slowly changing from grass lands into a jungle.

A small breeze blew past the four of them, Yori closed her eyes too enjoy the cool breeze. "So you have to find Takato and then find the person you were supposed to look for in the first place?" Tai asked.

"Correct, but the one thing that's bothering is that digital field from two days ago." Yori said thoughtfully before they could say something else a red blur broke out from the tree line and tackled Yori to the ground.

"I found you!" the attacked said in a childish nasally voice. "Wait up!" another voice called out from the woods followed by a boy bursting into the clearing seconds later. Noting that the digimon had stopped Takato stopped to catch his breath.

"Ow! Guilmon get off of me! God you're heavy, did you know that?" Yori said pushing off the rather large rookie. "Well that solves one problem." Yori said noticing Takato bent over trying to get some air.

"Is he…" "Yeah, Tai meet the leader of the tamers our very own goggle head, Takato." Yori said walking over to Takato and placing her hand on the exhausted boys shoulder. Straitening up Takato extended his arm to shake Tai's when the situation actually register in his mind.

"You….you…you're TAI!?" Takato exclaimed in shock. "And you're ok! Oh thank god!" Takato said breathing a sigh of relief. "So how long have you been in the digital world Takato?" Yori asked.

"Actually just a few minutes, and you?" he asked. "What kind of digimon are you?" Agumon said looking at the large red dinosaur.

"I'm Guilmon and that's Takatomon! Want to play?" Guilmon said sniffing the orange digimon causing the human half of the group to laugh. "Seriously I have never seen a digimon like this before." Tai said getting a good look at the digimon now.

"And you never will because I created him." Takato said proudly. "Really?! How did you do it?" Tai asked interested in the digimon before him.

"Well it was actually an accident, I didn't mean to it just happened." Takato began to tell the story when again he realized just who he was talking to. "Wait, how can you exist you're a cartoon?" Takato said.

"I swear Takato you have no tact. It's a long story that we can discuss on our way to Tai's house where we can have dinner because I am starving." Yori said shaking her head at the younger boy's antics.

"Um ok." Takato said a bit taken back by Yori's attitude toward the whole situation. "Yah food!" Guilmon yelled with Kudamon now on his head. "How do I get off this thing?!" he yelled trying to hold on for dear life. As his ride became a mechanical bull from a rode trying to get knock him off, unintentionally of course.

The group laughed at Kudamons predicament as they walked off toward the way Tai and Yori came to the nearest portal tiered of the long day and ready from some dinner and rest.

Once the group was out of earshot a small blue digimon with a white bell came out of a bush were it had been hiding, followed by a boy with spiky brown hair and eyes, and a girl with short purple hair and brown eyes.

"The coasts clear." The small digimon said looking over at the two teens that were hiding along with him.

"That was a close call." The boy said standing up and moving next to the digimon out into the clearing. The boy then turned to help the girl up.

"I thought you said that this was a safe place?" she said as she was pulled off the ground and out of the bush.

"It is! They don't come here anymore without telling the rest of us." He said helping the girl pull out some leaves out of her hair.

"Then what do you call that?" she shot back glaring daggers at the boy in mock anger.

"Well looks like Tai's got himself a new girl! And he didn't tell me? And who was that other guy? I'm tired of being out of the loop." He said as he started to march towards the direction that the others had walked off to.

"Shut up and get back mister, we aren't finished Davis." She said grabbing onto the fleece of the jacked pulling Davis back.

"Whoa! Of course Chizu-chan, you come first Tai can wait." Davis said with an impish smile on his face as he grabbed the girl's hand.

"Good, now where were we." Chizuru said as she began to kiss Davis on the cheek tenderly coaxing the boy back into the cover of the bushes and trees.

"I believe it was here." Davis said pushing them to the ground as the continued to make out on the floor. "How those two ever hooked up is beyond me." Veemon said to himself resuming his job of look out wondering the appearance of those two new kids meant for them.

* * *

The three teens fell out of the computer screen in Tai's room in a huge doggy pile. Tai's head was stuck in Yori's breast while the rest of him was on top of her. Takato was next with his legs near Yori's face, her arms on his butt, Kudamon was in Takatos sweater. How he got there not even I the author knows. Agumon was sandwiched between the two boys slowly turning blue from the lack of air. Standing on top of the human pretzel, like the cherry on top of a Sunday, stood a small red ball with Patamon type ears.

"Geez! Get off, my ribs hurt!" Yori yelled unable to relive the pain. After quickly separating themselves from the pile with most of their dignity in tack except for Tai whose face was redder than the small digimon on top of the previous pile.

"Where did Guilmon go?" Takato asked noting the absence of his digimon partner. Then the small red ball jumped up at Takato who caught it recognizing the small ball of energy.

"Guilmon? What happened to you?" Takato asked worriedly since the last time his partner looked like this was right before he left for the digital world.

"Nothing silly I just dedigivolved into Gigimon, Takatomon." The little ball of joy said nuzzling into his tamers chest lovingly.

"Aw, he's so cute! Even more so now being this small." Yori said going into girl mode. Tai shook his head at the scene.

"Look like Kari's not home yet so we have time to come up with a cover story for you. I don't know where you can stay its already hard hiding you from Kari." Tai said trying to think of how to cover for the tamers without raising suspicion.

"Don't worry about it. We can camp out in the digital world if we have to. Takato had the tents so problem solved. He's a friend of mine, no my cousin who I ran into today and he hooked up with us before we went to the digital world." Yori said having already thought of a lie to tell Kari.

One hour, a food fight, and dinner preparations later the three teens were ready to eat dinner comfortably along with their digimon. Just as Tai set the last dish on the table and was going to sit down the phone rang.

"Perfect timing." Tai grunted going to answer the phone regretfully leaving the food at the mercy of three hungry digimon.

"Kamiya residence," Tai answered "Whoa, whoa Izzy slow down I can't understand you….. …ok….Wait, what came out of your computer? Ok did you tell the others.......What time....ok we'll be there, bye." Releasing a frustrated sigh he hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Yori asked following Tai as he made his way back to the table. "Looks like two more of your friends followed you here and as luck would have it fell out of Izzy's and TK computers."

"So much for keeping them out of the loop." Yori said pissed that their cover had been blown after all the trouble they went through. "Wait how did they get here?"

"Same as us I'd imagine." Takato said thinking about it. "Yeah but why the time difference?" Tai said thinking about Takatos response earlier.

"Guess Izzy can figure that one." Tai said.

"I guess but I need to find a way to talk to the rest of the tamers before this meeting." Yori said looking at Takato for any ideas. Tai was not paying attention as he was taking a bit out of some homemade bread courtesy of goggle head number three.

"God this is delicious." Tai muttered to himself. "Hey Tai what time is that meeting at?" Takato asked looking at the supposed anime character.

"In an hour, here since it's like the middle ground." Tai said. "Well shit, that sucks for us right now." Yori said to herself.

"Tai would you mind if Takato and I go out for a while. We should be back before the meeting starts." Yori asked. Tai just shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead, but would you mind getting some snacks on your way back."

"Sure thing, what do you want me to bring back?" Yori asked stuffing her face with food just like one of the boys.

"Anything, food so the digimon can eat and we'll have groceries for tomorrow morning at the very least." Tai responded known just how much digimon could eat.

"Ok." Yori said once again digging into the food with just as much vigor as the digimon sitting next to her and Takato. Tai just shrugged his shoulders and followed the other teens example and began to eat.

* * *

**If you bothered to read it just minor changes thats it. Any ways i apoligize i promised a new chapter for monday and its now friday. I had some test for my music education class and then i had writers block for chapters 12 and 13 so i had to go back a few chapters to fix it and find a way i liked based off what i had. Any ways 11 should be up in a few hours at the latest tomorrow morning. Sorry again.  
**

**JA NE!!!**


	11. The Fighting Begins

**Author Notes: **Sorry it took so long to get this done but it was a combination of school and my inability to be happy with what i had written already. I went through three different versions of this chapter and 12 before i settled on this simply to gear up for the sequel and prequel later on. I know i think to much anyways i really need you all to be honest with this chapter. If you ever review this would be the chapter that would help me the most so. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my head hurts." Both boys said at the same time.

"You said it." Izzy said holding his own head already feeling the headache coming on, and it was turning out to be such a peaceful day to. No crisis, no battles just him and some good programming codes just like he enjoyed his day. Then out of nowhere two kids and digimon fall out of his computer and into his room.

"Well that wasn't right. The portal did not go where it was supposed to." Henry said rubbing his own throbbing head.

"So care to explain why you guys decided to drop by into my room?" Izzy said trying to keep his cool and analyze the situation.

"Well you see it's really hard to explain." Henry said unsure of how to handle the situation with a person that was supposed to be an anime character. _This is defiantly the wrong place._

"Take your time by the way my names Izzy." He said extending his arm to shake hand with the blue hair boy. "Henry, my sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon and my partner Terriormon." Henry said.

"Well I guess, um." Henry was stuck at what to say until an instant beeping was heard from his pocked and his sister. _Saved by the D-Ark._ "hold that thought." He said pulling out the device to see just what had set it off.

"Oh no not here." Henry said looking at the compass that had popped out of the device pointing off to the south. "Come one Terriormon, Suzie, Lopmon lets go. Sorry about that I must have pushed the wrong buttons into the portal." _Let's hope he buys it. _The two children ran off before Izzy could get another word edge wise.

Sitting back Izzy began to think though about all the implications about a bunch of new digidestined. _This requires more investigation, I need to contact Genai._

Half way through writing an email to Genai his phone went off. "Hello, Izumi residence Izzy speaking." He answered the phone. "What?!....Call everyone emergency meeting at Tai's in an hour." Izzy said before hanging up and the dial the number to the Kamiya's residence.

"_Kamiya residence," _"TaiIcalledanemergencemeetingatyourhousebecausewehavethisreallybigproblemandIdon'tknowwhattodo!" Izzy said _"Whoa, whoa Izzy slow down I can't understand you_

"Tai we need to call an emergency meeting at your house right now a problem has arise that needs to be taken care of now! _OK_

"Tai this is serious; a couple of kids and their digimon partners came out of my computer. You think this is funny!" _Wait, what came out of your computer?_

"A pair of kids, new digidestined with their own kind of digivice that I have never seen and you knows what that can mean." _Ok did you tell the others?_

"Not yet but I'm on it." _What time?_ "Your house at 8, that's in about an hour are you going to be home it time?" _Ok we'll be there, bye_. "Thanks Tai see ya then" Izzy hung up the phone thinking of what else needed to be done in the hour that they had time.

"This can't be good, not good at all. Although I hope I can take a look at the new digivices. Well better get a hold of everyone for the meeting." Izzy mind was going at 200m/h with ideas popping up left and right as he began to contact the rest of the chosen children.

* * *

**Back to where we last left Rika, Ai, Mako, TK, Kari, and digimon partners in chapter 9**

The group of five humans and four digimon crowded in TK room trying to measure each other up until TK broke the silence.

"I think we need to call Izzy," TK said "So where are you guys from?" he asked getting the phone. "Not from around here that for sure." Rika said.

TK left the room to make the call leaving Kari, Gatomon and Patamon with the strangers and to Gatomons distaste the virus digimon to.

"So Kari was it?" Rika asked receiving a nod from the girl Rika continued. "Can you point me in direction to the nearest train station?" she asked.

"Oh sure, but may I ask how you got in here?" Kari asked taken back by the older girl's question. Nodding Rika began to think of what meeting Kari Kamiya and Takeru Takashi two people that until now were fictional.

"The portal we must have pressed the wrong coordinates on the portal before we jumped through. We." She started to say before being interrupted by Renamon. "Rika we have trouble." The vixen digimon said.

"Sorry to cut this short princess but we got to run. Ai Mako lets go." Rika said as they all charged for the exit ignoring Kari's and TK's protest to return.

"Don't worry Kari I'll track them down." Gatomon said following the new comers out the door and off to who knows were.

Silence fell in the room as TK and Kari stood looking at the open door leading to the hall way of the apartment. After a few minutes Kari broke the silence. "What did Izzy say T.K?"

"Seems were not the only ones that got strangers out of our computers so did Izzy. He says that they might be new digidestined since they have their own digivices. Apparently a new kind that he's never seen before." TK said worry in his voice.

"That can be, digidestined are picked when the digital world is in trouble I thought we took care of Malomyotsimon months ago! What does this mean?" Kari asked worried about this new piece of information meant for the digital world.

"I don't know, but he called an emergency meeting in at 8 over at your house." TK said. Remembering that Tai was going to be gone for the evening in the digital world Kari thought it would be best if they left now.

"TK we need to leave now so we can get there early Tai went to the Digital World and I don't know if he'll be back in time." Kari said voicing her thoughts to her boyfriend.

"What is he doing there?" TK asked. "Beats me but either way we should go." Kari said. "But what about those other kids?"

"Gatomon is going to follow them, there's not much we can do now except go to the meeting I guess." TK said preparing to leave with his girlfriend in tow.

**

* * *

Takato, Yori and partners near the TV station**

"Shit. This is just ridiculous." Yori swore as the two tamers headed towards a thick fog covering the street in front of an all too familiar TV station on Reppamon.

"Man, this is just too weird." Takato said seeing the outline of the building. "You said it, let's take care of this problem first." Yori said. "Before we go into fan mode."

"As if." Takato said as the two emerged into the clearing with in the fog or digital field. "Now where is it?" he said looking around the clearing trying to find the new digimon. The two of them had received the signal while on their way to a park across from the apartment building to talk.

They had just gotten to a secluded area when the D-arks had gone off alerting them of a digital field. "Hell if I know, this is not supposed to happen here." Yori said frustrated at the reoccurring phenomenon here.

Just as they were about to bicker some more four smaller figures appeared from the other end of the digital field. Once they got closer the two noticed that it was Henry, Suzie and their digimon partners. "Henry!" Takato yelled waving his hands in the air.

Getting the boy attention Henry turned towards the direction of the voice to see the goggle wearing tamer. "Takato! You got sent here to?" he said walking over to the pair relived to see some living familiar faces. "You will not believe who I just met." He said.

"I'm pretty sure it can't beat ours." A female voice said off to the left of the group. Turing around the tamers noticed Rika accompanied by the twins and digimon not looking pleased at all.

"Rika!" Takato said relived to see her. "So does anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?" she asked looking around cautiously for the supposed digimon that had yet to appear.

"I don't." Henry said surveying the area as well hopping that the D-ark had made a mistake. "We should wait and see." Takato said getting into a serious mood as well.

After a few tense minutes the tamers were rewarded with the appearance of four digimon. Pointing their D-arks at the digimon they read off the stats on at a time. **Shadow Seraphimon mega level fallen angel type digimon, his attacks are Strike of the Seven Hells, and Shadow Blast.** Takato read.

**LadyDevimon ultimate level digimon also a fallen angel virus type, attacks are Black Wing and Darkness Wave** Rika read.

**SkullMammothmon mega level digimon virus type, attacks are Spiral Bone Crusher and Bone Dash. ** Henry read.

**Last but not least Phantomon ultimate level digimon attacks are Shadow Scythe and Father Time. **Yori said recalling some sour memories about this particular digimon.

"All right let's take care of these guys before we attract to much attention or damage, Henry take care of the big guy, Rika take care of the drag queen, Yori can you handle the ghost and I got the wanna be angel." Takato said giving the tamers direction on what to do.

"Leave it to me, I got that spook." Yori said with a wicked grin on her face. "What about Suzie and Ai and Mako?" Henry asked.

"They should stay for back up just be ready to jump in guys." Takato said smiling at the younger tamers. Accepting their fate the three nodded their head in confermation.

"It's time to party, Renamon ready?" Rika asked. "As always Rika" The vixen replied.

**Biomerge Activate! Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to!! Guilmon Biomerge to!! Terriormon Biomerge to!! Sakuyamon! Gallantmon! MegaGargomon!**

"Are you ready Reppamon?" Yori asked her partner. "Don't want to be left out of the party." She said. "When every you are." He replied **Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate! Reppamon digivolve to Chirinmon!**

* * *

**Back to Izzy**

"Ok, thanks Sora could you let Matt know about the meeting for me will ya. Ok see you in 30 minutes, bye. Well now that only leaves Davis to call." Izzy said hanging up the phone again after just talking to Sora about the meeting.

"Might as well call him." Izzy said as he dialed Davis house phone. "Hello, is Davis home? Oh he's not, this is Izzy do you know where he is? Oh I see thank you Jun." Izzy hung up the phone with a confused look on his face.

"Well that was odd, Davis is always the easiest to get a hold of." It was true Davis was always the easy to get a hold of in case of an emergency or if Kari called. Recently though there were times when no one seemed to know where he was, the times were rare and far in between heck nobody really noticed except Izzy.

"Guess I'll have to try his cell phone again." Izzy said dialing the boy's cell phone number for the third time. "Come on pick up." Izzy said to the ring tone, after a few ring a very irritated voice answered the phone.

"Dame it Ken I told you I was going to help you with the physics work tomorrow." Davis's annoyed voice said over the phone.

"What are you talking about?!" Izzy said confused by the outburst from Davis. "Davis this is Izzy." He said.

"Oh, sorry I just woke up from a dream, anyways what's up." Davis said a little too quickly to be true. Deciding to ignore the bizarre outburst from the child of miracles he went on to relay the information.

"I called an emergency meeting at Tai's house at 8 that gives you thirty minutes please be there on time Davis." Izzy said known all too well about the boys tendencies to be late for everything that was not soccer related.

"Sure no problem Izzy, what is for anyways?" Davis asked over the phone. "You'll find out when you get there." He said hanging up the phone and turning back to his computer.

* * *

"So who was it?" Chizu said sitting up from where the two had been lying down out of sight. He turned around to look

"It was Izzy he said we have an emergency meeting in about thirty minutes. Which means; we should get going." Davis explained dejectedly. _So much for our date._

"Don't worry you'll make it up later." Chizu said smiling kindly at her boyfriend of eight months as she got up off the floor trying to cheer him up.

Nodding his head Davis looked at Chizu and smiled. "We could go to France for a nice quiet dinner or head to California for a beach day." He said.

"I swear Davis if it wasn't for your access to the digital world you would be at loss as to where to take me for our dates." Chizu said giggling at his antics not even bothering to remind him of the time difference.

"That's why you love me. Any ways we better go that way you can take over Yolei's shift at the store." He said leading the older girl to the nearest portal. "Lead the way." Chizu said grabbing a hold of Davis's gloved hand.

"Hey Veemon it's time to go!" Davis called out to his partner digimon. Together the three took off to head home drop off Chizu and then head to Tai's house. Nothing could put a damper on Davis's day well for the moment.

* * *

"Chirinmon look out!" Yori yelled at her partner trying to help him in his fight against the allusive ultimate digimon.

**Shadow Scythe!** Phantomon yelled bringing down his scythe towards the quadruped digimon as their battle wore on. "Agh!"

Yori stood off to the side away from the younger tamers as to not draw attention to them as she watched her partner take one hell of a beating. "Shit, there has to be something I can use to help him." She told herself.

"Let's see, no that won't work, nope won't help" Yori mumbled to herself as she flipped through her decks of modify cards. She then came across a modify card that gave her any idea.

"This card ought to do the trick, Chirinmon get ready to toss this back!" Yori yelled putting the rest of the deck back into the leather case. _It's about time I get in on the action again. _**Digimodify! Angemon's Angel Staff! Activate!**

A long golden staff appeared in front of the four legged digimon who caught it with his mouth then quickly threw it towards the direction his partner was at. Yori caught the staff that Chirinmon threw at her in mid air twirling it around a few times to test it out she charged into battle.

Chirinmon was not faring well against his opponent as their battle worn on, it's not that he was less powerful not it was their size. Chirinmon was a four legged digimon that would only turn around so fast. If your opponent can go through the floor and get behind you then you are in some serious trouble.

The entire time it was nothing but dogging and frankly it was tiring him out a lot. **Shadow Scythe!** Those two dreaded words were shouted barely giving him any time to dodge, but instead of the dreaded pain from the weapon a large clank sound was heard.

"Leave my friend alone!" Yori said standing between Chirinmon and Phantomon using the **Angel Staff **to hold off the golden Scythe from hitting her partner again.

Hearing his tamers voice he looked around to see her doing the dumbest thing he had ever seen any human do in his entire digital life; hell no stunt Tai or Davis pulled even compared to this level of stupidity. (He was passed out during the other act of idiocy)

"Yori, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked suddenly fearful for her life as he eyed the ghost digimon starting to overpower the girl.

Seeing that she was losing the battle for control she let her right hand fall down and release the staff causing the Scythe to fall to the side. This caused Phantomon to lose his balance and fall forward towards Yori. Using this as an opportunity she pulled the staff back up she rammed the butt of the staff right into the ultimate digimons face.

"What does it look like I'm going?" she asked as she did a quick right spin bringing the staff around and whacking Phantomon forward and into her right knee.

Before she could attack again Phantomon wisely phased out of her grasp and disappeared trying to regroup. "Are you crazy?!" Chirinmon asked looking at Yori worriedly.

"That depends on your definition of being sane and crazy. Look I know some martial arts, I'm not helpless and as long as I can help you I will." Yori said.

Shaking his head in defeat Chirinmon focused back on the task at hand feeling his tamer standing next to him ready for anything. "Fine just don't die." He said not looking at her.

"Never dreamed of it." She said as Phantomon appeared in front of them reading for the final stretch of the ongoing battle. "Ah!"

* * *

Ten minutes later Davis, Chizuru, and Veemon walked down the street in comfortable silence towards Chizuru's family store. Preparing to put on an act the two into the Inoue convince store were Yolei was currently working the counter.

"Thank god you got here I was worried that you were going to be late. What are you doing here Davis?" Yolei said spotting her older sister accompanied by Davis and Veemon.

"I bumped into her on the way Tai's house so I figured I would go with her to come pick you up." Davis said lying with ease. "Oh." Yori said leaving the counter allowing Chizuru to take charge. "Well let's go I don't like to be late."

The group the proceeded to leave when Demiveemon jumped out of Davis hands and ran back into the store. "Hey get back here! Yolei go ahead I'll catch up no sense in you being late too." Davis said as he ran back into the store after his partner.

Seeing the logic in his words and the fact that she really didn't care Yolei took off then after about two blocks down the road Davis finally caught up to her with Demiveemon in his hands stuffing his face with chocolate and a goofy grin on his face. "Sorry about that." He said.

The pair met up with Izzy at the bottom of the stairs of the apartment building. The group then made their way up the stairs towards the Kamiya residence. Once they reached the door Izzy being the one in front pushed the doorbell then stepped back.

After a few seconds Kari came to answer the door "Hi Izzy, nice to see you come on in." She said letting the group in.

"Hi Kari," Yolei greeted her fellow DNA partner as she took off her shoes. "Hello Yolei, Davis I almost didn't see you" Kari said greeting the two. "Hi Kari." Davis said.

The group walked in taking off their shoes as they did so. They then followed the digidestined of light into the apartment to meet the rest of the group.

The apartment looked small with all of the kids pilled in Matt and Sora were sitting the couch next to them was Cody with Upamon on his lap. Sitting on the floor against the glass doors was Ken and Wormmon and now Yolei and Poromon. Sitting at the table was TK with Joe sitting on the chair against the wall.

Kari then sat down on one of the chairs at the table leaving Izzy to stand near the kitchen as Davis had taken to standing against the wall next to Matt. "So who's missing?" Davis asked.

Taking a quick head count Izzy spoke up. "I don't know where Tai is, and Mimi is in America so." He said. "Of course you would know that right Izzy-kun." Davis teased the digidestined of knowledge.

"Can you be quite for a minutes without saying something stupid." Izzy exploded as the pressure of the situation was making him lose his cool.

Showing a small hint of intelligence for one in his life Davis apologized "I'm sorry, I'll shut up now." Keeping true to his word Davis shut up.

Without another person to start the conversation everyone remained quiet waiting for the last member to arrive. Suddenly the front door was throw open and startled the chosen children as a voice called out from the door.

"I come bearing food!" Tai walked caring large paper bags almost covering his face. Lifting the mood without knowing it the digimon of the second group of chosen children attacked Tai with a renewed vigor for the food.

He set down the bags on the floor allowing the small digimon to attack the food and give Tai a chance to close the door. "Sorry I'm late I went to go get some food." He said.

"Well now that where all here we can start the meeting." Izzy said starting the meeting. "The reason I called you all here was so that we could discuss the appearance of a new set of digidestined." He said finally starting the meeting.

"A new set of digidestined?" Davis whispered to himself thinking of what he had seen earlier that day whit Chizu in the digital world. Deciding to not open his mouth Davis simply sat quietly and listened to what Izzy had to say

"I had contacted Genai about this and he said that he didn't know about it." Izzy informed the group. Silence fell in the room as Izzy let the information sink in.

"Are you sure you say the digivice right Izzy, maybe it was some kind of new toy and where just getting worked up over nothing?" Joe suggested to the brainiac of the original digidestined.

"No, I saw it to that red head had a different model to." TK said backing up Izzy's observation Davis just rolled his eyes.

"So what did it look like then TJ?" Davis asked annoyed by the golden boy's ass kissing. "It was really weird shaped with a screen in the middle." TK started to say, _that could describe any one of ours._ "It underneath the screen there was oval buttons two buttons, I think, and it had a strap on top." He finished.

_Must be real proud of himself for that one._ Davis thought. "Izzy what did the one you see look like." Davis asked not bothering to voice his opinion on the child of lights comment.

"It's hard to describe but just by looking at it you could tell what it was for." Izzy said knitting his eyebrows together in concentration. "What bugs me is that they seemed surprised to have ended up in my room."

"Well I say we go find them." Davis said getting up from the floor not waiting for an agreement. "Davis you idiot you don't even know what they look like!" Yolei yelled at him.

"So, besides I have to take care of something before I head home and I can't be late again or else my parents will punish me. If I bump into one of them I'll let you guys know." Davis said dismissively as he walked out of the apartment.

"I'll go with him in case he bumps into trouble. I'll call you later Yolei." Ken said leaving the apartment with Wormmon in his arms following his best friend.

"He is such an idiot." Yolei grumbled as she sat back down. "Always trying to show off and he keeps flirting with Kari, sometimes I think we would be better off without him." TK said getting a nod of agreement from Kari and Cody.

"I know what you mean, just last week he touched my laptop and nearly crashed it after I told him not to touch it." Yolei said joining in on the group bashing. "And he's so loud." Sora grumbled.

"I mean the crest of courage? More like obnoxious." Yolei said rolling her eyes drawing a stiffened laugh from most of the chosen present. "You should have seen his face the first time we went there his expression was priceless." Kari added.

"And friendship? All he knows how to do is cause us trouble whenever we try and do something." Cody said agreeing with the others.

That struck a nerve in Tai's heart seeing that he saw many similarities between Davis and himself. "Kari shut up." Tai said in a low voice trying to keep his cool.

Tai could not believe his ears, his friends were trash talking Davis behind his back. It was just shocking to hear. "I'm just glad he stopped flirting with me so much it was getting annoying, like I would date someone like him?" Kari said.

"Oh come off it Tai. We are right Tai, and then he's always trying to copy you. He's nothing but a cheap knock off." TK said defending Kari.

That really hit a nerve in Tai. "Get out of here right now if you know what's good for you Takeru." Tai said in a dead even tone that sent chills down every ones spines.

"Don't talk to my brother that way." Matt said standing up to defend his younger brother. The two older boys stared eachother down causing the tension to rise in the room. "I will talk to him with the same respect he has for his team mates." Tai replied evenly.

"Come on cut it out, this is not going to help anyone." Joe said trying to stop the fight before it started. "You are not his older brother, I am it's my responsibility to not yours!" Matt said ignoring Joe.

"Well then maybe you should pay more attention." Tai said getting all up in Matt's grill. (Sorry I couldn't help myself)

"Like you do any better. Look at who you chose to be the leader and look how that turned out nice going Tai." Matt shot back. Both boys at this point were yelling at eachother at their top of their lungs and all the digidestined children did not notice the return of two boys.

"Well maybe if your little brother learned to not be such a little dipshit and try to treat Davis with respect then things would be better." He edged on the bearer of the crest of friendship on.

"That is not my fault besides I'm not the one chose a useless kid to be the new leader. TK at least stood up to the plate for the sake of the group. All he has ever done is cower and open his mouth to brag!"

"Matt! That was uncalled for!" this time the outburst did not come from either of the boys but from Joe who had stood up from the chair that he had been sitting on.

"Stay out of this Joe." Matt snapped at the blue colored haired boy. "Don't talk about things that you don't know Matt, Davis has been through a lot more than any of us." Joe said standing his ground.

"Like what being faced with his shortcomings at school?" Sora asked backing up her boyfriend crossing her arms over her chest with a defiant look on her face.

"Stop this we need to focus on the task at hand. These imposters could be a real threat to the digital world. This little dispute can be cleared up later Tai." Izzy said in a lame attempt to stop them from killing each other.

"No we can deal with this now. Those kids are only looking for someone they should be gone soon." Tai said never taking his eyes off of Matt.

"How do would you know that oh fearless leader? Is it a gut feeling the same one that told you to appoint that loser as leader?!"

"That is it!" Tai launching himself at the blond boy only to be jerked back violently by some unknown force. Shocked by the sudden stop Tai turned around to come face to face with Davis's brown eyes.

The maroon haired boy looked at Tai with a neutral face and then over at Matt who was being held back by Ken. "Davis." Kari whispered behind him. The room became silent as the others wondered just how much of the conversation he had heard.

"Tai let it go. Don't fight on my behalf I can fight my own battles." Davis said seriously. "Don't upset the group dynamics on my behalf, there just words." He said letting Tai go the room fell into a shocked silence by the younger boys words.

Without another word or glance at the others Davis walked over to where he had been sitting previously picked up his bag "Nothing I haven't heard before." He said before he closed the door behind his back.

Ken followed his best friend out of the apartment without a word trying to catch up to the bearer of courage and friendship. Ken was aware that Davis knew more that he led others believe but he wanted to make sure he would be ok after this new turn of events.

* * *

**Author NOtes: **I was so desperate to get this published that i didn't really go over my grammar and speling so sorry if its bad. Any ways please tell me what you think and review. There might be a chance that i will rewrite this chapter so please let me know. JA NE!!!!!!!


	12. A haunted past

**Author Note**: **Ok I am really sorry that it took so god damn long to update, but with the end of the semester and mid terms I was really busy. Music Majors have no free time wat so ever especial during the second half of the semester. Plus it didn't help that i had some writters block. Anyways here's the next chapter and i'll get the next one as soon as possible. Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

Leaving the apartment in a hurry Ken took off running after Davis who was already at the bottom floor and heading down the street. Using all of his soccer training he took off with Wormmon in his hands after his best friend.

Ken had finally caught up to Davis about half a mile away from the apartment in the entrance of a cemetery near the bay. "Davis, wait up!" he said trying to catch his breath.

Seeming to have heard him Davis slowed down to a walking pace then stopped right underneath the sign of the cemetery letting Ken catch up.

"Davis about that, don't worry about it." Ken said attempting to console his best friend. Davis showed no sign of hearing Ken's worlds as he slowly trudged up a small hill nearest to the water stopping at the top and setting his bag down.

Looking down at the stone Davis stood in silence along with Ken who at the moment was at loss of words for this situation set Wormmon down on the ground. "You know she was my best friend." Davis began to say without looking at his companion.

"Heck she was my only friend when I was growing up. I will never forget the day that Myotismon took over the city; we were both hiding from our parents in the park when the Bakemon took us away." Ken and Wormmon stood in silence taking in the story that his friend was telling him.

Davis took a deep breath before continuing his tale. "They held us in that building for a few hours before they started to take some of us away to god knows where. She had told me that being the eldest that it was her job to keep me safe and that she was not going to let them take me away. I told her not to but she did."

Davis lifted his head up to the sky that had now begun to darken with the sunset and ominous storm clouds. "She created a diversion and we all got away except her. That was the last time I ever saw her Ken. I was too much of a god damn coward to go back for her, I couldn't help her I was terrified. I was a coward and a terrible friend. We all abandoned her because we were afraid; I promised myself that I would never do that again." Taking a pause he turned to Ken with tear falling down his face.

"She looked so cool the first time I met her when she stood up to three high school bullies to save me. We both got mess up pretty bad but I knew that I had just made a friend for life. Sure enough through thick and thin we pulled through. No matter what it was she was there for me and the one time I could have done the same I cowered in fear. It was because of that, that Myotismon was able to take her away from me."

Davis closed his eyes as his whole body shook in anger at his last statement. "I thought heroes never died, but that day I learned that I was wrong. Good does always triumphs but at what cost?" He slowly opened his eyes once again looking at the cold black stone on the ground.

"Davis, what happened?" Ken asked trying to console his friend. His words just served to make Davis cry even more. "She died protecting someone she didn't even know and a worthless friend. She just saw a little helpless girl, a bad guy and a little boy."

This time Davis could not hold back the pain in his heart and fell limply to his knees looking at the sky. After a few moments he fell forward towards the ground on all fours crying. "She didn't know it but she died saving someone that I don't think deserved to live in the place." He spat out angrily.

"Davis, don't say that, it's not true." Ken said getting on his knees next to his friend trying to cheer him up. Never had he seen Davis so distraught not even the time when he was emperor and he made him choose which of his friends would live could compare to this.

"She was courageous, kind, loving, smart, strong, and she was the type a person that would help you out even at the cost of her own skin without a second thought." Davis then snarled something that Ken had never heard him do.

"And she died saving someone not even worth a tenth of her own life." This took Ken back a little as he had never heard his friend sound so viscous about something. Now don't get him wrong Ken knew that his best friend as not a go luck and carefree or stupid as he let on. Oh no this was just a mask that Davis used around the others and to a lesser extent with him.

"Davis if she was who you say she was then, I really don't think it mattered to her who she saved." Ken said trying to use the unknown girl's memory to calm his friend.

"It matters to me Ken. I wouldn't be in this mess if she was here. She didn't deserve to die just so that, that bitch could live." Davis spat.

"Well if you think that is true then who did she save?" Ken asked. Davis snapped his head back at the sound of a loud explosion coming not too far from near the TV station. "Why is it always there?" Davis asked no one in particular.

Ken picked up Wormmon as Davis picked up his bag that was partly open that revealed as sleeping Demiveemon that was pulled out of his resting place and into his hands. Both boys took off in the direction of the explosion without a word putting the previous scene behind them for the moment.

**Back at the Kamiya Residence**

"Nice going guys." Izzy said shaking his head in disappointment at the behavior of Matt, Sora and most of the new team.

Looking around the room Izzy could see that most of the Davis bashers were shocked at being caught at least they had the nerve to act ashamed. Joe was currently trying to hold Tai down from hitting Matt who was still glaring at him.

"You know I think we should call it a night. I will talk to Genai some more tonight and I'll call you guys if something comes up." Izzy suggested in an attempt to stop the fighting.

Nobody moved from their spot ignoring Izzy's suggestion leaving the boy with no other ideas as how to cool the tension. "I would think that you would have stood up for him rather than bash him too Matt being the bearer of friendship and all." Tai said.

"It's not him it's you. You should have passed leadership to TK or Kari not some inexperience wannabe who knows nothing of the dangers of the digital world." Matt responded.

"He know more about danger that your pampered little brother so I would watch what you say about him Matt." Joe said still restraining Tai slightly so that he would not attempt to strangle the blond again. Although at this point Joe would have also joined in the fight alongside Tai.

"You think I'm pampered?! Please Davis has it easy his parents are still together, he lives with his sister and had a lot of friends? What kind of problems could he possibly have?" TK yelled pissed off by Joe's comment.

"I can see with such great friends and team mates why would he need enemies. You all seem to do a really good job of torturing him." Tai said staring down the younger boy.

"Well you don't know him like we do Tai. It's easy for you to say that he's cool when you don't have to put up with him all the time." Kari said defending her boyfriend against her brother.

"I can't believe he would give up his life for all of you." Tai said with a hint of sadness in his tone shaking his head in disappointment. His anger slowly disappeared being replaced by disappointment.

"Yeah right besides he's a jerk and his sister is no better. What does it matter?" Matt said crossing his hands over his chest looking at the child of courage daring him to act.

"You are a disgrace to your crest Matt." Tai spat silence immediately fell upon the room coupled with shocked expressions from the digidestined children. After a few seconds Matt recovered enough to retaliate. "Take that back Tai."

"Over my dead body Ishida." Tai growled back Joe grabbed the younger boy's shoulders in an attempt to restrain him before a fight broke out. "You will take that back."

"Fine I'll take it back when you take back what you said about Davis and apologize to him." Tai said losing his struggle against Joe's attempts to restrain him. "Why the hell should Matt apologize to him?!" Yolei cried out.

"What we said is the truth Tai." She continued only to be stopped by Tai glaring at her. If looks could kill she would have been dead ten times over. "If it's true then why don't you tell it to his face rather that bitch and moan behind his back like little bitch?"

"That was too far Tai." Izzy spoke up timidly as he tried to defend Yolei from Tai's full wrath as they still needed her alive. "Izzy's right Tai let it go for now, let Davis decide what should be done." Joe agreed with the brainiac.

"Fine." He said defeated by the others boy's logic. "I'll let it go for now, but don't think that this is over." Tai warned as he began to make his way towards the door. "I'm going out for a walk." Tai said opening the door of the apartment and slammed it behind him.

**Back to Yori**

**Wind cutter sword** Chirinmon charged the smaller ultimate impaling Phantomon causing the smaller ultimate to burst into data. "Finally!" Yori cried out from exhaustion falling to the floor on her but indignantly.

Chirinmon chuckled at his tamers antics but he had to agree that was long and drawn out fight between Phantomon, Yori and himself. He slowly made his way towards the exhausted girl so that he could rest as well.

"Terriormon is right, you are crazy." He said plopping down next to Yori in sheer exhaustion de-digivolving to his rookie form Kudamon. Yori laughed at her partners comment as she picked him up off the floor and placed him on her lap.

"Well it's what got me in this mess in the first place." She said looking up at the sky. "Dame, maybe you two are right." This comment caused the pair to laugh hysterically Yori cried out in pain clutching her stomach.

"What's a matter?" Kudamon asked concerned written on his facial expression worried that Yori got hurt. At first she didn't respond until a few seconds later her shallow breathing returned to normal and she uncurled herself to face Kudamon.

"It's nothing, just an old wound that for some reason still hurts." Yori vaguely answered before her partner could pester her they were interrupted by the three youngest tamers running up to them.

"Yori that was so cool!" Mako yelled coming up in front of the group with an excited look on his face. Behind him was Ai followed by Impmon, Suzie and a floating Lopmon.

"Thanks." Yori said slightly blushing at the comment. "Henry has never done anything like that, are you going to teach us?" Suzie asked excitedly.

This caused Yori to chuckle at the kid's eagerness to imitate the older kids namely her at the moment, _almost like someone I used to know…._ "I don't think so; Henry would have my head before I could teach you." Yori joked.

This caused the girl to pout playfully knowing that she was right. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said innocently giving Yori the puppy dog look.

"What is this about me not knowing things?" a familiar voice said behind the little half Chinese girl causing her to spin around to see her older brother. "Nothing." She responded quickly.

"Did everything go ok on your end?" Yori asked looking at the slightly battered Henry and a tiered Terriormon hanging on his shoulder.

"No really damage, but something is bothering me about this whole deal." Henry said extending his arm to help Yori get off the ground. Taking his hand she got up. "I know what you mean."

The five humans and four digimon looked at their surroundings in silence taking a small well deserved break. "Ok so there are no sounds of major fighting so, where are they?" Terriormon asked.

"I don't know." Henry said squinting his eyes as he tried to see through the fog. "I already told you that I'm ok!" a female voice shrieked off to the left of where the group was standing.

"Speaking of the king of Rome." Kudamon said with a hint of humor in his voice as a loud cry of pain was heard from the same direction. The tamers focused their attention in the direction of the voices and were rewarded by four shadowy figures walking towards them.

"Why did you do that?" Takato grumbled nursing his now throbbing head shooting Rika a glare as the quartet walked towards where they thought the others were. "Takatomon you're funny." The red raptor looking digimon said teasing the boy of his misfortune.

"Guilmon how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, its Takato not Takatomon Takato do you understand." Takato said trying to get the childish digimon to understand.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with their presence." Yori called out to the pair as they came closer to the rest of the group. "I know what they were doing!" Terriormon said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Watch it, or you will be one arm short in the morning." Rika warned the small digimon to think of his next words carefully. Coming to his partners aid Henry broke the silence between them. "So did you have any trouble?"

"Not really at least besides the usual trouble that is." Takato said replied thinking back to the fight. The group stood there in silence for a moment before Ai broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we leave before someone comes?" The other turned to look at the youngest girl. "I think that's a good idea." Yori said noticing that the fog as slowly disappearing.

"But where do we go, Takato can't exactly hid Guilmon out in public." Henry pointed out. "Easy, we use this card." Takato said showing Henry the in-training card that Yori had given him for just this type of a situation.

"And where exactly do we go? It's not like we can go home." Rika pointed out to the group about their current problem of being stuck in their favorite anime show. "We could go to the digital world." Yori finally spoke up.

"The digital world?" the others repeated, "Yeah, no humans, food is free and we brought some camping gear so why not?" Yori pointed out to the others listing all of the pros of going there.

"What about the digimon and let's not forget Genai, it's not like we can stay under the radar there." Henry pointed. "The last thing we need is the digidestined to find us." Rika added.

"It's our best bet though, if we stay her the digimon could be discovered and then our D-arcs aren't exactly standard issue." Yori said looking around to see if anyone was coming. Everyone nodded in agreement at her statement.

"Alright follow me, there's this cemetery nearby with some great cover so we can talk." She suggested as they took off alongside the water of the bay away from the tower. Not a minute later the group saw a blue and black blur speed by towards the tower.

"That was a really close call." Henry voiced what the others were thinking. "No kidding." Terriormon said form on top of his head. The others shook their heads at the two as they continued to walk quietly and slightly faster than before.

After a few minutes of walking Yori turned around to look at the TV station and saw that the fog had still not disappeared. "Why do I have the sinking feeling that it was just beginning?" She said stopping to stare at the unnatural fog.

The others stopped as well to look over the shoulder to see what the girl meant. "I don't know but I can feel it to." Takato said. "But the digidestineds can handle it right?" Suzie asked looking at Henry expectantly.

As if the universe was answering her question Imperialdramon Fighter Mode came flying out of the fog looking all battered and bruised crashing on the street to their right about a few feet away. The giant mega was quickly followed by a Beelzemon and a Lilithmon.

"Shit." Yori swore as the group watched as the three megas began to battle out on the street. "We have to help!" Mako spoke out seeing Imperialdramon fight a losing battle with the two demon lords.

"Guilmon lets help him out boy." Takato said turning to his partner as he clutched his D-arc with his left hand. "Right." **Guilmon Bio-merge to…..Guilmon**. "What happened?" Takato asked.

"I guess we just don't have enough energy." Henry said as he also tried to bio-merge and fail just as miserably. "If that's the case then we only have two digimon that can fight." Rika said.

"Then let's do ready Lopmon!" Suzie said turning to her digimon partner. Lopmon nodded to her tamer then moved protectively in front of the girl ready for battle. "You two Impmon!" yelled the twins.

**Lopmon warp digivolve to…………..Antylamon! Impmon warp digivolve to Beelzemon! **"Time to even the odds!" the now gigantic bunny said. "Ready when you are toots, so do you want to take?" Beelzemon asked.

"How about we take on the lady and leave the boys to duck it out, it'll be less confusing that way." Antylamon said running off into battle with Beelzemon closely behind her.

Imperialdramon was not fairing to well against two demon lords last time he could barely handle Daemon and this time there were two. The worst part was that there was not back up or help so it was looking really bad for him.

**Double Impact! Nazar Nail!** _This is the end!_ Beaten and on the ground Imperialdramon had not hope of evading the twin attacks and closed his eyes awaiting the end, after ten seconds the large mega opened his eyes to see Antylamon fighting off Beelzemon and another Beelzemon fighting off Lilithmon.

"What's going on?" Imperialdramon asked confused by the situation. "We are here to help." Antylamon said as she dogged another Double Impact from Beelzemon. "Fair enough I'm guessing that the other Beelzemon is with you." He asked getting back on his feet.

**Bunny Blades!** Lilithmon jumped up above the ultimate to avoid the attack. "Do you think you can defeat me?" he asked smugly as he continued to be air born.

"She's not alone. **Positron Laser!**" The attack hit Beelzemon in the chest sending him into a nearby building.

"How could you betray your kind Beelzemon?" Lilithmon asked as she jumped off the left avoiding Beelzemon's Darkness Class. "And worst of all to align yourself with _humans_." Off to the side Ai and Mako stood looking at the fight with Rika behind them.

**Double Impact!** The attack almost took Lilithmon by surprise but was able to move just enough so that it only just grazed her arm only to be hit in the face by Beelzemon's Darkness Claw. "Agh!"

"It's simple lady, they showed me what life could be like with friends and what fighting for someone else is like." He said walking closer to the fallen female Demon Lord. He roughly grab onto her robes picking her up with ease.

"And you want to know something?" he asked her looking straight into her frightened eyes. "I liked it and if you are ever reborn don't ever insult Ai and Mako again or I'll make sure you regret ever crossing paths with me."

**Darkness Claw!** His other hand came up charged with the attack and hit her in the face; he began to squeeze her harder **Double Impact!** From the left twin bullets hit Beelzemon's arm causing him to release Lilithmon.

"We'll meet again cutie." Lilithmon said as she disappeared in front of Beelzemon along with her partner. "Well that was…..odd." Antylamon said from behind the mega.

"Yeah, no kidding." He said. Beelzemon turned around to see Imperialdramon standing behind the x-deva looking a little sheepish. "Thank you for your help." Imperialdramon said awkwardly at the odd pair of digimon extending his right arm.

"No problem." Beelzemon said seriously taking the other megas hand. "That was so cool!" a pair of voices called out from the right of the pair. "Beelzemon you are the best." A girl's voice called out.

The digimon turned to see a group of children come towards then with the youngest looking ones running towards the Demon Lord. "Thanks Ai, Mako." He said laughing at his tamers praise.

"Who are they?" Imperialdramon asked pointing to the group of children. "These two." He said picking up Ai and Mako off the ground. "Are my partners Ai and Mako." Imperialdramon was floored at the revelation.

"You have…..human partners?! Now I've seen it all, a virus digimon and demon lord no less has partners." Imperialdramon said mostly to himself. "I wouldn't believe it either." Beelzemon said as he placed the twins on the ground.

"But they've grown on me." The two megas nodded knowingly as the rest of the group caught up to the eager children. "Imperialdramon!" another set of voices called from behind them.

"Davis! Ken!" Imperialdramon said turning around allowing the tamers to see the raven and maroon headed boys. "Thank goodness you're ok." Ken said.

"Yes, I have these two for that, Antylamon Beelzemon meet my partners Davis and Ken." He introduced the two new comers. "Hate to break it up but we need to get out of the open." Henry called out to the larger digimon.

A bright light blinded the humans for a few second before it faded away to reveal four rookie digimon instead of the two towering megas and one ultimate. "Lopmon, you did great!" Suzie cried out as she ran to pick up the now toy sized brown bunny.

"Thank you Suzie." Lopmon said blushing as she spun around in the girl's arms. "You were awesome!" the twins exclaimed hugging Impmon from each side sandwiching him in the middle.

The two digidestined stood back to watch the new group of children along with their digimon Davis recognized the black haired teen as the girl that was with Tai earlier today. And then the brown haired boy was also there with them too if he remembered correctly.

"What are they doing here?" Davis asked himself as he watched the older teens congratulating the younger one ignoring the pair for the moment which they were thankful for. "Davis what are you thinking?" Ken asked.

"It's nothing." He said putting a smile on his face. "Henry, look over there! Those must be the other digimons tamers!" Suzie said pointing at Davis and Ken as she pulled on a blue haired boy's jacket getting his attention.

"Oh, hi there!" Henry called out to them waving his hand his action caught the others attention to the two digidestined.

"Oh hello, thank you for helping us." Ken said bowing politely. "Hey it was no big deal; we were just helping someone in need." Takato said scratching the back of his head. _I can't believe I'm meeting Davis and Ken! This has to be a dream._

"You wish. We didn't do anything it was Impmon and Anytlamon that did all the work Takato." Rika said from behind the goggle head leader. The remark caused all of the tamers to laugh.

"So you guys must be the group that TK was talking about." Ken stated as he caught a glimpse of Rika's blue D-3. This caused the four older tamers to look at each other nervously.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Yori spoke up for the first time since the two chosen children appeared. "I think it would be easier if we all went to Tai's house so that we could explain it." She suggested her tone indicating that this was not a suggestion.

Nodding in understanding the tamers and two chosen children took off towards the Kamiya residence.

* * *

**The charcters are a little oc but i hope it was bearable. Plz review and tell me what you think, other than that JA NE!!!!!!**


	13. You Pervert! A team divided!

**AUTHOR NOTES: **Im really sorry that it took me this long to update but stuff happened and I just didn't get to update. I went on break which meant going home so that reduced my time with my parents, and my screen of my computer broke long story short my summer sucked balls.

Anyways i hope to finish this story up in the coming chapters my goal is to keep in under 25 and then the plan is to have a sequal and then maybe a thrid one. SO updates will be hopefully every monday or tuesday lets see how well that works. ON TO THE STORY:

**Last TIME IN CREST OF NOBILITY:**Davis took off after a fight with the digidestined, that broke them up into two groups one for Davis being the leader and one against. Ken took off after him and they had a heart to heart in an old cemetarty about Davi's past revealing his greatest regrest and fears. The tamers faught off some dark digimon near the tv tower where Yori and Wizardmon last set foot in the eastern qudrent older tamers coming out victorious but not unharmed. Alerted by the sounds of battle near the tower not far from the cemetary Davis and Ken went to investigate and found the demon lords Lilthmon and Beelzemon who would have surely deleted Paildramon if not for the interference of the youngest tamers digimon Antylamon and Beelzemon. After the fight the group decidded to head back to the kamiya residence to explain the situation leaving them to think about the previous battles and those that would suerly lie ahead...........

* * *

_I don't like this at all. _Yori thought as she walked behind the group of tamers and digidestined with Kudamon on her shoulders. _We got off to easy_.

"Is something on your mind Yori?" He asked concerned for his partner.

"Nothing I just have this uneasy feeling." She responded keeping her voice down so that the other children would not hear their conversation.

"Please don't treat me like an idiot Yori I know that something is bothering you. If you wish not to talk about it just say so but please don't insult my intelligence." Kudamon said in mild irritation at the girl's dismissal and obvious lie.

"Sorry Kudamon it's not that it's just really awkward for me to be back here. Digimon I can handle but not my past." She said sadly not daring to look at the group ahead of her.

"Are you saying that the brave and reckless Yori is afraid of running into the digidestined?" He said hoping that the taunt would serve as a distraction for the girl even if it was only for a few seconds.

"It's a little more than that Kudamon it's hard to explain." She looked down at her feet in an attempt to hide the pain in her eyes from showing to her partner. Sensing another question Yori had never been so relieved to see someone join her at the back of the group.

"Yo Yori so do you have like a last name or something?" Davis asked slowing down so that he was walking beside her, unknowingly ending the previous conversation that human and digimon had held.

"Not one that would matter to a stranger, no matter how cute he is." She cryptically answered trying to avoid further questions. _Ew gross, I can't believe I just said that._

"Sorry for asking." Davis backed off a little upset by the cold response from the girl. _What crawled up her butt and couldn't get out?_

Yori saw Davis's face falter for a second and immediately regretted being so cold with him. "No I'm sorry it's just that I'm a little on edge after that last battle." She lied

"Why?" _Great now I got him interested._ "From what I head you did amazing if what Ai and Mako told me was true." Davis praised her in hopes of getting the older girl to talk. _Great, nice going twins now he won't lay off._

"I did fine it's just, never mind it's nothing I guess I'm just a little home sick." She said mustering up her best fake smile that was not very convincing towards the digidestined of miracles. _I hope he buys it_

_Does she really expect me to buy that?_ "Yeah sure whatever you say. Any ways things are pretty tense with the team right now so." He said offering his own smile.

"What do you mean tense?" Interrupted Yori looking at the younger teen concerned as they continued to walk oblivious to the rest of the group.

"It's a long story." He replied lamely trying to forget the large group of friends at Tai's house waiting for them. _Oh joy._

"Well if we're on our way to meet them then shouldn't you give us some at least some type of a heads up?" She reasoned with Davis in hopes of getting the youth to confide his problem with no apparent success. Terriormon's laughter could be heard in front of them without either of them taking much notice of it.

Davis took an audible breath as he tried to collect his thoughts into some type of a story that he could tell Yori to get her off his case. "It's really all my fault I just need to learn how to keep my mouth shut one thing lead to another…"

"I highly doubt that's the whole story, it seems to me like this is a problem that's been going on for a while. So why don't you just start from the beginning." She tried again hoping to get him to confide to her.

"Like I just said it was my fault, besides why would I talk to you about this? I mean assuming that there is a problem besides my big mouth, which there isn't by the way." He said defensively.

"Davis it's not all your fault." Ken said startling both the teens with his presence. He gave Davis an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder accompanied by a reassuring smile.

"What's not his fault?" Takato asked butting into their conversation. _Great how did this become a four person conversation?_ Yori thought.

"Don't worry about it guys!" Davis said quickly waving his hands like windshield wipers nervously. _Great how did this become a group intervention?!_

"Too late you got our attention." Terriormon said on top of Henrys head with Rika to his left. At this point the group had stopped walking in favor of listening to Davis's story.

Sighing in defeat Davis looked at the tamers "If you really want to know fine lets go sit down in the park." The group nodded and changed course to the park that Davis and Tai liked to play soccer alone.

"Those ass holes" Tai mumbled to himself as he walked out of the apartment building almost bolting out into the city. "After all he's done for them." He said out loud.

Taking in a deep breath Tai stood still for a moment trying to clear his head before letting out a draw out breath. _It's not like I could say I was a great friend._

Tai turned around quickly trying to find the source of the voice, finding no one he dismissed it and took off towards the park where he practiced soccer.

With each passing step that carried him further away from the house the more upset he became about the whole fight and at Sora. "After everything that we've been through" He said out loud to himself again.

Ten minutes later Tai finally made it to the soccer field near the river where he always practiced by himself. Over the years Tai had found that this helped him to sort out his thoughts, responsibilities with being a leader and as of late his fights. Having no ball to dribble with he chose to stand facing the water in deep thought.

_You failed him_ "Who said that?" Tai demanded as he turned in all directions looking for the body that the voiced would belonged to. In response to his actions he only received the sound of laughter.

"Where are you?!" Tai yelled out to the voice hardly noticing the fog gathering around his feet and the water. _Turn around._ Tai did as he was told only to see nothing but the water's surface and his reflection.

_Look down_ Without many options Tai obeyed the voice even if he felt slightly stupid for doing so and saw his reflection. "What kind of joke is this?" he said to himself.

_This is no joke Kamiya_. Tai instinctively took a step backward utterly surprised by the fact that his reflection had moved in sync with the voice. "Who are you?"

_I'm you silly. You really are a terrible person if you can't even recognize yourself._ The voice said again mocking the young digidestined. Tai was losing his pacience at least the little that he had left at the moment.

"What do you want, you creep." Tai growled getting annoyed by the voice not wanting to have someone screw with him right now. _Just saying that you're being hypocritical since you have failed a good friend before?_

"What are you talking about?" Tai said nervously inching back over the water's surface. The voice's laughter sent shivers through Tai's body. _Remember Ryo? How you betrayed an innocent kid who looked up to you for guidance? Ring any bells? Disappeared years ago? You know helping Davis won't bring him back._

"Shut up! That was a mistake I would never betray him! It wasn't…my…fault." Tai finished meekly. _How about that other girl that saved Kari? It seems to me like people keep dying because of your failures as a leader. Who's next?_

Tai began to back away from the water his eyes watering up in anger and anguish. _Agumon? _"Shut up!" _Davis?_ "I said be quiet!" _Kari? _"Stop it!" _Yori?_ "Leave me alone!" Tai said taking off away from the water as fast as his legs could take him, not noticing where he was headed until it was too late.

"YOU PERVERT!!" SLAP! "TAI?!"

"I don't think he's breathing." "Does someone know CPR?" "I'm not kissing him!" Slap! "What was that for?!"

"Can this get any worse?" Izzy asked himself. Looking over what was left of the Digidestined that were scattered around the living room of the Kamiya residence.

"This is all Davis's fault." Yolei grumbled to herself as she hugged her legs on the floor alone since Ken had chased after Davis.

Izzy saw Joe shake his head in disappointment at the girl's statement. "We need to split up and look for those digidestined." Matt said automaticly taking the leader position since no one else was stepping up. Everyone but Izzy, Joe and surprisingly Cody nodded their head in agreement.

"How do we do that?" Cody asked. "It's not like know who they are or what they look like." He pointed out to Matt still not sure of who he sided with in the dispute feeling guilty about his actions already.

"Well it's not like we have much choice." TK responded looking a little annoyed. Izzy was about to say something when the apartment door burst open to reveal a girl that Izzy did not recognize.

"I can't believe that you did that!" The unknown girl yelled over her shoulder totally oblivious about the others in the apartment.

"I said I was sorry!" Tai's voice could be heard from behind the black haired youth. The girl headed to the left towards the kitchen allowing Izzy and the others get a look at Tai Kamiya. The brown haired bearer of Courage looked like a mess with a red mark on his right cheek and what looked like a black eye.

Followed by Tai was an assortment of humans and digimon that quickly piled into the room one digimon that Izzy quickly recognized as a Terriormon bearing a giant lump on his head that looked almost like a second horn."I said I was sorry what…" He said freezing in mid sentence as he realized along with the rest of the group that they were not alone.

"Tai what happened to you?" Kari asked concerned running over to her brother's aid. Tai smacked her hand away before she could even get close enough to touch his injuries. "Don't touch me, I'm still mad." He said coldly at his sister doing a complete 180.

"Here keep this over that black-eye you baby." Yori said slapping a piece of raw meet onto Tai's swollen check stopping any possible confrontation by the siblings. Kari seeing that her brother was being stubborn again turned to the girl.

"Yori-san what happened to my brother." Yori looked at the girl and then scanned over the group then back at the girl. "I'm not getting into this fight if you want to know ask him, after you fix whatever" she pointed over the digidestined and then Tai "this is."

"Sorry to interrupt but I don't think that we've met, my names Joe." The older blue haired boy said stretching his hand out towards the girl. Yori seeing this as an attempt to break the tension smiled brightly reminding him strongly of Davis's smiles "Yori glad to meet you!" she said taking the boys hand and shaking it. Followed by Yori the rest of the tamers introduced themselves to Joe and the rest of the group.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry!" Gigimon said looking up at his tamers face at Takato sweat dropped at his digimons antics half way through the introductions. "I don't have anything right now boy."

"Whoa what kind of digimon is that?!" Izzy asked looking at Gigimon with interest. "I have never seen one like." And considering his vast knowledge of digimon finding a digimon that Izzy could not recognize was a rare thing indeed.

"You probably never will." Takato said sheepishly trying to avoid answering that question. "How so?" Izzy asked even more interested about Gigimon by Takato's answer but was interrupted before he could get an answer by three girly squeals.

"AW!! He's so cute!" yelled Sora, Kari, and Yolei as they rushed over to pick up the small red digimon out of Taktatos hand and manhandle the poor fluff ball between them. "Takatomon! Help me!" Gigimon said struggling to escape the grasp of the three girls before they suffocated him with their smothering "Hey could I please have him back?" he asked timidly trying not to ensue the girls wrath.

"Oh sorry, here you go I'm Sora by the way." Sora said reluctantly handing the digimon back to the boy. "I'm Kari" "And I'm Yolei." The girls said still eying the cute in-training digimon "Nice to meet you." Takato said politely.

"Takatomon! I'm hungry!" Gigimon said again earning a collective aw from the girls. "Gigimon I don't have anything for you to eat, just hold on for a little while longer." Takato said trying to calm down the digimon before he got more demanding. Takato was silently thanking whatever god was listening that the little guy was not in his rookie form.

"Hey Takato, will he eat anything? I have some of my mom's leftovers if you want him to eat that." Tai said with a mischievous glint in his left eye next to the piece of red meat on his face.

"Sure you don't mind Tai? I mean the little guy will probably clean you out." Takato said uncertainly. "Positive here let me take it out for you." Tai said as he headed to the refrigerator.

The brown haired leader began to take out an assortment of Tupperware and bags of unrecognizable food that began to pile up on the table slightly taller that Tai including his huge hair. "How did that fit in there?" Rika asked shocked by the amount of containers that came out of what appeared to have a black hole somewhere.

"Here you go little dude." Tai said standing next to the huge pile of food with a mischievous smile on his face. "Tai you can't feed that to him! He could get sick!" Kari said reprimanding her brother.

"Not even Agumon or Demiveemon could stomach mom's leftovers!" she said looking at Tai disapproving and had it been any other time she would have succeeded to make the boy feel bad but alas. The tamers shuddered knowing of the legendary Mrs. Kamiya's cooking due to the show back in their world knowing to was too late Gigimon had seen the food.

"Well might as well give it a shot, Gigimon has a stomach of steel and a bottomless pit to boot." Takato said looking at the pile of questionable food. _It's not like we have much of a choice._

"All for me?!" Gigimon asked getting a nod from Tai turned towards the pile of food and said "Thank you Thank you!!" he said.

"With what he's about to eat I don't think he will be great full for long." Demivemon whispered to Davis. "Yeah me neither." He responded wishing the little digimon the best. "FOOD!!" Gigimon yelled as he jumped from Takatos arm's making a bee line to the pile of food quickly disappearing into the pile of highly toxic organic waste that Mrs. Kamiya calls her cooking.

Ten Minutes Later

"He…….I……What just happened?" Tai asked in disbelief as the rest of the digitestned and tamers wondering the exact same thing. With their eyes wide open and mouths agape at what they had just witnessed.

Before the group stood, well laid, one ridiculous bloated Gigimon with a satisfied smile on his face surrounded by an ocean of empty containers that once held the dangerous food, a total of three week's worth of leftovers gone in a mere ten minutes. In retrospect it might have taken Gigimon less time if a couple of the meals had come to life and given Gigimon a good fight of maybe about ten seconds each.

"That's just wrong." Matt said looking a little sick. Most of the group nodding in shocked agreement with the blond as they tried to keep their own food down.

"Takato what were you thinking when you created this monster! It's just inhuman!" Terriormon yelled dramatically shocked as well as the rest of the group.

"Well there's something you won't ever forget." Yori said turning away from the scene. Just as everyone was getting a grip on reality the whole building shook causing everyone to lose their balance.

"Watch it that my face!" "Get your butt out of mine!!" "Alright whose hand just touched my butt?" "What's this?" Tai asked himself as he squeezed the unknown thing that his hand was on.

"You fucking pervert!" Rika yelled escaping the pile of humans on the floor only to slap Tai in the face! "I'll kill you after I cut your fucking arm off!" Rika said standing over the human pile with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wow two girls in one day, Tai you're my hero!" Terriormon said as he was pulling his left ear out from under Izzy's butt. "Shut it dumbo or I'll make sure you will never be able to recreate on your own!" Rika said glaring at him causing all the other males to cringe just a little.

"I think we have bigger problems than groping." Kudamon said pointing to the window were some very familiar faces were terrorizing the city.

"Looks like there back." Henry said seeing the two digimon from early being accompanied by three other digimon. The group looked at the window the human pile having dissipated slowly as people got up to see the terror responsible for the mayhem.

"Let's go!" Takato, Tai, and Davis said together. "Ok now that is creepy." Yori said looking at the three leaders warily.

"Great now we have the goggle head trio, it's going to be like the three stooges." Rika said

"Hey! We're right here!!" They said in unison again. "Their worse that the munchkins!" Impmon said covering his ears. "We're right here Impmon!" The twins said. "Make it stop!!!" he yelled causing the group to laugh.

**BOOM!!** The building shook a second time reminding the group that there was trouble outside of the small apartment. The group headed for the door immediately Tamers first followed by the digidestined.

"So you are the new digidestined or something?" TK asked as the group ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

Yori laughed at TKs comment making the other tamers to chuckle at the blond as well. "Not necessarily." Yori said

"Were from a different quadrant of the digital world were just looking for an old friend of ours that went missing." Takato said knowing the story that Yori has told him earlier.

"And it's really important that we find him as soon as possible." Henry added catching on to the story if only slightly because frankly he did not want to be the one that break it to his idols that until today they were nothing but fictional characters to them.

"Well I'm sure he's fine so why the rush?" Matt said ducking as a piece of a building flew over head.

"That's none of your business pretty boy." Rika snapped getting impatient with the digidestined and their knack for wasting time.

"Hey what's your problem snapping at my boyfriend like that!" Sora yelled at Rika standing in front of the Rika.

"Shut up! Now as much as we would all appreciate a cat fight we have bigger problems!! So let's agree to disagree later." Davis unexpectedly butted in between the two red heads.

Before he could receive the wrath of both demons Yori saved his butt. "It's about time someone came up with a plan that doesn't waste time! Ready Kudamon!" Yori exclaimed holding out her D-arc with a blue card in hand.

"As always." The rookie responded standing ready between his tamer and the digimon up ahead. **Digi-modify!! Digivolution Activate!!!......Kudamon digivolve to….Reppamon.**

**Digi-modify!! Ninjamon's Iga-Style Sword Draw!!** As Yori called out the last card a small sword appeared in front of her who picked it up quickly and ran to Reppamon mounting him.

"Alright let's go!!" she yelled out, "Right ready boy?" Takato asked following the older girls lead.** .Guilmon Biomerger Digivolve to...Gallantmon!**

"We can't let him have all the fun!" Terriormon said. "Right." The tamers then began their digivolution sequences

**Digimodify!! Biomerge Digivolution Activate!!!**

**Terriormon Biomerge Digivolve to….**

**Rennamon Biomerge Digivolve to….**

**MegaGargomon!!**

**Sakuyamon!!**

"Ready Lopmon!!" said Suzie. "You too Impom!" Followed Ai and Mako in sync again earning a shiver from the rookie digimon.

**Digimodify Digivolution Activate!**

**Lopmon Warp Digivolve to Antylamon!!**

**Impmon Warp Digivolve to Beelzemon!!**

The newly evolved digimon took off into the fog behind Reppamon, Yori and Gallantmon leaving the digidestined behind.

"Let's go Veemon!" Davis said running in after the tamers not wanting to be left out of a good fight. "Davis, wait up!" Ken said picking up Wormon forgetting about the group in favor of following Davis's impulsive ass.

"Great, guys wait up!" Yolei said as the rest of the group ran through the fog. As the group began to run they reached a clearing within the fog that reviled a now fully digivolved Paildramon Fighter Mode, the tamer's digimon and a collection of evil looking digimon.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a dark sinister voice. Kari froze as all the color drained from her face. "No, it can't be." She said.

* * *

**DUHN DUHN DUHN!!!!!** cliffhanger yay. SO yeah there you go please review im becoming a little unsure about where this story is heading so feedback is greatly apreciated. thanks and JA NE!!!


End file.
